Hawkshadow's Prophecy
by MidnasEspeon
Summary: Firestar, his friends, and his loved ones have all gone to join Starclan. Hawkpaw starts out as an apprentice of Thunderclan. Not knowing, she holds half of the responsibility of the prophecy that Starclan chose to share with the clans. Once she meets a Shadowclan cat, she begins to fall in love, and then choose between an extremely difficult prophecy and love.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**(Please bare with some mistakes here and there in this book. Sorry! This is my first book!)**

**Allegiances will be updated whenever new cats are introduced into the story. However, cats that were already deceased from the start will not be added.**

***Thunderclan***

**Leader: **

Tailstar; a black she-cat with sapphire eyes; unusually long tail  
_apprentice is Hawkpaw_

**Deputy: **

Cedarclaw; a dark-brown tabby tom with green eyes  
_apprentice is Foxpaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Maplefoot; a white she-cat with golden brown paws; blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Mudtalon; a white and brown tabby tom with hazel eyes; has several battle scars on his face

Nutbeam; a white she-cat with pale blue eyes  
_apprentice is Swallowpaw_

Stonepelt; a grey tom with green eyes

Echowing; a tan she-cat with blue eyes

Shadewhisker; a dark grey tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Queens:**

Featherstem; a white she-cat with yellow eyes; mother of Thrushkit (5 moons old; dark grey tom with yellow eyes)

Petalheart; a pale she-cat with green eyes; mother of Violetkit, (5 moons old; dark brown she-cat with violet eyes) and Whitekit (5 moons old; white tom with green eyes)

**Apprentices:**

Swallowpaw; a blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Hawkpaw; a black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Foxpaw; a ginger tom with green eyes

**Elders:**

Oaksong; a brown tom with hazel eyes

Flamestone; a reddish brown tabby tom with green eyes

***Shadowclan***

**Leader:**

Owlstar; a brown tom with yellow eyes  
_apprentice is Stormpaw_

**Deputy:**

Songbird; a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
_apprentice is Nightpaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Bramblefur; a long-haired brown tom with orange eyes

**Warriors:**

Wolftail; a silver tabby tom with green eyes; bushy tail

Bearclaw; a brown tom with hazel eyes

Longwhisker; a grey tom with green eyes  
_apprentice is Tallpaw_

Littlefur; a small ginger she-cat with orange eyes

**Queens:**

Blackfoot; a grey she-cat with green eyes; mother of Poppykit (3 moons old; grey she-cat with green eyes) and Aspenkit (3 moons old; pale ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Threeclaws; a tabby she-cat with black fur with dull blue eyes; only three claws on one paw; mother of Darkkit (2 moons old; grey tom with black stripes and white underbelly; grey eyes)

**Apprentices:**

Tallpaw; a tall pale tom with green eyes

Nightpaw; a black tom with yellow eyes

Stormpaw; a white tom with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Shadowfur; a once pretty black she-cat with blue eyes

***Riverclan***

**Leader:**

Copperstar; a reddish brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Heavypelt;a long-haired white tom with hazel eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Rabbittail; a white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Aspentail; a slender silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes; broad black stripes across the back  
_apprentice is Icypaw_

Muddypool; a brown tom with green eyes

Sandyfoot; a pale ginger tom with hazel eyes  
_apprentice is Blackpaw_

**Queens:**

Dewpelt; a pretty grey she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Bluekit, (5 moons old; grey tom with blue eyes) and Ashkit (4 moons old; grey tom with yellow eyes)

**Apprentices:**

Blackpaw; a black tom with fur that stands up; grey eyes

Icypaw; a white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

**Elders:**

Silverleaf; a silver tabby tom with yellow eyes; battle-scarred ears

***Windclan***

**Leader:**

Whitestar; a white tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Mossfur; a light grey tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Flowerstem; a grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Raggedfur; a mottled brown tom with hazel eyes  
_apprentice is Honeypaw_

Stoneclaw; a dark grey tom with yellow eyes  
_apprentice is Littlepaw_

**Queens:**

Appleleaf; a reddish-brown she-cat with orange eyes; mother of Leafkit (2 moons old; brown she-cat with green eyes)

**Apprentices:**

Honeypaw; a golden-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Littlepaw; a small ginger tabby tom with green eyes

***Cats outside of the Clans***

Enigma; a reddish-brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Jet; a smoky black tom with grey eyes

***Prologue***

Maplefoot, Thunderclan's loyal Medicine Cat, quietly walked into Tailstar's cozy den. She pushed away the vines that drooped from the entrance of the den. Her eyes were dull. "Tailstar?" she called out through the shadows of the night.

Tailstar slowly lifted her head from her nest, and stared at Maplefoot. "What is it, Maplefoot?" she yawned.

"I have returned from the Moon Pool," Maplefoot whispered, "with a new prophecy."

Tailstar's ears suddenly pricked up. She stood up, and walked towards the Medicine Cat. "What is the prophecy?" Her tail flicked many times as she wondered about the prophecy.

Maplefoot cleared her throat, "Two will share the burden of their evil kin." Maplefoot looked confused. She couldn't understand it, but she knew not to doubt great Starclan.

Tailstar looked confused. She pondered, but could not understand the prophecy. She stared at the Medicine Cat in confusion. "What does it mean?"

"Perhaps it means Lionclan and Tigerclan will return." Maplefoot's ears drooped heavily. She started thinking of Bloodclan returning to the forest, even though it doesn't sound reasonable to her since Scourge and his evil followers were gone.

Tailstar shook her head slowly. "I don't think Lionclan and Tigerclan will return into the forest like what happened when Bloodclan came into the forest. I think it means to cats."

"But who are they? Are they in Thunderclan?" Maplefoot asked in confusion.

Tailstar said nothing. She kept pondering about the idea of two cats sharing the burden of their evil kin. "Who knows? The cats can be in another clan. But we have to keep our guard up for anything suspicious. Let's hope we will not lose any warriors as Thunderclan follows the prophecy. Because of the fire moons ago, half of our warriors have died. I will notify the clan at sunhigh tomorrow. Go and rest, Maplefoot. Perhaps Starclan will give you a vision while you sleep."

Maplestar nodded slowly, and silently padded away to the Medicine Cat's Den, and disappeared into the shadows.

Tailstar curled up in her nest, and closed her eyes. She struggled to sleep, but her mind overflowed of the idea of the forest being taken over once again. Her ears twitched, and she flicked her tail in worry. She started panting, and she messed up her nest as she rolled over every minute.


	2. Chapter One

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Tailstar beckoned exactly at sunhigh.

"Wake up, Hawkpaw!" Swallowpaw meowed loudly at the sleeping black and white she-cat.

Hawkpaw quickly got up from her nest. Her ears rang, and she growled at Swallowpaw. "What is it? Didn't Tailstar say that we have not training today?" she asked, trying to stay awake. She flicked her ears at her friend, oblivious to the commotion outside by the clan.

Foxpaw padded up to Hawkpaw's side. He nudged her to wake her up. "Tailstar is ordering a clan meeting about something." Foxpaw paused. "Don't you think we should join? It could be something about the apprentices."

"I hope Tailstar appoints me a new mentor! Nutbeam is a boring mentor! I wish I am Tailstar's apprentice…Like you, Hawkpaw." Swallowpaw teased as he stared at Hawkpaw, but there was a dash of jealousy in his speech.

"Be grateful, Swallowpaw. You could've gotten the oldest warrior in Thunderclan: Mudtalon!" Foxpaw happily teased. Swallowpaw laughed, completely forgetting about the clan meeting.

"Mudtalon isn't that bad, Foxpaw. He is one of Thunderclan's senior warriors. Didn't Tailstar say to respect everyone in the clan, even if they are clumsy at times?" Hawkpaw paused. "What is wrong with Mudtalon, anyway?" Hawkpaw asked in confusion. You could easily tell she was a curious cat.

Swallowpaw's eyes darkened, "Rumor has it that Mudtalon planned to murder Cedarclaw to become deputy, and then when Tailstar loses all her lives, he will become leader. But then, a Windclan warrior found out about Mudtalon's plan, and actually padded into Thunderclan camp alone just to deliver Mudtalon back to Tailstar. I think that warrior was Mossfur, Windclan's current deputy." Swallowpaw's eyes suddenly brightened up as his voice trailed off from his story.

"It's just a rumor! Get over it!" Foxpaw muttered, annoyed. His head suddenly jerked towards the highrock. "Oh no! I think we missed the clan meeting thanks to Swallowpaw's story!" Foxpaw sprinted out of the den to listen to Tailstar under the highrock.

"It's not my fault!" Swallowpaw dashed after Foxpaw to listen to what Tailstar had to say. "Come on, Hawkpaw, or you're going to miss the entire thing!" he beckoned as he sat next to Foxpaw under the highrock, looking up at Tailstar.

Hawkpaw hurried out of the Apprentice's Den, and towards the highrock. She quickly sat down in front of Swallowpaw and Foxpaw, and lifted her head to look at the loyal leader.

Tailstar noticed Hawkpaw's appearance, and cleared her throat. "Let me tell you all the prophecy one more time." Tailstar looked over the highrock, then she closed her eyes. "Two will share the burden of their evil kin."

Hawkpaw, Swallowpaw, and Foxpaw's ears pricked up in confusion.

"What does Tailstar mean by that?" Swallowpaw asked quietly, turning towards his friends.

"What does she mean by evil kin?" Foxpaw asked in confusion. His ears drooped as the prophecy boggled his mind.

"I think it means Lionclan and Tigerclan returning to the forest." Swallowpaw replied, flicking his tail at Foxpaw.

"Actually, I think it means two cats with a brother or a sister will have to be responsible of them." Foxpaw replied, snickering, thinking his theory was correct.

"No! I think Lionclan and Tigerclan will be responsible for us!" Swallowpaw meowed, and glared at Foxpaw. His ears twitched, trying to look tougher than Foxpaw, even though Foxpaw has received more training since Foxpaw is the apprentice of Cedarclaw, and Swallowpaw is the apprentice of old Nutbeam.

"Enough, guys! Who knows which theory is true or not? Only Starclan and Maplefoot can clearly figure out what the prophecy is about! I don't think a couple of apprentices will know what happened when they first hear about it." Hawkpaw snapped, pulled her ears back, and glared at her friends. "Now listen. Tailstar is saying something." she whispered, looking up at the highrock.

"Unfortunately, Maplefoot and I still do not know what the prophecy truly means. But this is the information that Starclan wished to share with Maplefoot. We believe that 'two' means two cats. We do not know if the two cats are all in Thunderclan, or they are in another clan, but we will keep our guard up for the 'evil kin' that the prophecy speaks about. On the next Gathering, we will ask the other clans if their Medicine Cat has been given the same prophecy as us." Tailstar explained boldy. "I now call this clan meeting to an end. You may return to your daily routines for Thunderclan." She quickly stepped off the highrock, and towards her den. She disappeared into the den, and then she poked her head outside, and then returned into the shadows.

"I knew it! My theory was right!" Foxpaw cried in happiness. He leaped in joy, as if he was a little kit once again. "In your face, Swallowpaw!" he laughed at the apprentice, and sprinted off into the forest to go and catch prey for the clan.

"Foxpaw is a great friend and all, but he brags a lot." Swallowpaw muttered under his breath, and he leaped out of the camp to catch prey.

Hawkpaw flicked her ears, and started padding towards the Nursery. She was going to visit her little brother, Thrushkit. As she reached the safe haven for Thunderclan's kits, a white and brown warrior blocked her from the den entrance. "Why aren't you off hunting for the clan?" he had a stern, serious tone to his voice.

Hawkpaw's ears folded back as he gazed into the warrior's hazel eyes. She already knew who it was: Mudtalon. It had been awhile since Hawkpaw actually met Mudtalon face-to-face. She couldn't get enough courage to stare at his scarred face until now; now that she has grown out of the little kitten body many moons ago. "I'm sorry, Mudtalon. I just wanted to…"

"Don't worry, Hawkpaw." Mudtalon surprisingly stopped being serious for once. "I'm just messing with you. Go on ahead." He stepped aside, and stared at her.

Hawkpaw felt discouraged to step into the Nursery, now that she had her first stare-off with one of Thunderclan's senior warriors. She hesitated to take another step.

"Don't you want to see your little brother?" Mudtalon lowered his voice. "I heard that Thrushkit is extremely sick." He shifted his paws in sympathy for the young kit.

"I know about his sickness. He has greencough, but Maplefoot probably has it handled." Hawkpaw whispered, as she glanced back and forth from the ground to Mudtalon.

Mudtalon said nothing, looking as if she was wrong, and crawled into the Warrior's Den.

Hawkpaw, confused, slowly walked into the Nursery. The warmth of the den brought back several memories of when she was a kit moons ago. She could remember her mother cleaning her fur. She missed it a lot, but she has new responsibilities she has to attend to: to keep Thunderclan living. She peered across the Nursery to see Featherstem lying down on the ground. "Hello, Mother. How's Thrushkit?"

Featherstem looked at Hawkpaw, her eyes watery. "Thrushkit…" She couldn't say anything else.

"What is it, Mother? Did Thrushkit accidently get in a fight with Violetkit or a warrior?" Hawkpaw asked in worry. She jerked her head, and looked around to find Thrushkit.

Featherstem showed Thrushkit by moving her fur off him. "Thrushkit…Thrushkit…"

"Thrushkit has Blackcough, not Greencough." Petalheart, the other queen explained, knowing that Featherstem cannot speak the words.

Hawkpaw gasped in horror. Her little brother had Blackcough! She knew the symptoms of Blackcough. The symptoms were expelling blood, high fever, and coughing. Perhaps the queens and Maplefoot got it all wrong. "Maybe Thrushkit just has Greencough. Has he ever expelled blood?" her voice was shaky.

"Look around you." Petalheart whispered.

Around Thrushkit was dry blood. The stench was stale, but now that Hawkpaw knew, she could easily smell the blood. "I can't believe it…"

Suddenly, Thrushkit started coughing out even more blood. Thrushkit looked like he was in pain. He kept on coughing, and he struggled to get out of his fever. He squealed in fear, and never opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter Two

Maplefoot quickly padded into the Nursery, and stared at Thrushkit. "I brought some catmint and some tansy for Thrushkit." However, no cat until now has ever received Blackcough. Maplefoot didn't know if Blackcough is even treated by catmint and tansy. She felt ashamed by that, but to not worry Featherstem, Petalheart, and Hawkpaw, she kept that a secret.

"Thank you for everything, Maplefoot. Because of you, Thrushkit could survive." Featherstem whispered, and grinned at the Medicine Cat. She carried so much hope in Maplefoot.

Maplefoot could feel Featherstem's feelings, as well as Petalheart's. But now, Maplefoot even felt guiltier. How could she be a Medicine Cat any longer if Thrushkit dies of Blackcough, and poor Featherstem never doubted any Medicine Cat? Maplefoot slowly gave Thrushkit the catmint and tansy. She stayed silent as Thrushkit quietly squealed for the comfort of Featherstem and Hawkpaw. "I will be back later…" she quietly said under her breath. She then walked off back to her den silently.

"Hawkpaw, I think it's best for you to hunt for the clan. Petalheart and I will tend to your brother. Don't worry, okay? Maplefoot has it covered." Featherstem explained to Hawkpaw, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes, Mother. Keep Thrushkit safe. I don't want to see him in anymore pain." Hawkpaw whispered, and smiled. But, her smile was absolutely unreal. She was worried to death. She didn't feel like hunting for the clan, but she knew it was her duty to serve Thunderclan. It's in her blood, after all. She slowly pushed Thrushkit out of her mind, and went off to hunt in the forest. As she slowly walked through the forest, she noticed a plump rabbit nibbling on some grass. Hawkpaw grinned, and quickly crouched into a hunting position. She slowly crept towards the rabbit silently. One step after another, she was only a few tail-lengths away.

Rustling came from the bushes behind the rabbit. The rabbit, alert, quickly darted off deeper into the forest.

Frustrated, Hawkpaw sprinted off for the rabbit, determined to catch it for Thrushkit, even though he was too little to finish a rabbit that big. She followed the rabbit's scent all the way to the halfbridge nearest to the Thunderclan camp. The rabbit scent grew stale as Hawkpaw wondered how the rabbit would've swum across the lake. She walked back to where the bushes were rustling. She believed it was Swallowpaw or Foxpaw teasing her since yesterday, she failed on catching a weak squirrel. "Foxpaw! Swallowpaw! I know it was you!" she meowed in anger.

The bushes rustled again. A pair of yellow eyes stared at Hawkpaw through the shadows. The creature sniffed the air, and a face slowly peeked through the leaves. Suddenly, it bolted at Hawkpaw with vigorous strength. It hissed and meowed, trying to make Hawkpaw surrender.

Hawkpaw didn't back down, though. She managed to pull the trespasser off her, and she scratched at the cat's foreleg. She quickly sniffed the cat, and immediately knew the cat was from Shadowclan. "Stop hunting on Thunderclan territory, or I will give you a scar you will never forget!" she hissed loudly, and arched her back.

The cat glared at Hawkpaw, and arched its back as well. "Shadowclan is starving! I'm only helping my clan to survive!" the cat swiped its claws at Hawkpaw.

_Helping their clan to survive, _Hawkpaw thought. If Thunderclan was starving she probably would've done the same by hunting on another clan's territory, even if doing that would break the Warrior Code. "How do I know you're not spying? Trust me, Thunderclan wouldn't trust Shadowclan _that _easily." She growled softly.

The black cat stared at Hawkpaw, never taking his eyes off her. A few moments went by until he finally spoke, "Please…Just let me hunt one squirrel…Please?" His voice sounded disappointed, almost like he was about to burst into tears. "Please?"

"Why should I?" Hawkpaw asked, glaring at her opponent.

"My little brother, Darkkit, is sick with Blackcough. I want to catch the best squirrel there is to make him feel better. I can't stand to see Darkkit in pain." The black cat answered softly. He looked down at his paws in shame.

Hawkpaw looked astonished. Blackcough? That was the same thing that happened to her brother! "I feel your pain…" she whispered in empathy. "My brother…" her voice trailed off slowly. She closed her eyes, not wanting to speak again.

"So Blackcough has gotten another kit?" the black cat asked in confusion. He seemed worried for Thunderclan! It was unusual for a Shadowclan cat to care for Thunderclan's wounds. "Bramblefur, Shadowclan's Medicine Cat, said that catmint and tansy will help Darkkit feel better. What about your Medicine Cat?" he looked interested, and worried.

"Maplefoot? She said the same thing as well. But, it looked like she doubted it." Hawkpaw answered. She did not want to talk about it.

The black cat pondered for a few moments. "I'm Nightpaw, by the way." He meowed softly. He smiled, trying to look friendlier.

Hawkpaw hesitated to say anything. _Did I just make a Shadowclan friend? _she thought in astonishment. Perhaps he would help if she needed anything. "I'm…I'm Hawkpaw." She whispered.

"It's nice to meet you, Hawkpaw." Nightpaw replied happily. His ears pricked up as he looked across the territory of Thunderclan. His ears twitched a few times. "I can hear Shadowclan patrol near the Thunderclan border. I should go. I don't want to get in trouble again."

"What do you mean 'again?'" Hawkpaw softly asked in confusion. _Does Nightpaw mean that he has been on Thunderclan territory more than once? _She wondered. Hasn't Thunderclan patrol ever caught Nightpaw's scent before? She was confused, but she waved good-bye to Nightpaw as he padded away.

"See you later, Hawkpaw." Nightpaw called out, and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. All you could hear were the quiet blowing of the wind.

Hawkpaw stared out into the shadows, wanting to keep talking to Nightpaw. He seemed much friendlier than any Shadowclan cat she has ever known. Something just made Hawkpaw want to know more about him. Suddenly, something nudged her side heavily.

"Hawkpaw! Where's your prey?" the cat asked. It was Swallowpaw with a plump squirrel in his mouth.

Hawkpaw jerked her head towards the apprentice. "I was busy."

"Busy doing what?" Swallowpaw asked, his voice muffled because of his kill. He stared at Hawkpaw in worry, and in disappointment.

"Just…Talking to someone." Hawkpaw whispered under her breath. She looked down at her paws. She could smell the scent of Shadowclan on her when Nightpaw tackled her to the ground. Her heart raced, but she stayed calm, trying not to look guilty.

"You won't be able to have a share from the fresh-kill-pile, you know? You have to hurry and catch something before the sun begins to set, or else you will have to go another day without eating." Swallowpaw clarified, and then he padded off with his squirrel back to the camp.

Hawkpaw sighed, and set off to look for some prey. She recalled the day when she never caught anything, even though there was a few times when squirrels and voles were just tail-lengths away from her. Mudtalon reported her to Tailstar, and she wasn't allowed to eat. She was starving until the next day when she had to go and hunt once again. She could barely keep herself from eating the prey that she caught. The thought made Hawkpaw even more determined to catch prey for Thunderclan.

She finally found another plump rabbit, and quickly killed it with one swipe of her claws. She took it back to camp, and placed it on the fresh-kill-pile. _It looks like I can eat now, _she thought, and she took a squirrel from the pile. She carried it off to the Apprentice's Den where Swallowpaw and Foxpaw were busy devouring their share of the fresh-kill. "Hey, guys. Sorry if I am late." She stated the apprentices, and sat down in her nest. She then began wolfing down her squirrel, relishing each morsel.

Foxpaw inhaled the air. He then looked at Hawkpaw confused. "Why do you smell…Different? It's like you rolled in some dirt for the entire day."

"I just chased off a trespasser that was hunting on Thunderclan territory." Hawkpaw answered, hiding the truth from her beloved friends.

The two apprentices nodded slowly, and went back to eating their kill.

Hawkpaw said nothing, and observed at her kill. Now, she has lost her appetite, and set aside her prey.

"Are you going to eat that?" Foxpaw asked, gulping down the last portion of rabbit.

Hawkpaw nodded her approval, and curled up in her warm nest.


	4. Chapter Three

**(Sorry if this one is kind of short. I just needed to find a good stopping place.)**

Hawkpaw opened up, welcoming the warm light that leaked into the Apprentice's Den. She looked around, noticing that Swallowpaw and Foxpaw were both gone. She pulled herself out of her nest, and she padded towards the center of Thunderclan camp. She looked around curiously, searching for her friends. She padded towards Echowing, and looked into her eyes. "Good morning, Echowing." She meowed, "Have you seen Swallowpaw or Foxpaw?"

Echowing stared back at the black and white apprentice. "Swallowpaw and Foxpaw both went to hunt with their mentors." Just then, she remembered another important thing Hawkpaw should do for the clan. "Perhaps you should go hunting for Thunderclan. Or you could ask Tailstar for a fighting lesson." She didn't want to sound that persistent for the Apprentice to feed the clan or gain knowledge to serve the clan in battles.

Training with Tailstar sounded tempting to Hawkpaw. She didn't want to be alone in the forest for a few days, now that she has welcomed a Shadowclan cat into Thunderclan territory. She felt guilty, but Nightpaw wasn't doing any harm. He was just feeding his clan. Hawkpaw padded towards the base of the highrock where Tailstar sat, licking her back. "Hello, Tailstar."

The black she-cat slowly raised her head, and stared at her Apprentice. "Good morning, Hawkpaw. I thought you would've followed the other Apprentices to hunt." Tailstar meowed in a playful tone, but with a serious face.

"Echowing recommended for me to train with you today." Hawkpaw explained, flicking her sleek tail back and forth. She hoped that Tailstar would accept her request.

"It sounds great, Hawkpaw," Tailstar replied, "but I must help Mudtalon and Stonepelt, and Cedarclaw when he returns, go on a patrol around the entire territory." Her voice trailed away from the cheerful voice she had a few moments ago to a stern, disappointed tone.

"How come you need to go on a patrol with many powerful cats? Is there something wrong?" Hawkpaw asked in curiosity.

"Yesterday, the evening patrol found the scent of Shadowclan lingering near the halfbridge. We are not sure if this Shadowclan cat is taking refuge in our territory, and spying on us, so we must be extra careful protecting our borders." Tailstar answered, shifting her paws through the sandy ground.

_Nightpaw! _Hawkpaw thought in astonishment. Tailstar's story matched perfectly to the time and way she met Nightpaw. They met near the halfbridge, and by the scent of Nightpaw lingering in the air, he probably stayed in their territory for a while. She said nothing, wondering if Tailstar knew about it and was making her feel guilty.

"We'll go to the training hollow tomorrow, okay?" Tailstar promised to Hawkpaw. She then padded across the camp towards Mudtalon and Stonepelt who were sitting at the entrance of the camp. He flicked her tail at Hawkpaw, and meowed at the two warriors, and she led them into the forest.

Hawkpaw breathed out heavily, and slowly walked towards the entrance of the camp. She suddenly remembered Thrushkit. She wanted to see her brother, but she had to serve her clan. She already wasted a lot of time talking to Echowing and Tailstar. She raced off into the forest in search of prey. She stopped at the halfbridge, staring off into the distance. She hoped Nightpaw wouldn't return to Thunderclan. He was giving Tailstar some grief, and the Gathering was…Tomorrow!

_The Gathering!_ she thought, _I should've asked Tailstar about the Gathering!_

She never went to a Gathering. Foxpaw already went to one, and he said that the Gathering was amazing, getting to speak to other clan cats without the clan rivalry they always had. She could clearly picture the many sights of other clan cats.

_I must hunt for the clan, _Hawkpaw thought, shaking the thought of the Gathering out of her head. She raced off deeper into the forest, until she found a plump, white rabbit munching on a blade of grass. She crouched into a hunting position, spreading her weight around to make her paws silent when they touch the forest floor. She slowly crawled towards her target, one paw at a time. As the scent of rabbit filled Hawkpaw's nostrils, she leaped into the air, and unsheathed her claws, targeting for the surprised rabbit. With one strong swipe, she easily killed the rabbit. She bit onto her kill, and padded towards the camp. She placed down the rabbit onto the fresh-kill pile, and ventured into the forest once again to hunt. At the corner of her eye, she noticed Tailstar, Mudtalon, Stonepelt, and Cedarclaw. They were in a huddle, talking about something. Hawkpaw strained her ears to hear their conversation, even though it's wrong to eavesdrop.

"The scent of Shadowclan is stale. I think the trespasser has left Thunderclan territory." Stonepelt meowed, looking at the three other cats.

"We should strengthen the scent markers that separate us from Shadowclan." Mudtalon explained, looking at Stonepelt with his serious eyes.

"That is an excellent idea, Mudtalon, but I don't think fresh scent markers will stop Shadowclan." Tailstar explained quickly.

"What are you suggesting, Tailstar?" Cedarclaw asked, staring at the honored leader, his tail flicking in curiosity.

"Strengthen all the patrols. Make sure the warriors that join the patrols are ready for a fight." Tailstar answered blankly. Even with that expression, she wanted the best for her clan.

"Strengthen the patrols?" Cedarclaw mewed, "But the Gathering is tomorrow! What would happen to the camp if half of the clan will be at the Gathering?"

Mudtalon quickly spoke, slightly glaring at Tailstar, "Don't you think this is too much for _one _Shadowclan member? If a cat trespasses onto Thunderclan territory again, _then _we can strengthen the patrols."

"Thunderclan honors you for your opinion, Mudtalon." Tailstar whispered, "But I'm afraid of something."

The three warriors were astonished. They couldn't believe their strong leader was afraid of something. They leaned in to hear more of why Tailstar was afraid.

"Do you remember the prophecy that Maplefoot has shared with the clan?" Tailstar asked, blinking her sapphire eyes.

"Yes, Tailstar." the three warriors said.

"I'm thinking Shadowclan has something to do with it." Tailstar explained softly. She didn't want to provoke any cat hunting through the forest.

"Yes, Tailstar." Cedarclaw said, respectfully listening to the leader. The three warriors didn't know what to say then. They glanced at each other, and then looked at Tailstar.

Mudtalon broke the silence, "Who will be joining the Gathering?" It was obvious that he was trying to get Tailstar's mind off the Shadowclan trespasser.

Tailstar looked up into the sky, pondering for a moment, "I'm thinking of taking the three of you, Swallowpaw, and Hawkpaw."

Cedarclaw nodded. "I will notify the Apprentices."

The four Thunderclan members dismissed, and padded towards the camp.

_Finally! _Hawkpaw thought, _I'm going to a Gathering!_


	5. Chapter Four

Hawkpaw, filled with happiness, sprinted through the forest to find a squirrel to feed the clan. She wondered what would happen during the Gathering. Then, she stopped in her tracks, slightly skidding across the smooth patch of dirt underneath her paws. She thought, _What if Nightpaw sees me?_ A few moments later, she started thinking no one from the Thunderclan would notice. At the Gathering, a cat could befriend another, even though they were from a different clan. Perhaps she could get off the hook. All she has to do is avoid Mudtalon and Cedarclaw, the ones closest to Tailstar.

A squirrel caught her eye as she finally squirmed out of the thoughts of the Gathering. Hawkpaw immediately fell into a crouching position, and began prowling for her target. She silently padded closer and closer, ready to bolt. She sprang off the ground with her hind legs, and chased after the squirrel. She easily got close enough to the furry creature, and with one bite, she killed it. Hawkpaw grabbed her kill with her teeth, and padded towards the camp. She then stood frozen, listening to her surroundings.

"Hawkpaw?" a familiar voice cried through the bushes. It was Nightpaw!

Hawkpaw's ears stood up in alarm. She dropped her kill, and glared at the Shadowclan Apprentice. "What are you doing back here?"

"I was chased into Thunderclan territory because of a dog. It nearly bit my tail off!" Nightpaw meowed, flicking his tail.

Hawkpaw's ears folded back in disappointment. "You are not safe here. The other Apprentices are still in the forest hunting! You could get caught, and then get sent straight into Thunderclan camp! Our leader is already get worried because of you!"

"Why me?"

"Because of your scent." Hawkpaw meowed, "An evening patrol discovered the scent of Shadowclan near the halfbridge. Don't you remember meeting me there? It was probably _your _scent that got Tailstar worried!"

"Don't worry, Hawkpaw! I won't stay here for that long!" Nightpaw paused, "Anyway, are you going to the Gathering tomorrow night?" He looked awfully cheerful for a Shadowclan cat.

Hawkpaw hesitated to say anything. "Yes…How about you?"

"Of course I'm going! Owlstar promised me!" Nightpaw cried happily.

Hawkpaw's ears stood up as she began hearing pawsteps coming closer. "Go! I hear someone coming! I don't want you in trouble!" she meowed in a hushed voice.

Nightpaw paused, but he knew that Hawkpaw sensed something. He quickly sprinted away silently towards Shadowclan territory.

"Hi, Hawkpaw!" Foxpaw cried in a muffled voice. In his mouth was a fat squirrel.

"Hi, Foxpaw." Hawkpaw replied unenthusiastically. She didn't feel like talking to a Thunderclan cat right away.

"What's wrong?" Foxpaw asked curiously. He tilted his head to stare into the black and white apprentice's eyes.

"Nothing!" Hawkpaw answered, "I'm just tired of hunting. That's all."

Foxpaw nodded, and placed down the squirrel dangling from his mouth. "Do you know who's going to the Gathering yet?"

"Not yet." Hawkpaw lied.

"Don't worry! Cedarclaw told me! Mudtalon, Stonepelt, Cedarclaw, you, and Swallowpaw are all going to the Gathering!" he then sighed, "I wish I can go, but I have to protect the clan while you guys are gone! Perhaps next moon you and I can go together!" He flicked his tail happily.

"It sounds great, Foxpaw." Hawkpaw said, "Where's Swallowpaw?"

Foxpaw frowned a little, but he quickly returned to his cheerful state, "He's off hunting with Nutbeam."

Hawkpaw stared at the sky, and knew what time it was. "It looks like it is near supper. I think we should head back to camp and bring back our kill. We don't want our prey becoming crowfood."

"Yeah." Foxpaw replied blankly.

The two apprentices padded back to camp, each with their decent prey in their mouths. As they neared the entrance to the camp, they were met by Swallowpaw who was right behind Nutbeam. "Hey, guys!" he cried in a muffled voice. Somehow, he managed to catch an adder, assuming by what was in his mouth.

"Good evening, Swallowpaw." Hawkpaw greeted happily.

"Hi." Foxpaw said, and went off to place down his catch on the fresh-kill pile.

"What's his problem?" Swallowpaw asked, staring at the ginger tom.

"I guess he's jealous about who's going to the Gathering." Hawkpaw assumed, glancing at Foxpaw who stopped to greet Shadewhisker.

Swallowpaw's ears pricked up, interested in what she said. "Who's going to the Gathering?"

"Cedarclaw, Stonepelt, Mudtalon, you, and me." Hawkpaw answered. She started to think of creating an excuse to get away from Swallowpaw so she could finally take back her squirrel to the fresh-kill pile.

"Yes!" Swallowpaw meowed. His tail flicked in several different directions, and the adder in his mouth nearly fell.

"Come on, Swallowpaw. Let's go take our prey back to camp. It's almost supper." Hawkpaw explained, changing the subject. She always gets annoyed whenever Swallowpaw talks about the Gathering.

They padded towards the fresh-kill pile where Stonepelt and Shadewhisker were already taking their share of the prey. Hawkpaw placed down her squirrel, and took a mouse from the pile. Swallowpaw placed down his adder, and retrieved Hawkpaw's squirrel. They padded towards where Foxpaw was devouring his bird.

"What took you two so long?" Foxpaw asked, gobbling a piece of the bird down.

"We were talking." Swallowpaw explaind, "What's wrong with a little chit-chat?" He stared at Foxpaw as he made himself comfortable in his nest.

"Whatever." Foxpaw growled, coughing out a feather.

Hawkpaw sat in her nest, silent. She disliked the scene of her two friends fighting over whatever they were talking about. She just peacefully consumed her mouse, never looking at Foxpaw or Swallowpaw in the eye.

After supper was finished, all the warriors were sharing tongues with each other. It looked like Tailstar was liked to just relax for once. Every cat in Thunderclan was tranquilly relaxing as the sun continued to set; except poor Thrushkit. In the Nursery, the grey kit was as sick as ever. No one knows why, but Maplefoot's herbs didn't help Thrushkit get over the Blackcough.

Hawkpaw padded into the Nursery to visit her brother. "How's Thrushkit, Featherstem?" she asked, turning her head to the white she-cat who was lying down on the ground with the little kit by her side. In Hawkpaw's mouth was a mouse for Thrushkit.

"He's doing somewhat better, but he is still coughing out blood." Featherstem answered in disappointment. Her ears were flattened, and her tail was surrounding Thrushkit.

"This is for Thrushkit, Featherstem." Hawkpaw said, and she padded towards the Queen. She placed down the mouse right in front of Featherstem, and stared at the grey ball of fur beside her. "Is he sleeping?"

"For now." Featherstem meowed quietly, "Thank Starclan for giving him a time of peace." She picked up the mouse, and nudged at Thrushkit. "Wake up, my dear Warrior."

Thrushkit's eyes slowly opened, and he stared up at Hawkpaw. "Hi, Hawkpaw." he mewed softly. _Cough! Cough!_

"Eat this, my brave Warrior. It'll help you grow strong." Featherstem whispered, placing down the mouse next to Thrushkit.

The grey kit coughed a little, and slowly bit into the mouse. He savored each bite, until he began to cough out blood once again. His eyes closed in pain, his body trembling a little.

"Should I get Maplefoot?" Hawkpaw asked as she stared at poor Thrushkit.

"Go ahead." Featherstem answered, "Let's hope her herbs will help Thrushkit for the night. I don't want my little Warrior to feel the pain of Blackcough."

Hawkpaw nodded respectfully, and squirmed out of the Nursery. She entered the Medicine Cat's den, and beckoned for Maplefoot.

"What is it?" the Medicine Cat asked, turning towards Hawkpaw.

"Thrushkit needs some herbs for his sickness. It hurts Featherstem and me that he can't swallow a single morsel without coughing." Hawkpaw sighed, her ears flattened.

Maplefoot nodded, and rummaged through her supply of herbs. She returned to Hawkpaw with some catmint and tansy in her mouth. Give this to Thrushkit. It'll help with his cough." Her speech sounded dark and gloomy.

Hawkpaw took the precious herbs from Maplefoot's mouth, and walked back to the Nursery. She squeezed into the den, and she walked towards Thrushkit and Featherstem. "Here, Featherstem." She said as she carefully dropped the herbs onto the floor.

"Thank you, Hawkpaw." Featherstem mewed, and she took the herbs. She gave it to Thrushkit, and she touched his head with her nose. "Stay strong, Thrushkit. Stay strong."

Hawkpaw quietly walked out of the Nursery, and started towards the Apprentice's Den. The moon was already out, and the camp was quiet. Chirping of crickets could be easily heard. Tailstar was staring at her from the entrance of her den. She meowed at Hawkpaw to come to her.

The black and white apprentice stopped, and began walking towards the leader. "What is it, Tailstar?" she asked.

"Hawkpaw, have you seen Maplefoot?" Tailstar asked, flicking her tail slowly.

"Yes, I did. I went to see her to get herbs for Thrushkit."

"Have you seen that she looked awfully disappointed?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?" Tailstar's voice began to trail off.

Hawkpaw shook her head slowly, wondering what the leader would say next.

Tailstar breathed in heavily, "There's a good possibility that Thrushkit will soon die."


	6. Chapter Five

Hawkpaw couldn't sleep one bit after she heard the news Tailstar shared with her. Losing her brother after she fought so hard for him to stay alive just destroyed her inside. But even in this time of sorrow, she had to care for Thunderclan. Perhaps Maplefoot was wrong. The she-cat was probably tired of taking care of Thrushkit. But that hurt Hawkpaw more. Hawkpaw didn't want to think about the soon death of Thrushkit. Tomorrow night is the Gathering, and she wanted to represent Thunderclan the best she could.

"Wake up, Hawkpaw." Foxpaw meowed.

Hawkpaw slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the drowsiness she felt since she didn't sleep a wink last night. "What is it?" she asked groggily.

"Tailstar is waiting for you. She wants you up for some training." Foxpaw answered, pointing towards the patient leader who was sitting at the entrance to the camp.

"Thanks for waking me up, Foxpaw." Hawkpaw mewed, and got up from her nest. She padded across the camp towards her mentor.

"No problem." Foxpaw cried happily.

Hawkpaw glanced over her shoulder at Foxpaw to see that he was staring back at her. She jerked her head away, and stopped in front of Tailstar. "Good morning, Tailstar." She greeted her mentor with an esteemed lick to Tailstar's shoulder.

"Good morning, Hawkpaw." Tailstar meowed, "Are you ready for some training?"

"Yes, I am." Hawkpaw nodded slowly, keeping eye contact with her.

Tailstar nodded, and flicked her tail, gesturing for Hawkpaw to follow her. She climbed out of the entrance of the camp, and started towards the Training Hollow.

Hawkpaw followed happily, right behind her mentor. She managed to pick up speed, and fell into step beside Tailstar. "Is the Gathering going to be exciting this moon?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Tailstar answered without stopping, "Well, I have to tell the clans about the Shadowclan intruder that hunted in our territory. We need all the prey we need, now that Leafbare is coming to the forest soon."

"Is it _that _bad for another clan cat to hunt in another clan's territory?" Hawkpaw asked, looking up at Tailstar.

The leader nodded, "It's against the Warrior Code, and for generations, each clan managed to catch enough prey in their own territory to feed their clan. Their territory should support them with food. I remember when I was known as Tailwind, there was a major food shortage for Thunderclan. But we managed to pull through, even though each cat had to eat less than usual. If we were able to do that for two moons, then Shadowclan should be able to do that as well."

Hawkpaw understood Tailstar's answer, and looked at the forest. They were nearing the Training Hollow. Once they got to there, Tailstar turned around, and stared at Hawkpaw. Her body was calm, and she wasn't guarding herself, "Try to take me down."

Hawkpaw nodded, and fell into a crouching position. She slowly moved towards Tailstar, watching every move she made. With one quick jump, she leaped off the ground and landed perfectly on Tailstar's back. She gripped onto her opponent's fur with her claws, but didn't fully extend her claws to hurt Tailstar. Tailstar quickly dropped to the ground, and began rolling across the forest floor, trying to squash Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw grunted, getting the wind in her lungs knocked out of her. She managed to get herself off of Tailstar, and backed away, ears pricked up.

"Are you tired yet?" Tailstar asked, grinning. She was panting softly, still with strength.

Hawkpaw grinned back, and circled her target, observing Tailstar's movement. Her strong hind legs helped her leap over Tailstar and land back on her. Tailstar began to drop and roll once again, but Hawkpaw saw it coming. She jumped into the air, dodging Tailstar, and opened her mouth, baring her teeth. She bit onto Tailstar's scruff, and pulled her to the ground. Tailstar, surprised, landed with a thud, and struggled to get loose. Hawkpaw unsheathed her claws, and placed her paw on Tailstar's stomach.

"Are you tired yet?" Hawkpaw meowed, looking at her fallen opponent.

Tailstar's eyes glittered happily, "You showed great strength today. I never saw that scruff shake coming. Starclan honors you for your strength and quick-thinking." She touched Hawkpaw's nose with her nose, and breathed out.

"Do you want me to and hunt now?" Hawkpaw asked, panting.

"Go ahead. I'm going to prepare the evening patrol." Tailstar paused, "Do you already know who's going to the Gathering?"

Hawkpaw nodded happily. She couldn't wait for the event.

"Prepare for it, Hawkpaw. I'm sure you'll like being there." Tailstar replied, blinking her eyes. She disappeared into the forest at the direction of the camp.

Hawkpaw caught her breath, and padded through the forest. Not a minute went by when she noticed a squirrel with an acorn in its mouth. Hawkpaw crouched down, observing the squirrel. With an immediate jolt of energy, she bolted towards the squirrel and killed it with one bite. She carried her kill towards camp, only thinking of the Gathering. As she entered the camp, Mudtalon stopped her in her tracks. "H-hi, Mudtalon."

Mudtalon stared at Hawkpaw suspiciously. He said nothing to her, and walked into the forest, disappeared into the forest silently.

Hawkpaw stared at Mudtalon in confusion. _What was that all about?_ she thought. She padded slowly to the fresh-kill pile, and noticed that the pile was smaller than before. She placed down the squirrel onto the pile, and took a step back, staring at the fresh-kill pile. _I understand if some cats are hungry,_ Hawkpaw thought, _but no one has eaten that much prey before._

Oaksong padded up to Hawkpaw with a blank expression. "Hello, Hawkpaw. I see you have noticed that the fresh-kill pile has diminished drastically."

"What happened? Was someone_ that_ greedy on prey?" Hawkpaw asked, looking up at the wise elder of Thunderclan.

Oaksong shook his head, "While Tailstar and most of the warriors were out in the forest, a cat from Shadowclan stole some prey from us." His voice was calm, but he was angry inside.

"Was it the same intruder?" Hawkpaw asked. She was starting to assume it was Nightpaw. After all, he told her one day that Shadowclan was starving.

"No one knows yet. To most cats, every Shadowclan member is the same." Oaksong answered, glaring at the fresh-kill pile.

"Do you think there will be enough to go around?" Hawkpaw asked, thinking about poor Thrushkit.

"There will be if everyone hunts more prey." Oaksong replied, staring at Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw took that cue, and nodded, "I'll go and hunt for some prey. Don't worry, Oaksong. I'll try to get enough prey for everyone." She hurried back into the forest, searching for some more prey. She managed to catch a fat mouse, and quickly carried it back to camp. She placed it onto the fresh-kill pile, and raced back into the forest.

"Hawkpaw!" Swallowpaw meowed. He raced to her side with a squirrel in his jaws, "Did you hear what happened to our food supply?"

"Yes, I have." Hawkpaw replied. She respected Swallowpaw for being a great hunter, "How much prey have you caught?"

"Let's see," Swallowpaw started, "I caught a rabbit, a shrew, and a squirrel. "How about you?"

"I caught a squirrel and a mouse." Hawkpaw answered, nodding.

Foxpaw padded towards the two apprentices with a mouse in his jaws, "I hope this is enough."

"I think we hunted a lot of prey. I'm sure we'll be able to feed the entire clan _twice_." Hawkpaw cried happily.

The three apprentices padded back to camp, and helped fill the fresh-kill pile back to its original state after another hunt. After supper, everyone shared tongues and relaxed before the Gathering. Everything was peaceful for once.

"I'm glad everyone got fed." Swallowpaw yawned after he ate the last portion of his mouse.

"Me too." Foxpaw meowed, grooming his fur, even though he's going to stay in the camp.

Hawkpaw looked out of the Apprentice's Den, staring at the direction of the Island where the Gathering was held ever since twolegs destroyed the original place where the clans lived. Even though she never saw the clans leaving their original territory, she shared the pain of losing the place where their ancestors have lives for generations. She began grooming her fur, waiting for Tailstar to gather the cats so they can travel to the Island.

It didn't take as long as Hawkpaw thought it would take for Tailstar to summon the cats going to the Gathering. Cedarclaw, Stonepelt, Mudtalon, Swallowpaw, and Hawkpaw joined Tailstar below the Highrock.

"Are you all ready to journey to the Island?" Tailstar asked, glancing at each cat.

Everyone nodded, and looked at each other.

Tailstar nodded as well, and padded out of the camp, with the group of cats following her. She led them into Shadowclan territory, trying to go through the clan's land as quick as her group could walk. They followed the lake's sandy bank, looking for the tall trees that grow on the Island. She stopped walking once they reach the Greenleaf Twolegplace. She looked back at her group, and silently signaled for them to cautiously go across the Twolegplace. Quietly, the group of cats crossed the Twolegplace in a straight line, keeping their ears pricked for any sign of twolegs. Fortunately, no twoleg noticed them, and they were able to reach Riverclan territory. They kept following the edge of the lake, looking for the Island. At the corner of Tailstar's eye, she saw a Riverclan warrior staring at them. The warrior knew they were going to the Gathering because he never stopped, and asked them where they were going. The group stopped at the beginning of the treebridge that helped the clans travel to the Island without getting their fur wet. Tailstar flicked her tail for her group to follow her, and she crossed the treebidge cautiously, watching her step. The group immediately followed. One by one, each cat padded onto the treebridge. They quickly got to the Island, and Tailstar took her place next to Copperstar, leader of Riverclan, and Whitestar, leader of Windclan.

"Where are Owlstar and his group?" Tailstar asked, looking at the two leaders curiously.

"I guess they haven't got here yet." Whitestar answered, looking around the Island.

Just in time, Owlstar, the leader of Shadowclan, padded across the treebridge towards the three other leaders. "Sorry if Shadowclan is late. We got stuck at Greenleaf Twolegplace because there were so many twolegs there."

Tailstar glared at the Shadowclan leader, "Could you explain why a Shadowclan cat has been hunting on our territory and stealing our prey?"

Owlstar nodded respectfully, "I'm sorry about that, Tailstar. Our apprentices have been going into some mischief lately, now that Shadowclan is starting to starve."

"What does that mean?" Copperstar asked in confusion.

"Tallpaw and Nightpaw have been invading Thunderclan territory!" Stormpaw, a Shadowclan apprentice, meowed loudly.

Every cat turned to Tallpaw and Nightpaw who were extremely astonished. "What?"


	7. Chapter Six

The tall pale tom known as Tallpaw pricked his ears up in astonishment. He had no idea what was going on. Nightpaw flicked his tail back and forth in anger. He was frustrated at Stormpaw for accusing him like that. The black tom stood up, and glared at the white apprentice known as Stormpaw, "How dare you accuse Tallpaw and me!"

Stormpaw chuckled, as if Nightpaw said something stupid. "I am one of Shadowclan. I have the right to speak for the sake of our clan, Nightpaw. And you should respect me as well. I _am _your brother." he meowed, and his yellow eyes gleamed, as if he wanted to light the darkness.

"Enough, you two!" Owlstar hissed at the two apprentices, and looked at the other leaders, "Well, do you believe my apprentice?"

Tailstar, Copperstar, and Whitestar whispered to each other in secrecy. Every now and then, they glance at the curious Owlstar, but they immediately return to their conversation that could change the status between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. After a few minutes, Whitestar stared at Owlstar's yellow eyes.

"It is hard to tell, Owlstar, that he is telling the truth. We just heard it from one cat. Has any other cats seen Nightpaw and Tallpaw trespass on Thunderclan territory?" Whitestar asked, tilting his head, but keeping his stern eyes on Shadowclan's leader.

Owlstar nodded in respect, and looked at his group of Shadowclan warriors and apprentices. Many of them have nodded when Owlstar's yellow eyes peered at each and every one of them. The brown tom jerked his head back at the rest of the leaders. "Is that enough for you?" Owlstar asked, growling a little.

_Shadowclan is lying!_ Hawkpaw wanted to say, but she knew that Nightpaw has been trespassing on Thunderclan territory. She wished she drove Nightpaw off her clan's territory sooner, then letting him feed off their prey-filled forest. She looked at Swallowpaw who was staring at the leaders. He obviously wanted to know what would happen next.

"Nightpaw and Tallpaw, come here." Copperstar beckoned across the Island. He stared directly at the two worried cats who were hesitating to come forward. "We don't have all night." he growled impatiently.

Nightpaw and Tallpaw looked at each other, and quickly padded to the branch where the leaders were sitting. They sat down, and looked at the leaders, waiting for their fate. Tallpaw was worried sick, but Nightpaw was filled with anger, twitching his tail as he thought of his cruel brother, Stormpaw.

"Is it true that you have been trespassing on another clan's territory without that clan's permission?" Copperstar asked, looking at the two apprentices, but more at Nightpaw.

The two apprentices said nothing. They were stiff on their feet. In desperation to get out of the harsh spotlight, Tallpaw began to open his mouth. Before he was able to say a word, Nightpaw growled at Copperstar, "We haven't done anything with Thunderclan's territories."

Copperstar stared at Nightpaw sternly. He didn't truly believe the apprentice, but he didn't want to look like he was desperate for the topic to be over as soon as possible.

"Tailstar, I suggest you strengthen your scent markers and your patrols. At the next Gathering, if this problem keeps popping up, we will surely take action." Whitestar meowed, licking his paw.

_That would be easier if that fire didn't kill all those warriors,_ Hawkpaw thought in sadness. When she was a kit, the forest fire swept through the land of Thunderclan and nearly killed her if Mudtalon hadn't saved her. She missed many of the fallen warriors, even though she didn't respect how loyal a warrior could be to the clan since she was a little kit back then.

It looked as if Tailstar was thinking the same because worry could be seen in Tailstar's blue eyes. "Very well." Then, she remembered another thing that she wanted to talk about, "Has any of your Medicine Cats received a prophecy from Starclan?"

Everyone's ears pricked up in astonishment.

"A prophecy?" Sandyfoot, a Riverclan warrior, asked in curiosity.

"What is it about?" Stoneclaw, a Windclan warrior, asked, ears pricked.

"Two will share the burden of their evil kin." Tailstar answered, her eyes darkening as the words "evil kin" were spoken. She couldn't help but ponder on what it meant once again.

"What does your Medicine Cat think the prophecy means?" Whitestar asked, leaning forward in curiosity. He glanced at his own Medicine Cat, Flowerstem, as if wanting to ask the grey she-cat if _she _received that prophecy as well.

"Maplefoot assumes that it means two cats will be held responsible for their brother or sister." Tailstar answered, dipping her head at the curious leader.

"Rabbittail, did you ever get this prophecy from Starclan before?" Copperstar asked, leaning forward to listen to Riverclan's loyal Medicine Cat.

The white she-cat shook her head slowly, her ears flattened. "No, Copperstar. I haven't had a connection with Starclan for moons."

"How about you, Flowerstem?" Whitestar asked, staring at the she-cat.

"No, Whitestar." Flowerstem answered in embarrassment. It was like she wanted to get a connection from Starclan.

"How about your Medicine Cat, Owlstar?" Copperstar asked, looking at the brown tom who was sitting further away from Tailstar.

Owlstar looked at Bramblefur who was staring straight at the leaders. "Have you received anything from Starclan yet?" His voice was rough, as if he wanted to hear Shadowclan's Medicine Cat say "yes."

Bramblefur hesitated, but then she found the courage to speak the truth, even though it would make his leader frustrated. "No, Owlstar." He muttered, and shifted his paws around, waiting for Owlstar to yell at him.

Owlstar struggled to keep his anger inside him. It eventually built up inside him, and he hissed in anger, "What? I thought you were Shadowclan's Medicine Cat! Why haven't you received a sign from Starclan? Is it because you do not believe in Starclan? Is that it?"

"Stop, Owlstar!" Whitestar hissed at the angered leader, and flicked his tail in front of Owlstar. He did not want anyone to fight since they were being watched by Starclan above them. "It is not Bramblefur's fault that he has not received a sign from Starclan!"

Owlstar glared at Whitestar in anger. He did not want to be among the puny clans who haven't been getting signs from Starclan. He jerked his head back to Bramblefur who was folding his ears back in fright. "I'll talk to you when we get back to camp." Owlstar growled softly.

"We will wait for Starclan to give us more signs about the prophecy. In the next Gathering, be sure to tell everyone if Starclan has notified your Medicine Cat, Maplefoot, once again." Copperstar spoke, turning his head to Tailstar.

"I will make sure of that, Copperstar." Tailstar replied, dipping her head in respect. She flicked her long tail at Owlstar who was quietly muttering to himself.

"Shall we call the Gathering adjourned?" Whitestar asked, looking at the three leaders.

Tailstar and Copperstar both nodded their heads in agreement. Copperstar was the first to lead his clan back to camp.

"Riverclan, follow me!" he meowed, and led the group of Riverclan warriors and apprentices back to their own camp.

Whitestar leaped off the branch, and called out to his own clan, "Windclan, follow me!" He led Windclan off the treebridge, and quickly padded for the hills.

"Shadowclan, follow me!" Owlstar yowled in anger, and he took off, his clan barely being able to catch up with him. They disappeared into the darkness and left Thunderclan at the Island.

Tailstar pondered for a moment. She was confused about Owlstar. He seemed different somehow. "Thunderclan, follow me." she said softly, and leaped off the branch. She looked at all the warriors and apprentices, and padded onto the treebridge. Cedarclaw, Stonepelt, Mudtalon, Hawkpaw, and Swallowpaw followed her off the Island and onto the edge of Riverclan territory.

"So, how do you think the Gathering was?" Swallowpaw asked, turning his head towards Hawkpaw who was padding right next to him.

"It was pretty interesting. I can't believe Owlstar held his claws back." Hawkpaw answered, nodding her head in wonder.

"Well, it _is_ against the Warrior Code." Swallowpaw added, staring at the lake, the water reflecting the light coming from the full-moon above their heads. "Starclan would've been _very_ upset if a battle broke out at a time of peace."

The group of Thunderclan cats padded back home in silence. Tailstar's tail was flicking back and forth, almost hitting Cedarclaw on the side of the head. But the Thunderclan Deputy didn't mind. He knew that Tailstar was going through some misgivings. Thunderclan has been working hard for the past seasons, keeping up the pace of hunting as fast as they had when Thunderclan had five more warriors last time.

As they neared the camp, Tailstar looked at Cedarclaw who fell into step with her. "Cedarclaw, at dawn, add another warrior to the patrol. Do the same thing with the evening patrol. I don't want those Shadowclan pests trespassing on our territory again." she muttered, and she padded quickly back to the leader's den.

"Come on, Hawkpaw." Swallowpaw whispered, and padded towards the Apprentice's Den.

Hawkpaw followed Swallowpaw, and pushed away the vines that showed the entrance to the den. "Good evening, Foxpaw."

Foxpaw slowly opened his eyes, and yawned slowly. "I see you two have returned. How was it?"

"Not that great." Hawkpaw answered, shrugging.

"What?"

"Shadowclan and Thunderclan are sort of enemies now."

"Do you mean clan rivalry kind of enemies?" Foxpaw asked, standing up, and stretching his strong forelegs.

"No…More like fight to the death enemies." Hawkpaw answered sadly.

"So Thunderclan and Shadowclan are in a sort of war?" Foxpaw asked, his ears pricked up in astonishment.

Swallowpaw and Hawkpaw nodded slowly, wondering what would happen to Thunderclan and Shadowclan now.


	8. Chapter Seven

A quarter of a moon has gone by, and Tailstar still has suspicions of Shadowclan, even though no cat scent has been found on their territory; not even on the border. But Thunderclan's leader still thinks Shadowclan is holding back until they get Thunderclan off-guard. The patrols were large, leaving only two warriors and the apprentices to guard the camp. Flamestone, the oldest elder, always says that Tailstar is going crazy now. But most of Thunderclan still believe that what their leader thinks is best.

"Hawkpaw, wake up." Foxpaw mewed, nudging her shoulder lightly.

Hawkpaw slowly opened her eyes, and then opened her mouth to let out a long yawn. "What is it, Foxpaw? Is it morning already?" she asked, sitting up and licking her paws.

"Yes. Cedarclaw still wants the apprentices to guard the camp, you know." Foxpaw meowed, trying to wake Hawkpaw up fully.

Hawkpaw's ears pricked up in astonishment. "Oh right!" She sprang out of her nest, and into the center of the camp. She looked around and noticed only the queens, elders, Maplefoot, Shadewhisker, and Nutbeam were at the camp. "Have the others already gone for the dawn patrol?"

Foxpaw nodded, padding next to her. "Don't you think it's kind of silly for Tailstar to order _this _much protection? If Shadowclan attacks, everyone will be ready for a fight."

"Don't be too cocky, Foxpaw." a dark grey tom padded up to the two apprentices. It was Shadewhisker, Hawkpaw's father, "We cannot predict when Shadowclan attacks, unless Starclan sends Maplefoot a message. We just have to be careful."

"But, Shadewhisker, it's so boring alone at the camp! I want to be around the warriors! And Cedarclaw has been neglecting my warrior training!" Foxpaw growled, shifting his paws in boredom.

"Don't worry, Foxpaw. Once this case settles down, you will be able to train all day with Cedarclaw." Shadewhisker replied, twitching his whiskers.

"Can't you train with us just for today? I _really_ want to become a warrior soon." Hawkpaw mewed, blinking her bright yellow eyes.

"I'm sure you would become a strong warrior, Hawkpaw, but Tailstar ordered me to stay and guard the camp while the others were patrolling the forest." Shadewhisker shrugged in disappointment, "You always have to be loyal to the clan. That is what makes you a true warrior."

Hawkpaw and Foxpaw nodded, and they walked off so they could talk to Nutbeam who was at the entrance of the camp, looking around for signs of danger.

"Greetings, Nutbeam." Foxpaw meowed, and looked up at Swallowpaw's mentor.

Nutbeam stared at Foxpaw with a serious face. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the camp?" she asked, looking through the forest.

"Well, I was just wondering if you know where Swallowpaw went. He isn't in the camp." Foxpaw murmered, shifting his paws slowly.

"He's off hunting for a few minutes. Then, he should come back. We can't afford to lose a cat in this time of need." Nutbeam growled, looking around the forest. "Now, go and guard the camp."

Foxpaw and Hawkpaw, surprised, walked away from Nutbeam and to the center of the camp. They both looked at each other awkwardly.

"Nutbeam seems cranky today." Hawkpaw said as she folded her ears back.

Flamestone, Thunderclan's oldest elder, padded up to them from the elder's den, overhearing their conversation. "Don't worry about Nutbeam, you two. She is just trying to protect Thunderclan the best she can."

"Was she that cranky while you were still a warrior?" Foxpaw asked, tilting his head in wonder.

"Well, she was an apprentice when I was a warrior. I was actually her mentor! She was a sweet she-cat back then. She always loved to spend time with the other apprentices who are now Shadewhisker, Featherstem, Petalheart, Stonepelt, and the deceased Pinethistle. She always looked forward for some training and hunting. She became a happy go-lucky warrior, until that massive forest fire swept through and killed her mate, Pinethistle. After the fire, she transformed into a serious warrior that is always too overprotective."

"I feel bad for Swallowpaw." Foxpaw mewed, stretching his forelegs.

"Don't be, Foxpaw. Nutbeam has great battle moves, and probably taught most of them to Swallowpaw already. Swallowpaw should be thankful for the impressive knowledge." Flamestone replied, nodding his head in respect for the white she-cat.

"Thanks for the story, Flamestone, but we have to go back and guard the camp." Hawkpaw growled in disappointment over how boring guarding the camp is. The two apprentices said their good-byes to the elder, and padded across the camp.

"I never knew how boring it is without all the warriors in the camp." Foxpaw murmured as he rolled his green eyes. He stretched his forelegs on the soft ground and yawned. "There's nothing to do! It's so quiet!"

Hawkpaw's ears pricked up as she thought of something. _Thrushkit! _she thought. "Foxpaw, is it ok if I go to the Nursery right now?"

"Of course. Are you going to see your little brother?" Foxpaw asked, pointing at the Nursery entrance with his nose.

Hawkpaw nodded quickly, and padded to the den's entrance. She squeezed herself into the warm den with moss comforting her soft yet powerful paws underneath her. She peered across the Nursery to see Featherstem looking down at the ground in sadness. Hawkpaw padded up to her mother and nudged her side, "What's wrong, Featherstem?"

Featherstem raised her head up to look at the black and white apprentice. "Maplefoot had to take Thrushkit away from the Nursery and into the Medicine Cat's Den because he might infect the other kits. She also said he might die in a few moons!" her voice was broken and her words trailed away as Featherstem's white fur laid back right onto her skin.

Hawkpaw nodded slowly, and licked Featherstem's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry. Thrushkit will survive. I can feel it."

"But Maplefoot doesn't! After all, she's the Medicine Cat!" the queen wailed in disappointment.

Then, Hawkpaw remembered what she had heard at the Gathering. She spoke the words in her mind, and then, she spoke it to the troubled queen, "You can't just believe _one_ cat without some proof."

Featherstem smiled a little, and licked Hawkpaw's muzzle. "Thank you for trying to comfort me."

Just then, Petalheart, the second queen, squeezed into the Nursery with her kits, Whitekit and Violetkit.

"Don't play too roughly!" Petalheart meowed, watching her kits carefully.

Whitekit fell into a crouching position, watching his sister. With a swift move, he leaped into the air and tackled Violetkit to the ground with his soft paws. "Ha! I got you!" he mewed as he pinned her down to the ground.

Violetkit yowled at Whitekit and used her back legs to send Whitekit flying. "Ha! I got you!" she imitated Whitekit's voice.

"Good job with the counter attack, Violetkit!" Petalheart cried in happiness. She loved watching her beautiful kits playing as warriors.

Hawkpaw turned her head from Whitekit and Violetkit to Featherstem. She noticed some sadness in her eyes as she carefully watched the kits playing.

"They remind me just like when you and Thrushkit were born." Featherstem mewed softly. She smiled at Hawkpaw, and licked her own paws.

"He did like being the warrior even though I was 5 moons older than he was." Hawkpaw murmured, dipping her head in respect. She looked into Featherstem's eyes one more time, and then she squeezed her way out of the Nursery. She looked around the camp, searching for Foxpaw. At the corner of her eye, she saw Maplefoot who was padding back to her den with a mouthful of tansy in her jaws. She quickly darted for the Medicine Cat, hoping to see Thrushkit. "Maplefoot, is Thrushkit in there?"

Maplefoot turned her head to look at Hawkpaw. She said something, but her words were muffled by the herbs in her mouth.

Hawkpaw tilted her head in confusion. "Could you say that again?"

Maplefoot carefully placed down the tansy, and looked at the apprentice. "Yes, he is in my den. But he is still ill. I'm sorry if his move confused you, but I don't want Whitekit or Violetkit to catch Blackcough." The Medicine Cat sighed, and picked up the herbs. She gestured for Hawkpaw to follow her inside. They walked into the darkness together, and right at Maplefoot's paws was a ball of fur.

Hawkpaw looked at Thrushkit in worry. "Thrushkit?" She nudged the little kit at his side, and tried to look at his face.

Thrushkit's muzzle had some dry blood stains on it, and his ears were twitching nervously.

"Is he alright?" Hawkpaw had to ask for Featherstem.

"He is still coughing out even more blood. I don't think he should come back to the Nursery for a moon or two." Maplefoot answered, placing down the tansy next to Thrushkit.

"Didn't you say that he will die in a couple of moons?" Hawkpaw asked in worry. She did not want to hear the other end of the question.

"Well, it depends if his Blackcough goes away or not. I don't know why, but no herb that helps stop cough isn't working with Thrushkit. He's going to be made an apprentice in a few weeks, right?" Maplefoot added.

Hawkpaw nodded, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Because of his illness, it may keep him from becoming an apprentice until he is better." Maplefoot replied softly. She picked up one tansy, and placed it into Thrushkit's mouth carefully.

Hawkpaw said nothing except "good-bye," and she left the Medicine Cat's Den. She looked around the camp and noticed Swallowpaw has returned. He padded up to her and greeted her, "Hi, Hawkpaw! How are you on this beautiful day?"

Hawkpaw suddenly began whimpering in sadness. She laid her muzzle on Swallowpaw's shoulder, wanting some comfort. He was astonished for a moment, but he wanted to comfort her. He let her rest her muzzle on him, and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be ok."


	9. Chapter Eight

Foxpaw padded up to the two cats. He looked at them in confusion, wondering what hurt Hawkpaw so badly. He growled softly too, watching as Hawkpaw was comforted by Swallowpaw. He walked up to her, pretending as if Swallowpaw wasn't even there. "What happened, Hawkpaw?" he asked, nudging his nose into her fur.

Hawkpaw slowly raised her head out of Swallowpaw's fur, and looked at Foxpaw. "If Thrushkit doesn't get better- which Maplefoot believes -he won't be able to start his warrior training for moons!" her voice was broken, and her eyes gleamed in pure sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Hawkpaw." Foxpaw murmured into Hawkpaw's flattened ears. He licked her shoulder, and let her rest her head on his shoulder instead of Swallowpaw's.

"Cheer up, Hawkpaw. Starclan will do all they can to keep your brother living with us. Each living thing deserves to live in peace." Swallowpaw explained, rubbing his head against Hawkpaw's fluffy cheek.

"Thank you, Swallowpaw." Hawkpaw whispered under her breath. She smiled delicately, but she felt like falling down onto the ground. She wished Starclan would watch over Thrushkit and help him live. _Please Starclan, _she thought, _watch my brother carefully. Thunderclan can't afford to lose such a precious cat in the paws of disease._

Soon, the dawn patrol returned, huffing and puffing after a long trek through the entire forest. Whitekit and Violetkit met Cedarclaw, their father, to see if he brought them back something.

"Sorry, my little warriors. Next time, I'll bring you back a mouse." Cedarclaw purred, playfully pawing at each kit. The kits mewed in happiness, and they quickly returned back to the Nursery when Petalheart called them to go back to her side. Cedarclaw returned to Tailstar's side, whispering something to her with Mudtalon replying to the Deputy. Tailstar just stood there, listening carefully to her most trusted warriors in Thunderclan.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Foxpaw asked, glancing at the three cats next to the Leader's Den.

"Is it bad to eavesdrop?" Swallowpaw asked, straining his ears so he can hear their conversation.

Hawkpaw thought for a moment, and then opened her mouth to speak, "It shouldn't hurt to try." She looked at her two friends, and then strained her ears to listen. Foxpaw did as well.

"There was a white cat- I think a tom –watching me on the other side of the twoleg path. You couldn't really tell unless you really looked closely on Shadowclan's side of the path." Cedarclaw explained to the senior warrior and the leader.

"I didn't see a white tom where I was patrolling, but I saw a black tom walking around the Greenleaf Twolegplace. The tom also had a pale tom with him as well. I think they were hunting, but why would they hunt _there? _Firestar gave Shadowclan that piece of territory because it had little prey, after all. I'm surprised Shadowclan hasn't figured it out yet." Mudtalon growled, shifting his paws through the dirt.

"I don't think Shadowclan is _that _dumb not to figure it out. What I'm thinking is that they were spying on the dawn patrol." Tailstar explained, her pretty blue eyes darkening.

"Honestly, Tailstar, Shadowclan isn't backing down." Mudtalon growled, flicking his tail in anger.

"What we need is patience." Tailstar simply replied, dipping her head at the two warriors, "I think it's time for everyone to hunt for the clan. We don't want anyone to go hungry just because of our patrols."

Mudtalon and Cedarclaw nodded, and they padded off to the entrance of the Thunderclan camp. "Foxpaw, would you like to come and hunt with me?" Cedarclaw asked, looking over his shoulder towards the ginger tom.

"No problem, Cedarclaw." Foxpaw meowed, and looked at Hawkpaw. "Everything will be fine." he mewed, and sprinted off to meet his mentor so they could hunt. They disappeared into the forest, keeping their guard up for any Shadowclan trespassers.

Nutbeam called out from the camp entrance as well, looking straight at Swallowpaw. "Let's go hunt, Swallowpaw."

Swallowpaw smiled at Hawkpaw, and padded towards Nutbeam who was waiting for her apprentice to bound up to the entrance, her tail impatiently flicking back and forth.

Now, Hawkpaw was alone. She looked around to see if Tailstar was looking at her so they could go and hunt. But, when she turned her head to look at the leader, she noticed that Tailstar had already left the camp to hunt by herself. Hawkpaw's ears drooped and her tail fell in between her legs. She slowly left the camp, looking for an easy catch. She had lost her strength to hunt something since the Gathering several days ago. _At least,_ she thought, _Nightpaw hasn't traveled onto Thunderclan territory for a while._

She suddenly spotted a fat rabbit chewing on some grass a few fox-lengths away. Hawkpaw crouched into a hunting position, and silently crept towards the rabbit. As she neared the rabbit, almost just one fox-length away, she darted after the rabbit, claws unsheathed. Unfortunately, the rabbit saw her coming towards it, and it bolted away in lightning speed. Hawkpaw skidded to a halt and watched her target hop away towards Windclan territory. She turned around and searched the other way for more prey. Lost in thought of Thrushkit, she padded all the way to the halfbridge where she had met Nightpaw for the first time. On her accidental walk to the halfbridge, she didn't try to chase after a squirrel that actually hopped right in her path and a mouse that was loudly squeaking and sniffing the air. As Hawkpaw neared the halfbridge, she noticed, just as what Cedarclaw reported, was a white tom staring at her from the other side of the twoleg path. In curiosity, she crept forward, wondering who the tom was. The tom hissed through the shadows and padded out of the darkness of the fir trees.

"Did Tailstar order for more patrols to check out this area?" the tom asked, bearing his teeth in anger.

Hawkpaw said nothing as she stared at the tom's eyes, observing his every move.

"You don't say much, do you?" the tom asked, flicking his tail without any caution whatsoever.

Again, Hawkpaw didn't say anything. She stood her ground, waiting for a right time to strike.

"You don't know me, do you?" Stormpaw asked, staring at her with his glowing yellow eyes that pierced the shadows of the trees that fell on top of them.

Hawkpaw managed to answer his question, "No."

"But I know you. You are Hawkpaw, Tailstar's apprentice." Stormpaw replied, twitching his nose and grinning evilly.

Hawkpaw was astonished. She had no idea how a Shadowclan cat knew her name, and more importantly, who she's training with. "How-"

"Save your breath, mouse-brain!" the tom meowed, placing one paw forward, "I just know, ok? Anyway, it's rude for a gentleman to not introduce his name first to a she-cat, so to make up for it, my name is Stormpaw."

"Stormpaw! You were the one who accused Nightpaw!" Hawkpaw hissed, unsheathing her claws. She didn't even think of the thought that Nightpaw _did_ trespass on Thunderclan territory. She just wanted to stop hearing that one of her friends was being treated like an enemy.

"Now, now, there is no need to unsheathe your claws at me. I _am_ still on Shadowclan territory, after all." Stormpaw explained, padding back and forth across the twoleg path. He flicked his tail back and forth, as if he wanted to make Hawkpaw fall in love with him.

However, it just made Hawkpaw even more frustrated. She crouched down and growled loudly, her fur fluffing out to make her look twice her size. "If you want to fight, let's fight. I don't care if I get wounded. I just want to see you out of my sight!" she hissed, arching her back.

Stormpaw rolled his eyes, and unsheathed his own claws. "It's so hard not to battle a she-cat as beautiful as you." It was obvious he was trying to get her off-guard.

Hawkpaw released her grip off the ground a little, but then she firmly placed her paws back onto the ground, not letting some Shadowclan cat make her fall to the paws of emotion. She leaped into the air and landed a fox-length closer to Stormpaw. She waited for her opponent to make a move.

"If that's what you want." Stormpaw meowed, and leaped into the air. He finally left Shadowclan territory, and landed onto Thunderclan territory. His claws were abnormally long, and on his landing, he nearly raked Hawkpaw's nose. He padded back two times, and crouched down, his golden yellow eyes never leaving Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw studied him as well. She learned well from Tailstar about battling, and she easily remembered everything Tailstar had taught her. She sprinted off in a zigzag line towards Stormpaw, claws sheathed.

Stormpaw bolted towards Hawkpaw, his long claws spreading dirt around him. He rose onto his hind legs and flailed his paws, his long claws slicing through the warm, intense air.

Hawkpaw dodged one of his paws, and stopped sprinting at Stormpaw's side for a split second. She then raised her sheathed paw, and turned her paw about 90 degrees. She then pounded the top of Stormpaw's head with a massive blow with her paw.

Stormpaw hissed, his head spinning after the frontal paw blow. He shook his head, continuing to see stars. He blinked his eyes, and managed to see where he was, but everything around him was still continuing to be a blur. Hawkpaw noticed her open chance, and she leaped into the air and once one of her paws touched the ground, she pushed herself towards Stormpaw's side and she tackled him to the ground. Stormpaw laid there, his eyes closed and his chest going up and down slowly. Hawkpaw cautiously walked up towards the body and she sniffed it. She strained her ears to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. Suddenly, Hawkpaw was tackled to the ground by massive white paws. Stormpaw was faking his death! Stormpaw rose onto his hind legs, and let his weight crush Hawkpaw as his paws fell onto Hawkpaw's chest. She squealed in pain, her world dimming.

Stormpaw suddenly turned his head to another direction. A black tom tackled Stormpaw to the ground, and clawed at Stormpaw's face. The two cats battled for minutes as Hawkpaw lay there, struggling to regain her strength to stand up. She managed to raise her head up, and noticed the black tom was Nightpaw! She tried to meow to Nightpaw, but pain robbed her words from her mouth. Her head suddenly fell to the ground as her muscles became too tired.

A few minutes later, Stormpaw squealed and sprinted towards the safety of Shadowclan territory. "Wait until I tell Owlstar about you hurting one of your clanmates!" he growled in frustration, and he disappeared into the shadows of the fir trees.

Nightpaw sighed, and crept up to Hawkpaw's side. He bent down to lick Hawkpaw's cheek, and he rested his muzzle on her carefully. "Don't worry. You'll be ok. I'm sure of it." he mewed softly.

Pawsteps roared across the forest, and Tailstar, Foxpaw, and Cedarclaw appeared from out of nowhere.

"Hawkpaw!" Foxpaw meowed in astonishment.

"The trespasser: Nightpaw!" Tailstar hissed, and she bolted towards Nightpaw in lightning speed.

In fear of angering Thunderclan even more, he sprinted off towards the safety of the Shadowclan camp.

Foxpaw sprinted to Hawkpaw's side, and licked Hawkpaw's muzzle. "Nightpaw won't injure you anymore, not when I'm here." he mewed softly.

_Nightpaw, _Hawkpaw thought until she drifted off into a deep sleep next to Foxpaw's paws.


	10. Chapter Nine

Foxpaw took a step back as Cedarclaw carefully bit onto Hawkpaw's scruff and carried her towards the camp. He looked at Tailstar in worry, wondering was ok.

Tailstar understood Cedarclaw's worry, and she opened her mouth to speak, "While I smelled the area around Hawkpaw, I smelled the scent of Shadowclan blood on the ground. The scent jaggedly ran off into Shadowclan territory with the scent of Hawkpaw right next to it. To those scents, I'm positive Hawkpaw drove one of the Shadowclan trespassers off Thunderclan territory, but there were too many cats."

"It must've been a warrior who attacked Hawkpaw, or some cat that is as strong as a warrior." Cedarclaw explained in a muffled voice.

"I'm sure of that as well. Hawkpaw has showed a lot of strength today." Tailstar stopped to think, then, an idea popped into her head, "Do you think she should advance into a warrior with Foxpaw instead of waiting another moon with Swallowpaw?"

Cedarclaw's eyes widened in surprise. He then looked to the sky, wondering if it _is_ the right choice for the apprentice. "She has showed enough strength, and left major wounds on Nightpaw when I saw that apprentice. I believe she has learned enough skill from you and her own experiences to become a warrior of Thunderclan." he meowed softly.

Foxpaw's eyes gleamed as he heard the conversation between Tailstar and Cedarclaw. _Now Swallowpaw will be out of the picture for another moon! _he thought in happiness. He smiled, and skipped a little across the forest floor. They traveled back to the camp just before supper, and everyone- including the kits –walked towards the small group of cats, wondering what happened to Hawkpaw. The kits were shocked as they watched Hawkpaw's limp body dangle from Cedarclaw's jaws.

"When would be the two apprentices' warrior ceremonies?" Cedarclaw asked softly in Tailstar's ear.

"Tomorrow right before supper. Hawkpaw should be awake by then." Tailstar whispered, nodding her head as she walked towards the large group of cats. She easily explained everything about what happened to Hawkpaw. She then padded towards Maplefoot who was sitting patiently next to the Medicine Cat's Den. The two she-cats murmured something to each other, and Maplefoot nodded. The Medicine Cat padded towards Cedarclaw and dipped her head.

"I will take Hawkpaw into my den for the night." Maplefoot explained, looking up at Cedarclaw who still had Hawkpaw in his carefully clamped jaws.

Cedarclaw nodded and carefully placed down the apprentice, and Maplefoot carefully grabbed Hawkpaw's scruff. She once again dipped her head at Cedarclaw and she padded back to her den. As Maplefoot entered her den, she placed down Hawkpaw onto an empty and clean nest far away from Thrushkit. _I don't want Hawkpaw to catch an illness before she becomes a warrior, _she thought, and she walked towards a pile of poppy seeds. She picked a few up and padded back to Hawkpaw's side. She placed the seeds down next to Hawkpaw so she could eat it when she wakes up.

At midnight, Hawkpaw slowly woke up to see poppy seeds lying down next to her paws. She looked around to see that she was in the Medicine Cat's Den. She grunted as the pain in her chest returned. She quickly gulped down two poppy seeds and her pain disappeared. She tried to stand up from the nest, but her body was still extremely sore from the battle. She fell back into the nest, and she stretched out her paws, wondering where Maplefoot was. "Maplefoot? Maplefoot, are you there?" Hawkpaw asked, peering into the darkness of the den.

Blue eyes peered at Hawkpaw through the cold shadows. Maplefoot slowly padded into a beam of light coming out of a large crack in the den walls. "Have you eaten some poppy seeds yet?"

"Yes, Maplefoot. They worked well, but my muscles are still sore." Hawkpaw answered, looking at her paws.

Maplefoot disappeared into the darkness once again. The sound of rummaging swept the air as Maplefoot's tail slowly flicked back and forth. She reappeared to Hawkpaw's side with the leaves of a Ragwort plant and juniper berries. "Eat this, and it will help stop the soreness in your joints." she placed down the herbs next to Hawkpaw.

Hawkpaw looked at Maplefoot for approval, and she gulped down the juniper berries. She then ate the Ragwort leaves and she stuck her tongue out as the bitterness of the plant invaded her taste buds.

"It's not the tastiest herb, but it will help soothe your pain." Maplefoot explained, smiling. She nudged the leftover poppy seeds towards Hawkpaw. "Now, eat the poppy seeds. It will help you get a good night's sleep."

Hawkpaw nodded happily, and gulped down the seeds. A few minutes later, she yawned loudly.

"Good night, Hawkpaw." Maplefoot mewed softly, and she disappeared into the shadows of her den. You can hear the soft sounds of the Medicine Cat returning to her own nest for a good night's sleep as well.

"Hawkpaw?" a soft and trembling voice called out from the shadows across the den.

Hawkpaw's ears stood up as she responded to the voice, "Thrushkit?"

"Hawkpaw, why are you in the Medicine Cat's Den? Were you hurt?" Thrushkit asked, coughing a little.

"I tried to drive a Shadowclan apprentice out of Thunderclan territory, but it got the best of me. You know, if it wasn't for another Shadowclan apprentice, I wouldn't have survived that fight." Hawkpaw added, nodding her head to the place where she heard Thrushkit's voice.

"I want to go back to the Nursery." Thrushkit mewed softly in sadness. Then, he coughed once again.

"Maplfoot will fix you up, Thrushkit. Soon, you will be able to become an apprentice." Hawkpaw explained happily, and she placed her muzzle on her paws.

"Really?" Thrushkit asked in surprise.

"I'm sure of it. All you have to do is stay strong for me." Hawkpaw replied, smiling through the darkness.

"Ok! I'll stay strong for you!" Thrushkit mewed. You can easily hear the kit stirring in his nest.

"Go to bed, you two!" Maplefoot meowed. She sounded as if she was annoyed about Hawkpaw and Thrushkit's conversation.

"Good night, Thrushkit." Hawkpaw softly mewed, and quickly went to sleep.

Hawkpaw woke up to see Foxpaw and Swallowpaw's head right above her. She was scared for a second, thinking they were Shadowclan warriors, but then she shook her head to get that thought out of her mind. She got up and stretched out her paws. "What is it, you two?"

"Tailstar wants you in her den for some reason." Swallowpaw answered, shrugging.

Hawkpaw nodded slowly, and she stood up from her nest. She walked out of the Medicine Cat's Den, and watched the hustle and bustle of the camp. Everyone was busy doing something. Not even the kits were just sitting around in the sun. Hawkpaw walked off to Tailstar's Den. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her. She stopped right at the den's entrance, and she meowed to the leader, "May I come in?"

"Yes, you can." Tailstar's voice answered firmly.

Hawkpaw pushed her way through the vines and into the den. She watched Tailstar stand up from her nest and dip her head at Hawkpaw. "I see you have slept well after that battle."

"I guess. But I still have some chest pains." Hawkpaw explained, licking her paws.

"I bet Maplefoot will take care of that." Tailstar replied, smiling, "Has anyone told you about tonight?" She tilted her head to hear Hawkpaw's answer.

"Of course. Foxpaw is going to get his warrior name." Hawkpaw answered, nodding. She sounded disappointed.

Tailstar nodded, "That is part of tonight's events."

"What's the other part?"

"You have not heard yet?" Tailstar gasped in shock.

"Not yet." Hawkpaw meowed, wondering what Tailstar meant.

"Foxpaw is becoming a warrior; that's true but," Tailstar paused, "You will be made a warrior as well."

Hawkpaw's eyes widened in astonishment. _I'm becoming a warrior? _She thought. "Why?"

"You have showed great strength trying to protect your clan. Thunderclan needs more warriors like you. At this time, we need as many warriors as possible to protect Thunderclan." Tailstar answered, smiling.

Hawkpaw suddenly felt guilt run through her body and make her blood cold. Nightpaw was the one who drove Stormpaw out, not her. She just let Stormpaw attack her and nearly knock her unconscious. She nodded slowly, but she felt like biting her tongue.

"Is there something wrong, Hawkpaw?" Tailstar asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Hawkpaw didn't want to let Tailstar down, "No, Tailstar. I just have butterflies in my stomach."

"Don't worry, Hawkpaw. You'll do fine up there on the highrock." Tailstar replied, her blue eyes gleaming at her apprentice.

"Thank you, Tailstar." Hawkpaw mewed in guilt. Now, Hawkpaw _was_ biting her tongue. She struggled to hide her worry from Tailstar, not wanting to see her in so much happiness, but then, let the leader fall into despair. "Would you like me to go and hunt?"

Tailstar nodded happily, "Sure. Perhaps you can hunt with Swallowpaw. He probably would like to have some company."

Hawkpaw dipped her head in respect, and she padded out of the Leader's Den. She looked around the camp, searching for Swallowpaw. As her eyes peered across the camp, she noticed Foxpaw bringing back a squirrel and placing it down onto the fresh-kill pile. She padded to him, tilting her head, "Have you seen Swallowpaw around? Tailstar wants me to hunt with him."

Foxpaw's smile disappeared as he heard the last sentence. "Uh…He's in the Apprentice's Den." He flicked his tail slowly, and he sprinted off back into the forest to hunt once again.

Hawkpaw's ears flattened as she noticed his disappointment, and then she slowly walked towards the Apprentice's Den. _This is probably going to be the last time I go in here, _she thought, closing her eyes. "Swallowpaw?"

A blue-grey tom looked at Hawkpaw in sadness. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave me in the Apprentice's Den?" he meowed bitterly. He immediately stood up, staring at the black and white she-cat in front of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Swallowpaw. I just learned this morning. Don't be angry at me." Hawkpaw mewed, flattening her ears as she saw the glint of sadness in the blue-grey tom's eyes.

"I'm not angry at _you._ I'm just…Upset at myself…" Swallowpaw murmured, his paws shifting in his nest, messing up his bedding.

"Why?"

"It's because I didn't train hard enough to become a warrior with you. I really thought we would advance as warriors together…" Swallowpaw's voice started breaking, his ears flattening right onto his head.

Hawkpaw licked his cheek to comfort him, "Cheer up, Swallowpaw. Everyone becomes warriors at some point. I know you're ready to become one, so show your mentor you are instead of me, ok?" Her voice was soft like down from a baby dove. "Now, do you want to hunt with me?"

Swallowpaw nodded eagerly, and they walked out of the Apprentice's Den towards the forest side-by-side.


	11. Chapter Ten

**(Serious occasion chapter!)**

Tailstar bounded up the highrock before supper started, and looked upon her clanmates. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." she meowed across the camp. Everyone gathered under the highrock, looking up at Tailstar who was searching for Foxpaw and Hawkpaw.

Foxpaw quickly padded through the crowd of cats and to the highrock behind Tailstar. He looked around for Hawkpaw, who was still not at camp. "Where's Hawkpaw?"

Hawkpaw and Swallowpaw quickly padded into the camp, their mouths full of fresh-kill. They placed down their prey on the fresh-kill pile, and Hawkpaw bounde up the highrock to Foxpaw's side. Hawkpaw sat next to Foxpaw who was smiling right at her in excitement.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

"Of course." Hawkpaw mewed softly. She closed her eyes, wondering what it would feel like being a warrior now.

"Today is Foxpaw and Hawkpaw's Warrior Ceremony." Tailstar turned her head to Cedarclaw, "Cedarclaw, are you satisfied that Foxpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, he is ready." Cedarclaw meowed, his voice firm. He was obviously proud of the ginger tom sitting near Tailstar.

"I, Tailstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior in his turn. Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Tailstar said, looking at the sky and then at Foxpaw.

"I do." Foxpaw cried, his mind full of happiness.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Foxheart. The clan honors you for your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Tailstar finished, her eyes gleaming a beautiful shade of blue. She turned to Foxheart and rested her muzzle on the new warrior. Foxheart licked her shoulder in return.

The clan beneath the highrock yowled Foxheart's new name, "Foxheart! Foxheart!"

Foxheart bounded off the highrock and set next to the base of the highrock in silent vigil. He could barely keep his mouth shut as he heard Tailstar starting Hawkpaw's ceremony.

"I am satisfied that Hawkpaw is ready to become a warrior." Tailstar started, "I, Tailstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in his turn. Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Tailstar said, looking at the sky and then at Hawkpaw.

"I do." Hawkpaw mewed, her eyes gleaming in pure excitement.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Hawkshadow. The clan honors you for your bravery and power, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Tailstar finished, and she rested her muzzle on Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw licked Tailstar's shoulder in return, smiling.

"Hawkshadow! Hawkshadow!" Thunderclan yowled.

Hawkshadow leaped off the highrock to join Foxheart in the traditional silent vigil for the night. She smiled at him, and she firmly shut her mouth, looking up at the sky as Foxheart looked at his paws.

"I call this clan meeting adjourned. You may go ahead and start supper." Tailstar meowed as the commotion once again died down.

Everyone padded towards the fresh-kill pile, taking their share of the prey and traveling to their favorite eating spot. Mudtalon looked at the two new warriors and he picked up two squirrels from the pile. He padded across the camp to Foxheart and Hawkshadow, and dropped the prey down. "Eat up, you two." he said, "Or should I say Foxheart and Hawkshadow?" He unbelievably smiled, and returned back to the fresh-kill pile to take his own share.

The two warriors looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe that Mudtalon just smiled! But, they didn't care about what he did. They were grateful for Mudtalon to bring them food. They pushed the prey towards them and ate their fill, daring not to say a word. As everyone finished their meal, everyone retreated to their dens and relaxed. Now, Hawkshadow and Foxheart were alone in the camp clearing. Hawkshadow silently yawned while Foxheart fought of sleep.

Swallowpaw silently padded towards them from the lonely Apprentice's Den. He smiled at Hawkshadow as he quietly called out her name, "Hawkshadow!"

Hawkshadow smiled, but Foxheart covered her mouth with his tail, making her remember they were on a silent vigil. Hawkshadow nodded slowly, and tilted her head at Swallowpaw. She gestured a thank you, and smiled back.

Swallowpaw nodded, and walked across the camp back to the Apprentice's Den. He curled up in his nest, and began sleeping.

_Soon, Swallowpaw won't be alone. Whitekit and Violetkit will be made apprentices a week from now. And after another quarter moon, he will be made a warrior and join Foxheart and me,_ Hawkshadow thought in hope. She wanted to speak to Foxheart, but she had to do the silent vigil. She had so many things to say to him. She was so excited about being made a warrior that she looked at the shining moon, wondering if it could go by any faster.

Echowing slid out of the Warrior's Den at dawn. She padded up to Hawkshadow and Foxheart, and pawed them lightly. "Are you two still awake?"

The two warriors nodded slowly.

"Good! Your silent vigil is over. You may go and find an empty nest in the Warrior's Den." Echowing mewed softly, trying not to wake up anyone.

Hawkshadow and Foxheart followed Echowing to the Warrior's Den. They looked around their new den, and found two nests vacant. They curled up into their new nest, and they looked at each other happily. "It's good to be a warrior." Hawkshadow mewed softly.

"I already feel the anticipation already." Foxheart replied, placing his head onto his paws, "Let's go to sleep. We need some energy for today."

The two warriors nodded, and closed their eyes slowly. Hawkshadow smiled as her vision dimmed. She wished that she didn't need sleep. She wanted to start her warrior duties now. _Only a few more hours,_ she thought to herself. She quickly drifted off into a deep sleep, smiling for the entire time.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Hawkshadow woke up to the bright light seeping into the cracks of the den. She got up and stretched her legs, yawning one last time before she turned around to look for Foxheart. He was still sleeping, his body moving up and down as his breaths blew onto her soft paws. She smiled at her friend and nudged Foxheart's head with her nose. "Wake up, Foxheart." she mewed, "It looks like all the warriors are gone."

Foxheart's green eyes opened, and he breathed out heavily. He opened his mouth to yawn, and he stood up to stretch his legs. He looked at Hawkshadow who already awoken. "What's up, Hawkshadow?"

"It looks like all the warriors are up. Perhaps we should go out as well." Hawkshadow answered, peering out of the den into the center of camp where the fresh-kill pile was starting to take shape.

Foxpaw looked around him and noticed that al the nests were straightened up and empty. "Yeah, let's go." he meowed, and he padded out of the den with Hawkshadow not far behind. They walked around the den, looking for a warrior in sight. The guard at the entrance was Nutbeam, who was looking around anxiously. He padded up to her, dipping his head in respect, "Is there something wrong, Nutbeam?"

"I ordered Swallowpaw to hunt while the dawn patrol was out. Now that he is the only apprentice, we can't afford to lose him to Shadowclan trespassers." Nutbeam explained, not even glancing at the two new warriors.

Hawkshadow bit her tongue once again. Now, she felt even guiltier! Swallowpaw now has to do all the work in hunting for Thunderclan while the dawn patrol was out, and it _does_ take a while to walk the entire perimeter of Thunderclan territory. "Would you like me to go and find him? And if I do, may I hunt with him?" she asked, trying to suppress her guilt.

Nutbeam suddenly shot Hawkshadow a stern look. "Should you go out and look for him? He can handle himself! Thunderclan needs guarding while almost everyone is out patrolling the territory. You two are new warriors, so prove yourself that Tailstar and Cedarclaw's time training you two wasn't in vain! Just stay here and guard the camp. There will be new apprentices coming, and we don't want them roaming the forest alone while there is the threat of Shadowclan!" she hissed, her ears flattened in anger. She turned her head back around, and watched the forest carefully.

Hawkshadow and Foxheart looked at each other in shock, and they turned around to look around the camp. "Nutbeam _really_ needs to get some more sleep unless she wants to stay that cranky for the rest of her life. No wonder I never see her on patrols." Foxheart whispered to Hawkshadow, laughing after his words.

Hawkshadow chuckled unenthusiastically. She looked off to the side where Foxheart wasn't walking. _If he wants to be a warrior, he has to stop being so mean to one of the best warriors of Thunderclan, _she thought in worry. "Why don't you take the eastern part of the camp and I'll take the western part." Hawkshadow offered, looking back at the ginger tom, "You know, so we can help Nutbeam guard the camp."

"You're seriously taking up Nutbeam's offer on guarding the camp? You know, I have to admit that being an apprentice was much easier." Foxheart groaned, rolling his eyes and then leaping from cliff-to-cliff so he could watch the eastern part of the camp.

Hawkshadow nodded to herself, and leaped from cliff-to-cliff so she could watch the western part of the camp. She looked into the forest, looking at the fir trees that signaled the beginning of Shadowclan territory. She wondered what happened to Nightpaw after the fight. Was he praised for his bravery? Or, was he punished for attacking Stormpaw? All those questions filled her mind as her mind drifted off from her head. Her mind immediately returned to her as she heard the meowing of cats. The dawn patrol has returned.

Tailstar led the dawn patrol back to camp. Cedarclaw, Stonepelt, Mudtalon, Echowing, and Shadewhisker were following her close behind. Cedarclaw broke off from the line of cats and padded towards Foxheart who already leapt off the cliff to speak to the returning cats. Cedarclaw smiled at Foxheart who smiled back. He then walked off to join Tailstar's secret conversation with Mudtalon next to the Leader's Den.

Foxheart watched Cedarclaw walk off, and then he padded off towards Hawkshadow. Hawkshadow leaped off the cliff to join him on equal ground. "I'm going to go hunt. Would you like to come with me?"

"No thanks." Hawkshadow answered uneasily, "I'd rather stay and guard the camp." She shifted her paws slowly as Foxheart nodded slowly and climbed a cliff to get out of camp and into the forest around Thunderclan. She walked around the camp in circles, looking over the cliffs for any danger. Suddenly, Stonepelt emerged from Tailstar's den and padded quickly towards her.

"Hawkshadow, come with Mudtalon and me to the river that marks the beginning of Windclan territory. On the dawn patrol, we discovered the scent of Windclan around the Ancient Oak, and we are going to speak with their patrols." Stonepelt explained, Mudtalon following him from Tailstar's Den.

Hawkshadow did not want to let the other warriors down, so she agreed to the trek, and she followed them out of the camp. She padded across the forest floor, watching birds fly by above their heads. She noticed a mouse scurrying across the grass, and she swiftly attacked it. She killed it easily, and she dug a small hole into the ground. She then dropped the mouse into it, and buried it with dirt so she can take it back to camp later. As they reached the Ancient Oak, she could smell the fresh scent of Windclan around the tree. Her tail stood up in caution as Stonepelt and Mudtalon shortly stopped in their tracks.

"Windclan has been here a few moments ago." Stonepelt looked towards the hills that indicated Windclan's territory, "Why would they venture into Thunderclan territory?"

"Probably to lure us into their own territory, and attack us." Mudtalon assumed, his eyes burning in anger.

"But why would they attack us? It doesn't make sense." Stonepelt replied in confusion.

"They can be easily offended sometimes, and they can be powerful cats. Perhaps we said something at the Gathering that angered them." Mudtalon explained, nodding his head slowly.

"I don't remember anything Tailstar or any Thunderclan cat said that could've offended Windclan." Stonepelt murmured, his eyes dark with dread.

"Let's go ask Windclan's patrol. They should have some answers. Perhaps they are crossing the river into Thunderclan territory already." Mudtalon muttered, and he padded off towards Windclan. Stonepelt followed the senior warrior, and Hawkshadow quickly followed right behind the grey warrior. As they reached the river, Mudtalon lightly touched the surface of the water with one paw. He shook off his paw, and began slowly walking into the cool water.

"Why are you crossing the river? I thought we were going to wait here on Thunderclan territory!" Stonepelt meowed in curiosity.

"I don't think Windclan will mind." Mudtalon plainly answered, his body already half way across the river. Stonepelt and Hawkshadow looked at each other in doubt, and began treading across the river. Their fur tried to stand up as they struggled to bare the coldness of the water, but their fur lay flat on their body as the current of the river pulled them to the right a little. Mudtalon was already out of the river, his pelt dripping with water, and waited for the two other warriors to cross.

Stonepelt suddenly began sinking through the water, his head almost submerged into the river. He struggled to say something, but it only sounded like hisses. Mudtalon just stood there in shock as Stonepelt's snout finally sank into the river. Hawkshadow tried to dive into the water, but she could feel herself drowning. She kicked with all her might with her hind legs towards the Windclan side of the river. She pulled herself up, her muscles tired of pushing against the current. Mudtalon and Hawkshadow watched as Stonepelt was entirely submerged. Hawkshadow felt guilty, but she knew what Mudtalon was thinking; they couldn't have done anything except sacrifice themselves, and possibly not even save Stonepelt.

A splash pierced the freezing air, and a shadow began swimming towards Stonepelt. The grey warrior's head shattered the surface of the water, and his mouth hang open, searching for air eagerly. Another cat popped out of the water, but the cat looked unfamiliar. He swiftly sliced through the water with Stonepelt's scruff in his jaws. He quickly pulled himself up the riverbank, and dropped Stonepelt on the bank carefully.

Mudtalon looked at the tom in anger, completely forgetting the grateful action the tom committed just a few seconds ago, "Who are you?"

Hawkshadow was surprised, but the mystery cat was completely calm. "I have no reason to keep my identity a secret. I am Jet." the tom answered with a smile.

Mudtalon unsheathed his claws, and tackled Jet to the ground, his fur dripping onto the smoky black tom. "You being a rogue just makes it worse! It would've been much better if a Riverclan warrior saved Stonepelt instead of you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't reach your expectations, Thunderclan warrior, but I _was_ from Riverclan." Jet explained, tilting his head a little.

"I don't care! You are still a rogue!"

"A rogue? I am not a hostile cat! I am a peaceful tom that lives near the horses."

"Why is a loner like you so far away from home?" Mudtalon asked suspiciously.

"I was traveling to the sparkling pool when I saw a cat drowning. I couldn't possibly leave him to drown, so I went into the water to save him." Jet answered, staring at Mudtalon.

"Why are you going to the Moonpool? A cat like you shouldn't taint Starclan!" Mudtalon growled.

"I was going to visit a friend. Do you know the waterfall that feeds the…Moonpool? She lives in a cave at the base of the waterfall." Jet explained.

"Thunderclan warriors!" a hiss pierced the air, and a light grey tom ran up to Mudtalon and the others with a mottled brown tom and a dark grey tom following him. Mudtalon, Hawkshadow, and Jet's eyes grew wide as the Windclan warriors confronted them in frustration.


	13. Chapter Twelve

The three Windclan warriors glared at the Thunderclan warriors and the loner. "What are you four doing on Windclan territory?" the light grey tom hissed, his back arched in caution.

"We were coming here to ask you the same thing!" Mudtalon yowled, placing his paw down closer to the tom. "Why are your warriors venturing on Thunderclan territory near the Ancient Oak?"

"Did we do something to anger Windclan?" Hawkshadow mewed in curiosity. She didn't like the way Mudtalon was speaking to the Windclan warrior. She could sense the one he is yelling at was a special Windclan cat.

"Why would any warriors go into Thunderclan territory? We respect each clan's borders, and are loyal to each other, even though we may have some misgivings from time to time." the light grey tom answered, dipping his head at the black and white she-cat.

Hawkshadow's eyes gleamed in honor, but Mudtalon only got more frustrated, "Are you all mouse-brained? At the tree, there was a fresh scent of Windclan! Don't tell me a Thunderclan warrior or apprentice accidently got the scent of Windclan on them because no cat has ever been _this_ far into the hills for moons!"

The three Windclan warriors looked at each other and softly whispered. The light grey tom looked at Mudtalon sternly, "The Ancient Oak is that tall tree near the lake, right?"

The Thunderclan warriors nodded.

"Oh! I remember now! Just recently, Windclan has been experiencing lack of prey in our territory. We don't know why, but we haven't seen any birds, rabbits, squirrels, or mice anywhere. So, Owlstar promised Windclan that we can travel to their territory to hunt." the light grey tom explained.

"Nice excuse, Windclan warrior, but we can't trust you _that_ easily! You trespassed on our territory, so you will pay! I _will_ notify Tailstar! And forget about going to Shadowclan territory for food! You will just have to walk around the lake to get there!" Mudtalon yowled in pure anger. His fur stood up as a hiss rolled off his tongue.

Suddenly, Jet walked in front of Mudtalon. "Stop! Violence isn't the answer, Thunderclan warrior. We should talk to them…_Nicely."_ Jet meowed, and then turned his head towards the Winclan warriors, "I think I get it now. Owlstar wants Thunderclan to be angered by Windclan for going on their territory so Thunderclan and Windclan will fall into battle."

Everyone's ears stood up in shock. How could they have not figured _that_ out? It sounded so simple, but it never walked into their minds. Mudtalon seemed annoyed for a loner to think of the idea because he wanted to tell the Windclan warriors first to make Thunderclan seem like the smartest clan out there.

"We will confront Owlstar at the next Gathering. We will make sure Whitestar will get this warrior's message. We are deeply sorry for trespassing on your territory. We promise we never took any prey from Thunderclan." the light grey tom mewed, dipping his head at Hawkshadow and Jet, but not at Mudtalon.

The mottled brown tom looked at him, "Mossfur, the Gathering is weeks away. Windclan is starving! We cannot walk around our territory in hunger."

"I know, Raggedfur, but we don't have any choice but to find food on our own territory. We can't take a risk on Thunderclan territory." Mossfur turned to the dark grey tom next to Raggedfur, "You and Raggedfur will go out and hunt. I will go back to Whitestar to tell him the news." Mossfur padded off quickly, leaving the Windclan warriors behind.

"Good bye, Thunderclan." the dark grey tom known as Stoneclaw dipped his head, and raced off into the hills with Raggedfur right behind him.

"Hawkshadow, help me carry Stonepelt back to camp." Mudtalon ordered, carefully biting the grey tom on the scruff.

Hawkshadow reached out to help Mudtalon, until Jet placed a paw down in front of Hawkshadow. "I can help you guys. The more the better, right?" he asked, grinning.

"No! I don't want your paws on one of Thunderclan's warriors!" Mudtalon scoffed, his back arched and his tail held high.

Hawkshadow looked at Jet in sympathy and whispered into his ear, "You can follow us back to camp. I will tell Tailstar you saved Stonepelt from drowning." She bent down to grab Stonepelt, and the two Thunderclan warriors began treading through the cold water once again. Now, the current wasn't that bad and they moved swiftly through the water. Jet stared at them, waiting for them to travel a few more fox-lengths so he could follow them back to their camp without getting Mudtalon frustrated.

"Hawkshadow, never trust a loner. They are always up to no good." Mudtalon growled, his eyes glaring at the black and white warrior next to him.

Hawkshadow nodded slowly, wondering if it was right to let Jet follow them back to camp. She wondered how all the warriors would think when one of their clanmates let a trespasser come back to their home. She sighed deeply, and followed Mudtalon back to camp. She could faintly hear the pawsteps of Jet behind her.

As they got back to camp with Stonepelt, all the warriors gathered around them, wondering what happened to the grey warrior; the kits were also curious. Maplefoot quickly walked towards Stonepelt with some chamomile in her mouth. "I will give this to Stonepelt when he wakes up. He will probably be worried. Take him to my den, Mudtalon." She began walking towards the Medicine Cat's Den, most of the warriors following her pawsteps with their eyes.

Mudtalon looked at Hawkshadow, gesturing for her to let go, and he carried Stonepelt into the Medicine Cat's Den. Maplefoot disappeared into the shadows and the warrior followed her inside.

"Who's that?" Oaksong asked in astonishment. Everyone followed the elder's gaze towards a smoky black tom standing at the entrance of the camp.

_Jet!_ Hawkshadow thought. She waited for Tailstar to come out of her den to look at the loner carefully.

Tailstar's claws were unsheathed, ready for a battle to protect her clan. "Why is a loner here at Thunderclan?" she ordered in anger.

"I was told I'm allowed to come here by that she-cat." Jet pointed towards Hawkshadow who was trying to disappear into the Warrior's Den.

"Hawkshadow!" Tailstar yowled, "Why did you let this loner come here to the camp?"

Hawkshadow walked towards the leader, her tail held low, "I'm sorry, Tailstar, but I told him that because he saved Stonepelt from drowning near Windclan territory. If it wasn't for him, Stonepelt would've been dead."

Tailstar's eyes grew wide in surprise. She turned to Cedarclaw who was padding up to her side. "Should we trust this loner?" she asked in confusion.

Cedarclaw's tail waved in the air in astonishment. He wasn't that used to his leader asking him all the questions that could affect the entire clan. "He has saved Stonepelt's life. He sounds worthy of being trusted."

Mudtalon emerged from the Medicine Cat's den in anger. "We cannot trust this loner! We can't take any chances, now that Thunderclan needs more warriors! He has saved one life, but what if he wants something in return?" he snapped, glaring at Cedarclaw across the clearing.

Tailstar looked at Jet blankly. But, deep inside, she was wondering what to do with him. She shifted her paws slowly, looking up into the sky, as if looking for some suggestions from Starclan. She then stared into Jet's grey eyes, "You can stay with us, but you must be escorted by a warrior at_ all_ times. Thunderclan _does_ need more warriors, but we will not tolerate any suspicious behavior from you."

"Thank you…Thunderclan leader! I'm Jet, by the way!" Jet meowed with a small grin on his face. His paws spread across the ground, as if he wanted to relax for once.

Cedarclaw looked frustrated. "What? Tailstar, please tell me you're joking! This mouse-brain of a cat doesn't even know how to respect each warrior!" he hissed to Nutbeam. The two senior warriors sat far away from the group of cats, wondering what would happen to Jet.

"Do I get a warrior name or something? Like Jetstar?" Jet asked.

Tailstar looked at him sternly. "No. You will not get your warrior name until you prove you are worthy of becoming one of Thunderclan." She walked away to her den, her tail held high, but her head low to the ground. She disappeared into her den as Jet yawned loudly next to Hawkshadow.

"I'm beat! Where do I sleep?" Jet asked, blinking his eyes three times.

"You can't sleep yet. You need to hunt for the clan." Echowing answered, walking up to Hawkshadow. She stared at the black and white she-cat, "Would you like to go hunting with Jet?"

Hawkshadow's ears drooped in the thought of teaching an outclanner how to hunt. She felt ridiculous about teaching a full-grown cat. But she didn't want to let Echowing down, so she nodded at the tan she-cat and turned to Jet. "Let's get moving. We can't waste any time."

Jet nodded slowly, and followed Hawkshadow out of the den. His pawsteps were heavy on the forest floor which began to annoy Hawkshadow who was straining her ears for the faint sound of prey squeaking in the grass. "I'm tired. Can you get me a bird for me?"

Hawkshadow looked back at him stunned. "I can't believe Tailstar let you stay in Thunderclan! You're just lucky the clan needs warriors! And besides, no cat is allowed to eat before the elders and kits unless they have permission."

"Do I have permission?"

"For Starclan's sake, of course you do not! Go and hunt, you mouse-brained furball!" Hawkshadow hissed in anger. Her ears pricked up as she noticed a squirrel scurry across the grass. She fell into a crouching position, and she crawled after it. She quickly killed it with one fast bite, and she dropped the dead squirrel near Jet. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Watch me." Jet fell into a crouching position also, and he spotted a mouse cleaning its fur with a tiny dewdrop left untouched by any cat. He crawled towards it silently, and kept his eyes on his target. Suddenly, he sprang into the air towards the mouse. He opened his jaws, and bit into the furry creature, killing it easily. He raised his head, and looked at Hawkshadow with the mouse in his jaws. "Are you happy now, Hawkshadow?"

Hawkshadow rolled her eyes, and she walked off back to camp with her squirrel. "Let's go drop off our kill."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

As Hawkshadow and Jet returned to camp with their prey, Hawkshadow noticed that Stonepelt was already up on his paws. She quickly padded up to the grey warrior, and dipped her head in respect, "How are you doing?"

"My head hurts a little, but I am going to be fine. Maplefoot said this cat named Jet saved me from drowning." Stonepelt answered, smiling a little.

"Oh yeah." Hawkshadow looked at Jet who was walking around the camp in confusion. Their best guess why he was doing that was because he didn't know where to put down his fresh-kill.

"I would rather have drowned. "Stonepelt teased, chuckling a bit. The two warriors nodded at each other, and Hawkshadow walked towards the fresh-kill pile, and dropped off her squirrel. Not even looking at clueless Jet, she walked towards Swallowpaw. "How's your training?"

"It's not that bad. It's just a little lonely." Swallowpaw shrugged.

"I can hunt with you sometime if that's what you want." Hawkshadow insisted, staring at Swallowpaw's blue eyes.

"That's really kind of you, Hawkshadow, but I don't want you to waste your time for me. Thunderclan needs your help. I'll be fine by myself. Whitekit and Violetkit will soon become apprentices. I won't be alone for that long." Swallowpaw replied with a soft voice. He shook his head at her, looking a bit depressed.

"If you need me, just tell me." Hawkshadow explained, and she walked off towards the entrance of the camp. She inhaled a large breath of fresh air, and padded into the forest, ready to hunt once again. She looked back to see Jet talking to Whitekit and Violetkit, their mother glaring at Jet from the Nursery. Hawkshadow walked deeper into the forest and towards the halfbridge. She was wondering about what Cedarclaw had said about the cats looking off into Thunderclan territory. She remembered that she was attacked by Stormpaw near the twoleg path, and was deemed a warrior by Tailstar and Cedarclaw for her bravery of driving off a Shadowclan cat. She obtained a headache as she thought of how Tailstar and Cedarclaw were proud of something Hawkshadow hasn't done. Hawkshadow sighed deeply, and padded closer and closer to the halfbridge. As she neared the halflbridge, she saw a black tom walking across the twoleg path. It was Nightpaw.

Nightpaw looked at Hawkshadow, but didn't step onto Thunderclan territory. "Hello, Hawkpaw! How is Thunderclan?"

Hawkshadow walked up to the twoleg path, but didn't fully place her paws onto the sandy path. "Who's Hawkpaw?"

Nightpaw tilted his head in confusion, but then nodded in agreement, "You became a warrior! That's great! I did as well! My warrior name is Nightwhisker. What's yours?" Nightpaw grinned happily.

"I am Hawkshadow. And do you know this ginger tom in Thunderclan?"

Nightwhisker pondered for a moment. He then stared at Hawkshadow's yellow eyes, "He was one of the cats that came to rescue you from Stormpaw, right?"

Hawkshadow nodded, "He got his warrior name. His new name is Foxheart."

"Congratulations to him! Stormpaw received his warrior name, too. His name is now Stormfire." Nightwhisker meowed happily. He turned around to make sure no Shadowclan cat has been hearing their conversation.

"I see." Hawkshadow replied blankly. She felt an urge to claw Stormfire's muzzle after their battle near the twoleg path. She said nothing else as she stared at Nightwhisker, giving a clue for him to start up another conversation.

"How are all the dawn patrols going? It seems heavily packed with warriors. It's like Tailstar hasn't left any guards back at your camp." Nightwhisker asked, changing the subject.

"Nutbeam, Foxheart, and I are usually left to guard the camp with the apprentice, kits, queens, and elders." Hawkshadow answered, looking up into the trees.

"Apprentice? Does that mean there's only one?" Nightwhisker asked in astonishment.

"Yeah…The apprentice is Swallowpaw. He has to do all the apprentice jobs with no help. I insist on helping him, but he doesn't want me to." Hawkshadow answered, her voice extremely low.

"Let him do what he wants to do. Perhaps he wants to show the warriors that he can fulfill the apprentice jobs all by himself so he can become a warrior quicker." Nightwhisker explained, dipping his head slowly. "Give him some time."

"Do you think so?" Hawkshadow's eyes glittered in admiration, "You're pretty sweet for a warrior from Shadowclan. She licked his shoulder in affection.

Nightwhisker chuckled, and then gently pawed at her head. She happily meowed back, and Nightwhisker frowned, "I wish I was born in Thunderclan instead of Shadowclan. I have to live with Owlstar as my father and Stormfire as my brother. The only family member that is actually nice to me is my mother, Threeclaws."

"Don't worry, Nightwhisker. I'm sure they will respect you someday. Just stay strong, and become the best warrior of Shadowclan." Hawkshadow mewed happily.

"Promise me you'll do the same thing as well, ok?" Nightwhisker pleaded, his bright eyes twinkling.

"There's no doubt about that." Hawkshadow replied, flicking her tail back and forth. She turned her head around, and then looked up at the sky, "I better get back to camp. Thank you so much for the advice. I hope Swallowpaw will be alright." She looked at Nightwhisker once again, and then padded off towards the Thunderclan camp.

"Don't get yourself killed!" Nightwhisker mewed. He watched her walk off into the shadows, not thinking once about his own clan. As Hawkshadow disappeared into the yellow, red, and green bushes that signaled the coming of Leaf-fall. He turned towards the Shadowclan camp, and padded off into the fir trees that covered all of his clan's territory.

Meanwhile, as Hawkshadow was padding closer and closer to the entrance to camp, she caught sight of Jet and Echowing practicing their battle moves together. They were in sync with each other, and they moved gracefully across the forest floor. Hawkshadow couldn't believe what was going on.They were happily laughing and telling jokes to each other. It was obvious that they were starting to like each other. _But,_ Hawkshadow thought, _Echowing's mate is Stonepelt. What is she doing falling in love with Jet? _

As Echowing's ears started to turn towards Hawkshadow, the black and white warrior silently sprinted away from them. She raced back to camp, nearly tripping over the cliff because of how fast she was running. She took a deep breath in and walked towards the Elder's Den where Swallowpaw was cleaning out Flamestone's fur. The first cat she met was Stonepelt. She stopped in her tracks, wondering if she should say anything about Echowing and Jet. "H-Hi, Stonepelt."

Stonepelt turned his head towards her in worry. "Are you okay, Hawkshadow? You seem different than the last time we talked. What's up?"

"It's nothing, Stonepelt. I'm just tired." Hawkshadow lied, letting her head hang.

Stonepelt slowly nodded, wondering why Hawkshadow did that, "It's almost supper. Perhaps you should go and hunt for some more fresh-kill. We don't want anyone starving tonight." He padded off into the forest to catch some prey. He met Echowing on the way, and they licked each other's shoulders. But, Echowing didn't seem pleased with the affection her mate was giving her.

Hawkshadow turned her head away from the two warriors, and walked towards Swallowpaw who was spreading mouse bile on Flamestone's fur. She could clearly hear him struggling not to lick his paws clean of the mouse bile. "How's it going here?"

Swallowpaw jumped into the air a little, almost smacking Flamestone right in the muzzle with the mouse bile. "Hi, Hawkshadow! I heard there's a new warrior in camp. His name is Jet, right?"

Hawkshadow nodded, "I don't really trust him. He was once a loner, and he has been trying to bond with Echowing a little too much."

"Maybe he's just trying to be friendly." Swallowpaw suggested, pawing the last of the mouse bile onto Flamestone's fur to get rid of the annoying tick that was angering the honorable elder.

"Perhaps you're right, but I think he wants her to be his mate." Hawkshadow replied in worry.

Swallowpaw and Flamestone's eyes widened. "But what kind of cat would want to be in love with a cat like _him?_ I bet he doesn't even know how to hunt correctly." Swallowpaw growled.

"I saw him walking back and forth from the fresh-kill pile to the forest with no fresh-kill! Apparently, he's still used to the amount of food he catches every day. I guess Tailstar needs warriors badly." Flamestone explained, his head low and his ears pricked up.

"Maybe Tailstar thinks that she can use him as a decoy in battles. After all, a plump loner like him doesn't stand a chance against Shadowclan warriors." Oaksong meowed as he approached the Elder's Den. He sat down on his own nest and then began thoroughly cleaning his front paws.

"But Tailstar isn't like that. And Jet is a good hunter. I saw him hunt like a forest-born warrior. All he needs is some training, and he will be ready to serve the clan like a true Thunderclan warrior." Hawkshadow explained, her ears pulled back.

"It sounds reasonable, Hawkshadow, but I don't think anyone has faith in Jet." Swallowpaw mewed.

"He's probably going to run away from the clan in a few days. He'll run off back to the horseplace where Cedarclaw said he lived." Flamestone added, getting up to wash his legs in the lake to get rid of the mouse bile. Swallowpaw followed him, his paws careful not to get any bile on the den or anything that is valuable to Thunderclan.

"Maybe he'll even take Echowing!" Oaksong teased happily. He yawned softly, and then let his head drop onto his nest. He then curled into a little ball for an afternoon nap.

_That's what I'm afraid of, _Hawkshadow thought in worry. She sighed deeply, and then walked out of the Elder's Den. She watched Swallowpaw and Flamestone walk off into the forest, and then she walked off into the forest as well. She wondered what would happen to Thunderclan now…Now that a loner has been accepted into Thunderclan.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Two days have passed, and Flamestone was wrong. Jet had stayed in Thunderclan longer than anyone had ever thought was possible. He proved to Tailstar that he was willing to stay in the clan, but he is still not allowed to sleep in the Warrior's Den. Most of the warriors were glad Tailstar made that decision; otherwise they would not have a restful sleep. The only warriors that wanted Jet to stay in the Warrior's Den were Echowing and Hawkshadow. It was obvious that Echowing wanted him to stay, but Hawkshadow felt bad that Jet was being treated unfairly just because he wasn't from Thunderclan. When everyone went to bed for the night, Hawkshadow always checked on Jet to make sure he was ok sleeping outside next to a rock with a nest and some moss. Jet always tells her that he's alright, but Hawkshadow knows he's lying.

The next morning, Hawkshadow woke up in her nest. She was the fourth one to wake up. Foxheart, Shadewhisker, Stonepelt, and Echowing were still very much asleep. Cedarclaw wasn't ready for the dawn patrol, so she didn't bother to wake them up. She silently stretched her legs out, and then walked out of the Warrior's Den. She looked around to see Cedarclaw, Nutbeam, Mudtalon, and Tailstar up and early. The leader and deputy were in a deep, quiet conversation about who should go on the dawn patrol.

After a few minutes, the rest of the warriors came out of the Warrior's Den and they all looked into each den to see if everyone was ok. That was a routine Tailstar wanted so the warriors know if anyone has been taken or killed.

"Hawkshadow, come here." Cedarclaw meowed loudly, but not loud enough to awake the gentle sleeping kits in the Nursery.

Hawkshadow quickly padded up to Cedarclaw. "What's up?"

"Tailstar and I have decided that you will be on the dawn patrol. Make sure that you check every corner of the forest. We don't want to let trespassers walk on our territory when we need it most." Cedarclaw explained, his voice firm.

_He sounds just like Tailstar, _Hawkshadow thought, nearly getting to the point of baring her teeth at the Deputy. "I will, Cedarclaw." she agreed blankly.

Cedarclaw nodded his head slowly, and walked towards Mudtalon, Shadewhisker, Stonepelt, Foxheart, and Jet to tell them that they were going on the patrol as well. The four Thunderclan warriors were surprised that Jet was coming with them, but they kept their mouths shut. They agreed to it, and Cedarclaw looked at Tailstar and nodded.

Tailstar nodded back, and looked at her patrol, "Let's go, dawn patrol. We will start at the Ancient Oak." She walked off towards the entrance of the camp, leading the patrol towards the lake. Stonepelt and Mudtalon knew why Tailstar was leading them to the Ancient Oak. She wanted to make sure that there have been no Windclan cats during the past 24 hours.

Foxheart sped up to Hawkshadow's side with a small grin, "So, how was your hunt with Jet two days ago? I heard it was awful."

"Actually, he was a good hunter. All he needs is more training." Hawkshadow answered kindly.

Foxheart looked away from her, and nodded slowly. He kept staring at his paws, almost running into a tree in the process.

Hawkshadow's ears flattened as she understood Foxheart's disappointment. He probably thought she liked him. _It's Echowing! _Hawkshadw thought, wanting to tell Foxheart, but she didn't find the strength to do so.

Jet padded over to Hawkshadow with a tired face. "Do I_ really_ have to go on this patrol? It's so tiring."

"If you want to stay in Thunderclan, then you will have to help defend the clan; no matter what you have to do." Hawkshadow softly growled. She didn't feel like speaking to him. Too many things were going through her mind: Echowing cheating on Stonepelt; Nightwhisker's Shadowclan life; Stormfire's possible revenge to kill her; Shadowclan and Windclan trespassers; and Swallowpaw.

As the dawn patrol neared the Ancient Oak, Tailstar, Cedarclaw, Mudtalon, and Stonepelt began to sniff the air, looking for a scent of Windclan.

Stonepelt lifted his head from the ground, and looked at Tailstar. "I smell the scent of Windclan, but the scent was left here days ago; probably at the day we met Jet."

Mudtalon looked at Jet sternly, but said nothing to the smoky black tom. Tailstar led the patrol to the river of Windclan. Stonepelt sniffed the air once again. He shook his head, and Tailstar led the patrol all the way to the abandoned twoleg nest. She looked at the silent twoleg nest, lost in thought.

"Tailstar?" Cedarclaw meowed, breaking the silence.

Tailstar shook her head vigorously, and looked at the Deputy. "I'm sorry I was so silent, Cedarclaw. I was just wondering what happened to this twoleg nest." She said nothing else, and leaped onto the fence. She looked into the twoleg nest, searching the inside. The warriors followed Tailstar inside, looking around the dusty twoleg nest.

"It seems like no one has been here for moons." Foxheart said quietly.

Cedarclaw sniffed the air, "Foxheart is right. No one has been here for moons."

Tailstar nodded, and led the patrol towards the Greenleaf twolegplace. But, she didn't take one step onto it. She respected each clan border, even though the other clan doesn't. When Firestar was still leader, he gave Shadowclan that portion of Thunderclan's territory. Tailstar wished he didn't do that because Shadowclan may think they can take whatever they want from Thunderclan, even though the piece of their new territory doesn't have that much prey because of all the twolegs that swarm that place every Greenleaf.

The dawn patrol walked beside the twoleg path that separated Shadowclan from Thunderclan. Tailstar truly wanted to patrol this area because of Shadowclan. She scanned the area cautiously, looking for any rustling from Shadowclan's side. She strained her ears, trying to find the faintest sound of pawsteps. She used her paws to feel the vibrations on the ground. Mudtalon, Stonepelt, Shadewhisker, and Cedarclaw both did the same thing. As they finished observing how they were scanning the area, Foxheart and Hawkshadow both listened to the forest.

Jet was clueless on listening to their surroundings. At the corner of Hawkshadow's eye, she could see Jet lying back on his side, bathing in the sun that would soon be covered by snow clouds in a moon or two. He soon broke the silence, "Are you guys down listening to the trees? I think we should go ahead and move on to another part of the territory. The patrol has been at the same spot for five minutes!"

Tailstar shot Jet a cold glare at him that made the smoky black tom shiver a little. She stepped closer to him, her paws heavy on the forest floor, "All _we_ are doing is protecting Thunderclan from another trespasser. All _you're_ doing is just sitting there and letting us do the work. Do you _want_ to stay in this clan?"

Jet silently nodded, daring not to let a word escape from his mouth.

"Then," Tailstar replied, "show some loyalty to Thunderclan, or else we will _have_ to drive you out!" She turned her back to him, and began following the twoleg path towards the lake. Cedarclaw and Stonepelt looked at each other curiously, and followed Tailstar down the path. The rest followed quickly, with Jet at the back.

Foxheart leaned in towards Hawkshadow to whisper something into her ear, "I've never seen Tailstar that angry before. Jet must've been tugging on her tail a little too much with the patrol thing."

Hawkshadow slowly nodded, not wanting to look into his green eyes, "If only Jet would learn to respect the Warrior Code and Thunderclan. If he does, he would have a good chance of becoming one of Thunderclan."

"Don't get your hopes up, Hawkshadow. Loners, rogues, and kittypets usually have a hard time on coping with the ways of the clan. He'll probably think it's too much, and head back to the horseplace." Foxheart explained, his ears flattened. He looked at her one more time, and increased his speed so he could walk with Cedarclaw.

Hawkshadow sighed deeply, and looked at Shadewhisker, who was in front of her. She quickly fell into step with him as she looked at his face. "What do you think about Jet?" she asked quietly.

Shadewhisker looked back at Jet, then back at his daughter, "I don't think he is going to make it in Thunderclan. I have no idea why Tailstar is letting him stay with us. He doesn't even hunt enough for the clan! He's just a lazy mouse-brained furball with an attitude."

Hawkshadow slowly nodded as she looked away from him. She didn't like how everyone was saying Jet will become a loner once again. But, she _was_ starting to think the same way as her father. With _that_ kind of attitude Jet is giving to Tailstar, he won't make it as a warrior; not even an apprentice!

The dawn patrol finally arrived at the lake shore. The water was calmly lapping up the shore, almost touching Tailstar's paws. Tailstar looked across the lake towards the Greenleaf Twolegplace. She then looked at the river that signaled the start of Riverclan's territory. She breathed in hard, and then sighed deeply. She then began walking towards the halfbridge. The dawn patrol followed her every step, and they stared at the halfbridge.

Tailstar stared at it also as she strained her ears to listen to something. Everyone began listening to their surroundings as well.

Suddenly, in the corner of Hawkshadow's eye, she noticed Nightwhisker from behind a tree! She silently gasped in astonishment, and managed to leave the group to talk to the Shadowclan warrior. "What are you doing here?" she softly growled as she stopped in front of Nightwhisker.

"I thought I would see you here." Nightwhisker answered. His ears were flattened, and his tail was drooping onto the ground.

"If you have been on any patrols, you would know that Thunderclan's dawn patrol is always out in the forest at this time of day with even _more_ warriors!" Hawkshadow replied in anger and fear. She was angry for Nightwhisker's mouse-brained action of going onto Thunderclan territory, and fear for Nightwhisker being attacked by all the warriors on the dawn patrol.

"Hawkshadow, where are you?" Foxheart's voice suddenly became louder, as if he was following her.

Hawkshadow began hearing pawsteps coming closer. She also heard Foxheart's voice coming closer and closer. Suddenly, Foxheart appeared from behind a tree, and stared at Hawkshadow. He gasped in shock as his eyes met with Nightwhisker's. Then, Hawkshadow knew her secret was over.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

With no hesitation, Foxheart unsheathed his claws and leaped towards Nightwhisker. He tackled him to the ground and ripped some black fur off of his opponent. He showed his pointed teeth at him, and bit into Nightwhisker's shoulder. Pain pierced Nightwhisker's shoulder. He yowled in pain, and unsheathed his own claws. He used his hind legs to kick Foxheart off of him, and sprinted towards him. He showed his claws, and accurately scraped Foxheart's neck. Blood trickled from Foxheart's neck as Nightwhisker circled around him. The ginger tom let out a loud meow, and he glared at the black tom. He lunged at Nightwhisker, and quickly gripped Nightwhisker's muzzle with jaws. Foxheart held onto him by letting his claws pierce into Nightwhisker's pelt.

"Foxheart! Nightwhisker! Stop fighting!" Hawkshadow pleaded in worry. She raced to the two warriors, and managed to knock Foxheart off with a tackle. She padded in the middle of them, forcing them to not fight. "Don't fight!"

"Why? This is the Shadowclan cat that raided Thunderclan's fresh-kill pile and knocked you out!" Foxheart hissed in anger. He was having a hard time keeping his claws from raking the black tom's face.

"Please don't fight him, Foxheart." Hawkshadow mewed.

"Why? This Shadowclan cat is dangerous to Thunderclan! You know how badly Thunderclan needs more warriors! We can't risk getting _you_ killed because you trusted _him!"_ Foxheart growled, glaring at Nightwhisker, his green eyes filled with anger. It looked as if he was having a difficult time keeping his claws away from Nightwhisker's muzzle.

"I…I know that Thunderclan needs more warriors! Tailstar has been saying that ever since the fire! I would never betray my clan!" Hawkshadow meowed, his ears pulled back in fear, sadness, and frustration.

Foxheart breathed out heavily, and stood up properly from his crouching position. He began talking in a calm, gentle voice, "If you are loyal to Thunderclan, then why haven't you told anyone about your trust with a Shadowclan warrior?"

Hawkshadow wanted to cry on the spot right now. If only she thought of it sooner! She was looking at Nightwhisker for answers, but he just stood there behind her, staring directly at Foxheart. She finally found the words she would like to share with her friend, and she looked into his green, worried eyes, "I'm sorry I haven't told you about Nightwhisker. I…I was just afraid that everyone will get mad at me, and kick me out of Thunderclan. Nightwhisker wishes to have been born in Thunderclan instead of Shadowclan, so I have been letting him on our clan's territory—but just for a few minutes!"

Foxheart quietly growled as his eyes met with Hawkshadow's. He kept his eyes on her until he began to pad off to join the dawn patrol once again. He disappeared into the bushes in silence, leaving no trace of his encounter with Nightwhisker.

The black tom turned his head to Hawkshadow. "I am so sorry I have been on your clan's territory. If I had the power to turn back time, I would go back in time to the day when I first stepped on Thunderclan territory. Please don't be frustrated!" Nightwhisker pleaded in pure worry. He brushed his fur against her's to comfort her a little.

Hawkshadow looked up to see Nightwhisker's yellow eyes, "I am not angry at you, Nightwhisker. I am angry at myself. Why did I let you stay on Thunderclan's territory instead of drive you off like a true loyal warrior? Now, Foxheart will tell Tailstar and the others. I will probably become a loner in two days tops."

Nightwhisker sighed in sympathy as Hawkshadow touched his shoulder with her nose. "It's not your fault, Hawkshadow. I will go and speak to Tailstar myself." he explained with a broad tone in his voice.

Hawkshadow quickly looked up, "But Tailstar will have your head if you are caught on our territory! It's bad enough that Foxheart knows! He's the direct line to Cedarclaw, Thunderclan's Deputy!"

"I will do _anything_ to make you happy. I hate to see you in so much regret right now." Nightwhisker replied, his eyes glittering.

"Thank you, Nightwhisker, but I must fight my own battles. I must face the consequences Tailstar will give me." Hawkshadow explained in sadness. With her tail drooping and her ears flattened, she padded off back to camp to meet with Tailstar. She heard Nightwhisker sigh and walk off the opposite direction back to Shadowclan territory.

As she neared Thunderclan's camp, she noticed the dawn patrol had just returned as well. She kept her head low to the ground to prevent her from being spotted by any of the warriors. She strained her ears to listen to the group of cats.

"What happened to Hawkshadow?" Tailstar asked in confusion.

Shadewhisker's voice rose from the small whispers between Stonepelt, Cedarclaw, and Mudtalon, "I think she went off hunting."

"I'm sorry, Shadewhisker, but you are wrong." Foxheart meowed in defiance. "Tailstar, I must speak to you privately in your den about Hawkshadow."

The sound of Tailstar's paws shifting through the dirt could be heard quietly, "Very well. Follow me into my den." The sound of moving paws grew fainter and fainter, until Hawkshadow poked her head through the shadows and saw they have already entered the camp. She padded into camp, her tail held low, but not too low to cause suspicions from the guards, Nutbeam and Echowing, or the returning warriors. She slowly padded to the center of camp, staring directly at the leader's den close by.

Soon, Foxheart emerged from the leader's den with Tailstar following him right behind. He stared right into Hawkshadow's eyes, but then just left to hunt in the forest. Tailstar padded towards Hawkshadow silently. She stared at her, her beautiful blue eyes twinkling, "Foxheart told me what you have done."

Hawkshadow's ears drooped in fear for the worst. She closed her eyes tightly to endure the harsh words Tailstar will throw at her.

"Good job." Tailstar cried happily.

Hawkshadow stared at Tailstar in astonishment. "What do you mean 'good job?'" Hawkshadow asked in confusion. Her ears pricked up, and she stood up properly.

"Foxheart told me you noticed a Shadowclan warrior across the twoleg path, and you kept guard across the path." Tailstar explained with a smile across her face. Her tail flicked back and forth gently, showing how glad she was that Hawkshadow did that.

"Um…"

"Hawkshadow, I'm so happy that you guarded Thunderclan's territory while the rest of the warriors were out patrolling the other parts of our territory. You have showed your loyalty for Thunderclan once again." Tailstar meowed happily. She licked Hawkshadow's shoulder in affection, and padded off back into her den to rest up.

Hawkshadow sighed heavily in regret. Now, she felt guilty of receiving the thank-you from Tailstar for something she didn't commit. She was already given her warrior name because of something she didn't do, so it was killing her inside. Her head spun as she kept on thinking of it, until Swallowpaw approached her.

"Hawkshadow, are you ok?" Swallowpaw asked in worry. His eyes glittered, showing his worry for her.

Hawkshadow quickly looked up to look into Swallowpaw's blue eyes. "I'm alright, Swallowpaw. How about you? Are you alright with your warrior training?" she asked, hiding her sadness.

"Don't worry about my training! I'll be ok alone! I'm staying an apprentice for only a few more weeks. Whitekit and Violetkit are going to be made apprentices in a few days, so you don't need to worry." Swallowpaw explained, "So, how is being a warrior like?"

"Exhilarating." Hawkshadow answered, faking a smile.

Swallowpaw slowly nodded, and looked around, looking for someone. "How is Foxheart? Is he still the same tom that always shows off his strength, and buddies up with Cedarclaw?"

"You could say that." Hawkshadow meowed quietly. She looked at her paws that were shifting through the dirt.

"What do you mean?" Swallowpaw asked in confusion. He leaned in a little closer to hear Hawkshadow more clearly.

"Foxheart became more serious than ever. It's like everything that he was all the way since he was a little kit just disappeared from his body. He's just like Mudtalon." Hawkshadow answered, his eyes growing dark as she finished speaking her words.

"Give him some time." Swallowpaw replied in sympathy.

_Give him some time, _Nightwhisker's words echoed in her head right after Swallowpaw said that. She slowly nodded, thinking of Nightwhisker. "Thanks for the advice." she said, remembering the same advice her Shadowclan friend had given her.

"You're welcome." Swallowpaw mewed happily. He turned to look at the camp's entrance. "Would you like to go and hunt with me?"

Hawkshadow stood there in silence, but then emerged from her short depression, and nodded happily. "I would love to hunt with you."

"Follow me." Swallowpaw meowed in happiness, and padded towards the camp entrance. Hawkshadow followed him into the forest, and then fell into step with him. Swallowpaw was too busy listening to the forest to look at Hawkshadow, but Hawkshadow was staring at him contently.

_Swallowpaw…You're the best, _Hawkshadow thought, smiling.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Four days later…_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Tailstar meowed as she stepped onto the top of the highrock. She looked at all the cats that were beginning to group beneath it. She fixed her eyes on Whitekit and Violetkit, who were standing proudly in the front of the clan. She smiled at the young kits, and kept her eyes on Stonepelt and Echowing.

As the last of the cats joined the group, Tailstar began the ceremony for Whitekit and Violetkit. She looked at Whitekit from the highrock, her sapphire eyes glittering beautifully down at the kit, "Whitekit, from now on, you shall be known as Whitepaw. Stonepelt, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Whitepaw's mentor." Tailstar turned her head to Stonepelt, "Stonepelt, you are known for your endurance and strength. I expect you to pass on all your skills to Whitepaw, so that he may be an honorable warrior of Thunderclan."

"Whitepaw! Whitepaw!" the Thunderclan cats meowed as Tailstar finished speaking. Whitepaw and Stonepelt touched noses, and soon ended Whitepaw's apprentice ceremony. Whitepaw stared happily at his sister, his blue eyes shining brightly.

Tailstar then looked at Violetkit, "Violetkit, from now on, you shall be known as Violetpaw. Echowing, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Violetpaw's mentor." The leader turned her head to Echwoing, "Echowing, you are known for your agility and loyalty. I expect you to pass on all your skills to Violetpaw, so that she may be an honorable warrior of Thunderclan."

"Violetpaw! Violetpaw!" the Thunderclan cats meowed as Tailstar finished speaking once again. Violetpaw and Echowing touched noses, and soon ended Violetpaw's apprentice ceremony. Violetpaw sat back down next to Whitepaw. They smiled at each other in joy as they addressed each other by their new names.

"I can't believe Echowing received Violetpaw as her apprentice. And when Tailstar said loyalty…" Hawkshadow murmured from the back of the group of cats. Her ears twitched in frustration as she saw Echowing smiling happily at Violetpaw.

"Hawkshadow, Echowing is a warrior of Thunderclan. She is a great hunter for the clan, and will never doubt the Warrior Code. I've been out hunting with her a few times, and she has done a great job on catching prey for the elders and kits. Please don't tell me she isn't loyal." Swallowpaw pleaded quietly. His blue eyes were filled with worry as the two cats' eyes met.

"I'm sorry, Swallowpaw." Hawkshadow admitted. She looked down at her paws, and apologized to Echowing in her mind. _She was probably just being friendly with Jet. After all, he has been mistreated for the entire time he has been in the camp, _she thought.

"I call this clan meeting adjourned. You may go ahead and return to your clan duties." Tailstar beckoned, and she quickly stepped off the highrock to retreat to her den. Echowing and Stonepelt walked off to the forest with their new apprentices to patrol their territory. Violetpaw was so overjoyed, that she nearly fell off a cliff that led to the entrance to the camp. Luckily, Whitepaw was there to grab her scruff before she fell into a small patch of moss down below.

Hawkshadow looked across the camp to see Foxheart chatting with Shadewhisker. They were both laughing and smiling. It was hard for Hawkshadow to not listen to their conversation. What she heard was just mouse-brained jokes about twolegs and Jet. _Echowing wouldn't have liked that joke, _Hawkshadow thought as an insulting joke about Jet slipped into her ears. She couldn't help but chuckle a little, however.

Foxheart's eyes suddenly looked at Hawkshadow. Hawkshadow bit her tongue a little with her sharp fangs, and she let out a soft hiss of pain.

Swallowpaw quickly padded to her side, observing her muzzle. "Are you ok? Do you need herbs to stop the pain? I can go run to Maplefoot's den to get some poppy seeds!" He was awkwardly hopping up and down the ground a little.

Hawkshadow stared at him in confusion. "I…I'm alright, Swallowpaw. I don't need any herbs. I was just surprised, that's all." she answered, shaking her head slowly.

"Are you sure?" Swallowpaw asked, opening Hawkshadow's mouth to see if her tongue was bleeding.

Hawkshadow snapped her jaws closed, shook her head vigorously, and laughed, "Do that again, and I'll bite you!"

The two cats laughed, and Swallowpaw's tail drooped in embarrassment. And yet, he was still happy with himself for doing that in the first place.

Foxheart glanced at the two laughing cats, and grunted softly. He stood up from Shadewhisker's side, and began padding towards the camp entrance. He climbed the cliffs outside, and disappeared into the trees to look for prey for the fresh-kill pile.

"Swallowpaw!" Nutbeam yowled from across the camp. She padded up to the apprentice, glaring at him with her pale blue eyes. "You told me you were going to be waiting for me at the apprentice's den when the apprentice ceremonies were over!"

"I'm sorry, Nutbeam. It's just that I got sidetracked." Swallowpaw confessed, his ears flattened and his tail tucked between his legs as he stood up from where he was comfortably sitting.

Nutbeam glanced at Hawkshadow who was just sitting back and watching the two argue. "Don't you have a squirrel to catch?" she hissed, and stared at Swallowpaw. "Let's go. Before all the squirrels are in finished storing their acorns for the winter and retreat into their homes." She padded quickly off into the forest, never looking back to see if Swallowpaw was following.

But, Swallowpaw knew to follow his mentor, or else he will get a good scolding for not following her. He gave Hawkshadow an embarrassed grin, and he quickly followed Nutbeam out of the camp. As he was about to walk out of the camp, he turned around to look at Hawkshadow, and then he disappeared from sight.

Hawkshadow sighed, and then looked across the camp. She then caught sight of Thrushkit slowly padding to the fresh-kill pile. He was limping, however. Maplefoot was following Thrushkit closely with some catmint and tansy in her jaws. Hawkshadow padded up to the Medicine Cat, and greeted her, "Good morning, Maplefoot. I see Thrushkit is starting to walk quite nicely."

"Yeah, he has been regaining his strength for a few days." Maplefoot replied with a smile.

"Do you think he will become an apprentice soon?" Hawkshadow asked, tilting her head. She glanced at Thrushkit, who was happily shifting his paws through the dirt as if he hadn't walked on it before.

"Perhaps. He's regaining his strength, but I think it will take him another moon to regain his energy to start his warrior training." Maplefoot explained, staring at Thrushkit.

"I'll try to get better, Maplefoot! I will try to be as strong as Firestar!" Thrushkit meowed happily. He deliberately pounced on a pebble, pretending it was a mouse. "See?"

"Everyone knows you will be a strong warrior, Thrushkit." Hawkshadow touched noses with the kit, "I can already tell you will be a great warrior, and I'm not a Medicine Cat!"

Thrushkit chuckled a little, looking at Maplefoot happily, his yellow eyes glittering in joy.

Maplefoot nodded slowly, and stared at Hawkshadow. "May I speak to you?"

"Sure." Hawkshadow answered in confusion. She followed Maplefoot into the Medicine Cat's Den. She looked around the den, remembering the scents of herbs from the last time she was in here. She was having a difficult time wanting to think of Stormfire's attack on her.

Maplefoot turned around to stare into Hawkshadow's glowing yellow eyes. "Thrushkit is a strong kit for a cat with blackcough."

"I know. It's a miracle, isn't it?" Hawkshadow meowed happily. But, something was telling her that the conversation she was having with the Medicine Cat won't end with good news.

"Hawkshadow, Thrushkit was limping when you saw him, right?" Maplefoot asked.

"Yes." Hawkshadow confirmed in confusion.

"Well, yesterday, Thrushkit escaped the Medicine Cat's Den. I was off collecting herbs, and I assigned Foxheart to look after Thrushkit. But, the kit managed to escape, and he climbed all the way to the entrance of the camp. He fell onto the solid ground. Foxheart was too late to catch him. His left front paw was permanently twisted, and he will not be able to hunt or walk properly anymore." Maplefoot explained in sadness. She couldn't bear to hear what Hawkshadow had to say about Thrushkit's permanent injury.

Hawkshadow meowed in sadness, fear, and anger, "That mouse-brained Foxheart! He should've known better when it comes to taking care of kits! Now, Thrushkit might not be able to become a warrior- let alone an apprentice!"

Maplefoot pondered for a moment. Then, as she opened her mouth to speak, she felt Starclan staring right at her, "Perhaps he can become _my_ apprentice."

Hawkshadow stared at Maplefoot, her eyes wide. "Are you saying that Thrushkit should become a Medicine Cat apprentice?"

Maplefoot slowly nodded, uncertain what the black and white warrior's answer would be.

"That sounds…Reasonable, actually. Maybe he'll like to stay in the Medicine Cat's Den since he has been her for about a moon now." Hawkshadow explained, smiling a little. Her smile suddenly turned into a small frown, "But he won't be able to father any kits and have a mate."

"Do you remember the elders' stories of Cinderpelt?" Maplefoot asked.

"Yes, I do. She was a Medicine Cat, and was killed in a badger attack in the camp." Hawkshadow replied, nodding her head.

"That and she was also Fireheart's apprentice." Maplefoot added.

"So?" Hawkshadow asked in confusion.

"She was struck on the thunderpath, and her wounds prevented her from becoming a warrior. After staying for a while in Yellowfang's Medicine Cat Den, she became Thunderclan's Medicine Cat apprentice." Maplefoot explained.

"So, you're saying that Thrushkit should follow Cinderpelt's path, and become a Medicine Cat apprentice?" Hawkshadow asked in curiosity.

"Well, he would probably have a better time being a Medicine Cat than dealing with his injury by becoming a warrior. Which path do you think will benefit Thrushkit easily?" Maplefoot asked, standing up from her nest.

"I would say the path of a Medicine Cat." Hawkshadow answered, looking down a little.

"Don't be sad, Hawkshadow. Maybe it was meant to be for Thrushkit to become a Medicine Cat apprentice." Maplefoot meowed, struggling to cheer the warrior up.

Hawkshadow looked up, "Do you want me to notify Tailstar?"

Maplefoot shook her head slowly, "No, Hawkshadow, I'll do it. If Thrushkit gets upset over not becoming a warrior, he will not be frustrated at you." She began to pad out of the Medicine Cat's Den to go see Tailstar in the Leader's Den.

"Thank you, Maplefoot!" Hawkshadow meowed. A part of her was happy to know what path Thrushkit would follow, but a part of her was disappointed that Thrushkit didn't get to even feel what it was like to be known as an apprentice of Thunderclan.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Hawkshadow walked out of Maplefoot's Den, and stared at Thrushkit. He was happily pawing at Oaksong's tail near the Elder's Den. Oaksong was smiling at the little kit, waving his tail back and forth. Thrushkit suddenly fell to the ground as his injured left paw slipped on the ground. He fell to the ground with a small thud. Oaksong gasped, and rushed to Thrushkit's side. He nudged the kit with his nose, and got Thrushkit off the ground.

Hawkshadow quickly sprinted to Oaksong, staring worringly at Thrushkit. "Is he alright?" she asked, moving her head closer to her little brother.

Oaksong examined the kit, and then nodded at the warrior, "He is alright. His paw just made him slip." He stared at Thrushkit's left paw in curiosity, "What happened to his paw?"

Hawkshadow gulped, "He fell from a cliff, and permanently injured his leg."

Oaksong didn't want to sadden Hawkshadow even more, so he kept his mouth shut. "Let's hope he'll be ok." He slowly stretched out his legs, and padded back to the Elder's Den where Flamestone was just returning to the den. Oaksong nodded at Hawkshadow, and disappeared into the den.

Thrushkit stared at Hawkshadow in excitement. "When do you think I'll be made an apprentice? I hope I'll get Cedarclaw as my mentor!" he mewed in happiness. He hopped up and down, and flicked his tail back and forth.

"Who knows?" Hawkshadow replied, staring into space in sadness. She quietly exhaled, and looked at the oak trees above. "Would you like me to hunt you a mouse? You must be hungry."

Thrushkit chased his tail once in excitement, and nodded his head happiness, "Now that you said it, I _am _hungry. Sure! You can hunt me a mouse! I'll need the energy for becoming an apprentice, after all!"

Hawkshadow nodded slowly, and padded onto the cliffs to exit out of the camp. _Why, Foxheart? Why?_ she thought in sadness. She hissed softly, and ran into the forest. She tasted the air, looking for a mouse for Thrushkit. She then caught sight of Nutbeam returning with a squirrel in her mouth. Her head was down, and her tail was between her legs. "Nutbeam, what happened?"

"Nothing." Nutbeam meowed softly, and entered the camp slowly. Swallowpaw then appeared from behind a tree, also in a depressed mood.

Hawkshadow scurried to Swallowpaw's side, looking at the apprentice nervously. "What is wrong, Swallowpaw?" she asked in worry.

"It's nothing, Hawkshadow. I just feel…" Swallowpaw's voice trailed away as his blue eyes drifted off from Hawkshadow's face to his blue-grey paws. His tail drooped in sadness, and his ears flattened. He closed his eyes slowly, as if he was in pain.

"Feel what?" Hawkshadow asked in confusion and curiosity. She moved in a little closer to hear his soft voice.

"I feel…Guilty…" Swallowpaw continued, his voice extremely quiet. He slowly padded into the camp, climbing down the cliffs and towards the fresh-kill pile to drop off his prey. After he placed down his prey, he retreated into the Apprentice's Den oddly enough, and watched Whitepaw and Violetpaw return from a patrol in pure happiness from his nest.

_Why does he feel guilty? _Hawkshadow wondered in confusion. She looked into the camp, searching for Nutbeam. She was speaking to Mudtalon about something, still in a depressed mood. She climbed down the cliffs into the camp, and glanced at Nutbeam and Mudtalon. She strained her ears to listen to them.

"Why are you all depressed?" Mudtalon asked in curiosity.

Nutbeam inhaled and exhaled loudly, "I just came back from telling Swallowpaw something."

"What did you talk to him about?" Mudtalon asked, tilting his head slightly.

"About the kits and _him."_ Nutbeam explained quietly, keeping her ears low.

Mudtalon sighed, looking down at his paws. "How much did you tell Swallowpaw about them?" he asked, his voice breaking a little.

"The entire story, Mudtalon. He's my apprentice. He deserves to know why I have been like this for many seasons." Nutbeam answered, staring into Mudtalon's hazel eyes.

"Are you sure you did the right thing?" Mudtalon asked, leaning in closer to comfort her by licking her shoulder in affection.

"I hope I did." Nutbeam sighed softly, "I really miss them."

"Even _him?" _Mudtalon asked, looking as if he was gaining pain in his chest.

Nutbeam pondered for a moment. She then opened her mouth to speak with an unusual sweet, gentle voice, "Actually, I do. I hope he's alright where he is. I wonder if he still looks after her like a hawk." She chuckled softly, and smiled.

Mudtalon rolled his eyes, but still had a playful smile on his face. "At the last Gathering, she was there on the Island. She looked like a powerful warrior." He nodded slowly at her contently.

"I'm glad she is. But, I did have a feeling she would have become Deputy instead of Heavypelt." Nutbeam replied, nodding slowly with her eyes closed.

"Well, let's hope she becomes so great, that Heavypelt chooses her as Deputy once he becomes leader." Mudtalon licked Nutbeam's shoulder, and padded off into the forest to hunt some a mouse or two.

Nutbeam sighed softly, and followed Mudtalon outside of the camp. They disappeared into the oak trees as Hawkshadow's ears flattened. _What is Nutbeam hiding? _Hawkshadow thought wonder, _And what does Swallowpaw know?_

She walked up to Swallowpaw who was still lying down in the Apprentice's Den. "Hey, please tell me what's going on with you and Nutbeam. You can trust me." she added, trying not to sound like a stranger wanting some answers fast.

Swallowpaw looked away a little from her. "She…She talked about her past." he meowed, and looked down at his nest lined with soft moss. He was beginning to curl into a little ball, until Hawkshadow blurted out another question.

"What about her past?" Hawkshadow asked in curiosity. She wanted answers from Swallowpaw, but she didn't want to make her friend feel bad. But still, she kept asking questions about Nutbeam.

"She…She talked about her kits…And this cat…" Swallowpaw explained, struggling not to say anything else.

Hawkshadow padded closer to the blue-grey tom, and laid down next to him on the ground. "Swallowpaw, you must tell me. Nutbeam is a…Serious she-cat, but I respect her as much as you respect her as your mentor. Please, Swallowpaw, tell me what she told you." she mewed in a sweet, gentle voice.

Swallowpaw took a deep breath in, "She told me about her kits… One died and one lived. The living one lives in Riverclan, and she also talked about a cat…"

Swallowpaw went on, telling each detail about Nutbeam's story. Hawkshadow understood each and every word that escaped from Swallowpaw's mouth. She began to feel disappointed that Nutbeam has been treated like the crankiest warrior in Thunderclan, with Mudtalon. Several questions rose from Hawkshadow's mind. She wanted Swallowpaw to answer them all, but she would sound even _more _demanding. She just sat there, listening contently to Swallowpaw's interesting story of his mentor's mysterious past. Once Swallowpaw finished, Whitepaw and Violetpaw walked into the Apprentice's den.

"Hey! Look, Violetpaw, a warrior misses their old home!" Whitepaw teased with a smile on his face.

Hawkshadow blandly smiled back at the new apprentice, and slowly stood up. She quickly stretched her legs, and walked out of the Apprentice's Den. "Have a good time as apprentices, you two! Be sure to train hard!" she meowed, and turned to go into the forest to hunt.

Violetpaw turned her head from Hawkshadow, and then to Swallowpaw. "Is she your mate?" she chuckled, and Whitepaw did as well.

Swallowpaw's ears pricked up when Violetpaw finished speaking. He could not believe what he was hearing! "Her as my mate? You little apprentices are hilarious! I…I don't even love her! She's just a friend I had during my kithood. Besides, she loves Foxheart." Swallowpaw meowed. You could tell he was lying, but Whitepaw thought it was the truth. The white apprentice padded out of the Apprentice's Den, and towards the Warrior's Den where Stonepelt was sharing tongues with Echowing.

Violetpaw stared at Swallowpaw, and gave out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "Don't lie to me, Swallowpaw. You love Hawkshadow, don't you?"

Swallowpaw's ears drooped when those words flew into his ears. "Er…Yeah…"

"Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me! I hope you get your chance with Hawkshadow! But, I don't think you will because you're still an apprentice, and she's a warrior!" Violetpaw laughed a little, and padded out of the Apprentice's Den. She met with Echowing at the center of the camp, and they padded off into the forest together.

Swallowpaw looked at his paws in wonder. _Maybe you're wrong, Violetpaw. Maybe I _will_ have a chance with Hawkshadow after all._


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Hawkshadow remembered to catch Thrushkit a mouse, so she padded off into the forest. It took her several minutes to find a mouse; she was already near the abandoned twoleg nest up the old thunderpath before she found a decent mouse scurrying across the forest floor. Hawkshadow crouched down, crawling closer and closer to the small prey. She leaped into the air, and opened her jaws to bite the mouse's neck. She easily killed the mouse with her sharp teeth, and picked it up from the ground. She stared at the mouse, thinking of Thrushkit.

_Thrushkit probably won't get the chance to even feel the adrenaline of catching his first prey. He'll just be stuck in the Medicine Cat's Den learning about herbs, _Hawkshadow thought in sadness. She sighed, and stood up to give Thrushkit her mouse. When she placed one paw forward, a rustling came from the bushes behind her. She paused, and listened behind her. Her ears moved, looking for another sound. She heard a paw press onto the ground, and she immediately jerked her head around to see the creature.

It was a reddish-brown tabby she-cat that looked unfamiliar to Hawkshadow. The she-cat mewed in astonishment, and turned around to bolt away. She sprinted across the forest, and squeezed her body into the abandoned twoleg nest's fence.

_Apparently, she's not used to being chased without a plan, _Hawkshadow thought, growling. She quickly followed the she-cat, easily slipping through the fence, and into the twoleg nest yard. She sniffed the air, looking for the she-cat's scent. She easily picked up the scent, and followed the trail to an opening in the twoleg nest. She walked inside, and as her eyes swept across the room, she noticed the she-cat in a corner, panting in shock. "Hey!" Hawkshadow yowled in anger.

The she-cat meowed in fear, and leaped into the air about a mouse-tail. "I'm only passing through! Don't make me hurt you!"

Hawkshadow rolled her eyes, and padded closer to the she-cat. "Thunderclan does not tolerate loners like you!" she growled, raising her tail, and showing her claws at the cat.

The she-cat mewed softly, and looked at her own paws. "I will not back down to you! My friend taught me better!" she hissed at Hawkshadow, looking as if she could do some_ actual_ damage to the Thunderclan warrior.

"And who is this friend?" Hawkshadow asked in suspicion. Something was just telling her the answer to the question, even though the cat hadn't told her yet.

"Um…I don't think you know him, but his name is Jet." the she-cat meowed, waving her tail back and forth.

Hawkshadow's ears pricked up in shock. _Jet! That cat brought in a loner with him! _She thought in anger. She was ready to pounce at the cat, but she must keep calm if she wanted answers. "What's your name?" she asked calmly. She was having a difficult time keeping her cool.

"My friends call me Enigma." the she-cat answered, dipping her head slightly.

_This cat must've been the friend that Jet said he was coming to visit near the Moon Pool, _Hawkshadow thought, sheathing her claws. "So, where do you live?"

"I…I live by a waterfall. It's a _wonderful _place!" Enigma meowed happily. It was like she totally forgot that she was trying to get away from Hawkshadow.

The black and white she-cat nodded slowly, wondering what to do with her, _Tailstar wouldn't like dealing with another loner, but it's for the good of Thunderclan. I cannot keep trusting intruders. _After she thought of that, Nightwhisker suddenly popped in her mind. _I was a fool for trusting him! If Foxheart wasn't a close friend, he would've reported me to Tailstar and probably give me apprentice jobs for breaking the Warrior Code! _she thought, feeling ashamed of herself. She stared at Enigma, "You have paid the price for trespassing on Thunderclan's territory. I must take you back to the clan's camp."

Enigma's ears pricked up as Hawkshadow finished speaking. "Thunderclan? Clan? Camp? What?" Enigma asked in confusion. Then, after a few minutes to think, her eyes lit up, "Oh! You mean the four clans in this area. Yeah…I remember the clans." She smiled as she closed her eyes, probably remembering a memory from her past.

"You were from Riverclan, weren't you?" Hawkshadow asked blankly. She remembered that Jet said that he was a member of Riverclan back then. And yet, he never explained why he actually abandoned his clan.

Enigma mewed in astonishment, "How do you know _that? _Only Riverclan knows about that!" She stepped back one time, her tail touching the wall.

"Jet told me on the day he joined Thunderclan." Hawkshadow explained, placing one paw closer to the she-cat.

"Really? He joined Thunderclan. If there was any clan he would join, I would think he would join Windclan. After all, he has been walking around Windclan territory an awful lot lately." Enigma growled, rolling her eyes, and staring at the ceiling.

"Well…He didn't really choose to join Thunderclan. Thunderclan's leader, Tailstar, needs more warriors, so she decided that the clan will adopt Jet into Thunderclan." Hawkshadow meowed, looking down at her paws. Her eyes widened a bit as she thought of something, _Why am I telling a loner things that should stay in Thunderclan? I…I must not be a great warrior. _Hawkshadow looked up to looking into Enigma's eyes, "Come on. I must take you back to camp." She flicked her tail, gesturing for Enigma to follow her. Her ears pointed directly at the reddish-brown she-cat, carefully listening to her pawsteps.

Enigma nodded slowly, looked around the abandoned twoleg nest, and slowly followed Hawkshadow out of the building. As she looked into the unfamiliar forest, she suddenly stopped walking.

Hawkshadow's ears twitched, and she quickly looked around to look at Enigma. "Keep moving. Don't tell me you're afraid of the forest." she growled, and kept on walking back to camp.

A rustling came from the bushes beside Enigma, which freaked her out. "W-Wait! Don't leave me here!" she cried in fear, and sprinted towards Hawkshadow's side. She kept looking around her, her ears twitching to every sound around her; from a snapping twig to a singing bird.

Hawkshadow sighed, and glanced at Enigma. She was completely scared of the forest. But why? Hawkshadow just kept on walking. _Soon, the answers will come out about Enigma and Jet, _she thought, and walked even quicker than before. Enigma followed Hawkshadow's every move, worried that she would get lost in the forest.

A few minutes later, Hawkshadow returned to Thunderclan camp with Enigma. The she-cat was relieved that she was out of the forest. Her eyes suddenly widened when she entered camp. "It reminds me of Riverclan's camp." she mewed, smiling a little.

"Well, go ahead and get comfy because I am getting a feeling that you're going to stay here awhile." Hawkshadow growled, and padded off towards Tailstar's Den.

Tailstar was sitting outside her den. As Hawkshadow approached her, her eyes narrowed. "What's up, Hawkshadow?" Tailstar began licking her front paw, keeping her eyes on the warrior.

"I have returned from a hunt, and I discovered a loner on Thunderclan territory near the abandoned twoleg nest." Hawkshadow explained, pointing to Enigma with her tail.

Tailstar stared at Enigma with fire in her eyes. She quickly stood up, and padded up the cliffs to the she-cat. As she got to Enigma, she hissed at her, "Come with me, loner." She tugged at Enigma's scruff, and leaped off the cliffs towards the center of camp.

Enigma gulped, and slowly followed Tailstar down the cliffs. She stumbled when she landed, but she managed to not fall onto her back. As she neared the leader, she sat down, her ears flattened.

"It was Jet, wasn't it?" Tailstar hissed without looking back at Enigma. "I knew he couldn't be trusted. I was a fool for letting him join Thunderclan!"

Cedarclaw padded up to Tailstar from the Warrior's Den. "It's not your fault, Tailstar. Thunderclan needed more warriors, so you took the chance on letting Jet join the clan. If Firestar was still leader, he probably would've done the same thing."

"Thank you, Cedarclaw, but I need to know what to do with her." Tailstar explained, and glared at Enigma.

Enigma quietly gasped, but then shook her head, "Um…My name is Enigma, by the way."

_I don't think Tailstar cares, _Hawkshadow thought, looking at Tailstar. She secretly rolled her eyes as Enigma was busy talking.

"Quiet...Er, Enigma." Tailstar turned to Cedarclaw, "Fetch me Jet."

Cedarclaw nodded, and ran off into the Warrior's Den. He soon returned with Jet beside him.

Jet's eyes widened as his eyes met with Enigma's. "Enigma! How did you get into Thunderclan's camp?"

Enigma didn't want to talk to Jet. She had a worried expression on her face. She was staring into Tailstar's sapphire eyes in fear.

"Enigma, I do not like this choice I will choose, but you will join Thunderclan to help us defend our borders." Tailstar explained with a broad voice.

"No! You cannot leave Enigma here! She'll just be another mouth to feed! I'm already one of them!" Jet hissed, his fur standing up slightly.

"I'm sorry, Jet, but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…And one." Tailstar explained, and turned around to retreat to the Leader's Den.

Once everyone had their supper and retreated back to their nests for a good night's sleep, Hawkshadow woke up in the middle of night for some odd reason. She silently got out of her nest, and stretched out her legs. She quietly got out of the Warrior's Den, and looked around the camp. The air was cool as the Moon shined brightly against the night sky. She looked at the twinkling members of Starclan high above her head. As she stopped looking at the former warriors of the clans, she noticed Jet and Enigma right at the entrance of the camp. _What are they doing? _she thought in curiosity.

"Enigma, go and warn the others. I will stay here. Thunderclan would just get more furious." Jet nudged Enigma even closer to the forest.

"But…Don't you remember what happened in the forest when we were about seven moons old?" Enigma asked in worry.

"Yes, I remember. But don't forget this: Starclan will guide you." Jet explained, and licked Enigma's shoulder. He waved his tail at her, as if waving goodbye to her.

Enigma nodded slowly, and looked into the darkness of the forest. She looked back at Jet, and raced off into the forest, disappearing into the shadows.

Jet sighed as he couldn't see Enigma anymore, and quietly leaped off the cliffs. As he was about to enter the Warrior's Den, he was stopped by Hawkshadow.

"What were you doing?" Hawkshadow quietly hissed, glaring at Jet. She could feel her claws beginning to come out, ready to attack Jet.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Jet staggered back as Hawkshadow stared into his eyes. "I…"

"Well?" Hawkshadow growled, trying not to disturb the peaceful sleeping warriors back in the Warrior's Den.

"I…" After thinking really hard on it, Jet sighed, "Look, Enigma doesn't deserve to be here in the camp. She deserves to be free." He smiled a little, trying to gain Hawkshadow's trust.

But, it just made her even more suspicious. "Her being free? She can't stay two minutes in the forest without scaring herself to death!" Hawkshadow hissed in suspicion.

"I know that she's afraid of the forest. It-It's a long story." Jet paused, "Perhaps too long to tell in one night." He was obviously trying to find an excuse to not tell the black and white she-cat in front of him.

"I have the time." Hawkshadow growled, glaring at him with her yellow eyes, carefully watching his every move.

Jet quietly cleared his throat, "Well, it was back when we were about seven moons old. Enigma decided to go crazy, and leave the safety of Riverclan's territory. I tried to stop her since we weren't really skilled in fighting like a real warrior. But, she ignored me, and I followed her through Shadowclan's borders. She was so happy to be in a new place that she was oblivious to the scent of Shadowclan cats around us. We weren't attacked by Shadowclan cats at all, actually. We were lifted into the air by something. Enigma thought it was the forest pulling her up, since we haven't really been in forests for a long time. She was terrified, and she tried to let go. The 'thing' let us go suddenly, and we plummeted to the ground. I managed to land safely on the ground, but she got snagged onto a tree branch more than 10 fox-lengths from the ground. It took me forever to get her off the branch, but when she did, she fell to the ground with a thud. I tried to tell her the forest didn't take her, but a hawk did, but she didn't listen. Now, whenever she even looks at a clump of trees, she becomes a frightened little kit."

"Wow," Hawkshadow couldn't help but say, "She really didn't want to listen to you." She chuckled a little, but Jet just frowned at her.

"It's not that funny, Hawkshadow." Jet explained, his ears flattened.

"I'm sorry, Jet. It's just that…Thinking that the forest is taking you? Doesn't it sound odd?" Hawkshadow asked in curiosity.

"Well…Um…Sort of." Jet murmured softly. "Look, I don't like that Enigma and I are being treated badly because we were loners. It's not our fault that we chose the path we walk. We…We didn't have a choice."

Hawkshadow's ears pricked up in astonishment. _What did he mean about 'they don't have a choice?' _she thought. But then, she decided not to ask that question. Jet could be getting a little emotional, so she didn't ask any further questions. "Well, good night." she said, and she padded into the Warrior's Den to go and sleep.

Jet sighed, and was about to follow her inside, but then he remembered he wasn't wanted in there. He turned around, and began walking to his nest beside a rock. He curled up into the nest, and tucked in his tail. He blinked once, twice, three times, and managed to get a good night's sleep underneath the moon.

The next day, Hawkshadow woke up to Tailstar's familiar voice. She blinked her eyes open, staring outside of the Warrior's Den from her nest.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Tailstar meowed, staring at the clan cats from the rock she was perched on.

Thunderclan quickly grouped together to listen to what Tailstar had to say. Hawkshadow was the last one to join the group, but Swallowpaw saved her a spot next to him. She sat down next to her friend to listen to Tailstar.

"Thrushkit has chosen to take a special place in our clan. From this moment forth, he will be known as Thrushpaw and will be the apprentice of Maplefoot." Tailstar meowed, and the Thunderclan cats began to chant the word "Thrushpaw" over and over again.

Thrushpaw unenthusiastically touched noses with his new mentor, Maplefoot. The Medicine Cat smiled, trying to be friendly to the new Medicine Cat apprentice, but Thrushpaw just frowned at her. Maplefoot's ears flattened a little, but she stared at Tailstar, and nodded to her.

Tailstar nodded back, and as the commotion of the clan died away, Tailstar ended the clan meeting quickly. The warriors stayed in the camp or went into the forest to hunt, and the rest of the cats returned back to their dens. Tailstar leaped off the highrock, and stared at Hawkshadow. She padded to her, and dipped her head, "Are you happy about Thrushpaw?"

"I am happy he is now an apprentice, but I didn't picture his job in Thunderclan to be a Medicine Cat." Hawkshadow mumbled, looking down at her paws.

"Don't worry, Hawkshadow. I'm sure it was for the best. Maybe Starclan wanted it to happen." Tailstar mewed, trying to cheer the warrior up.

"I hope you're right." Hawkshadow murmured, and padded off to the Medicine Cat's Den. As she entered the den, she immediately saw Thrushpaw with Maplefoot. It looked like Maplefoot was already teaching Thrushpaw about herbs.

"Hello, Hawkshadow. Are you here to see Thrushpaw?" Maplefoot asked, looking at the entrance where Hawkshadow was standing.

"Yeah, I was wondering how everything is going." Hawkshadow explained, tilting her head.

"Well, everything is going absolutely awful! Tailstar crushed my dream of becoming a warrior just because I injured my paw!" Thrushpaw growled, showing his left paw to his sister.

Hawkshadow fell silent. She didn't know what to say after that. _That mouse-brained Foxheart. I must have a word with him, _she thought in anger. It wasn't Tailstar's fault at all! It was Foxheart's fault! She wanted to say that, but something just stopped her from opening her mouth to say it to her brother.

"Thrushpaw, I promise I'll try to be the best mentor you will ever have"- Maplefoot began speaking, but was stopped by Thrushpaw.

"You're the only mentor I will ever have! I wish I would've been killed when I fell from that cliff!" Thrushpaw hissed, and ran off from the Medicine Cat's Den into the forest.

Maplefoot sighed in sadness. She looked down at her paws, closing her eyes gently. "If only I took a better care of him."

"I'm sure Thrushpaw will cool down sooner or later. Just be patient, Maplefoot. He'll accept that he's destined to be a Medicine Cat." Hawkshadow explained, and walked out of the Medicine Cat's Den. She leaped to the entrance of the camp, and sniffed the air, looking for Thrushpaw's scent. She followed the scent trail up the old thunderpath, and to the Moon Pool. As she went off the thunderpath and kept following the scent trail, she found a familiar dark grey tom right at the shore of the Moon Pool. "Thrushpaw?" she asked, revealing herself from behind an oak tree.

Thrushpaw immediately turned her head around to look at Hawkshadow. He glared at her, and then turned away, facing the Moon Pool. "Why are you here? I just want to be alone!" he growled, flexing his claws.

"I'm here to bring you back to the Thunderclan camp." Hawkshadow answered, "And I came to ask you a question. Why are you so harsh on Tailstar?"

"Isn't it obvious? She crushed my dream all because of my injury!" Thrushpaw yowled, and showed his paw to her.

"Thrushpaw, don't be angry at Tailstar." Hawkshadow pleaded, her ears flattened.

"Why should I?" Thrushpaw hissed, showing his teeth at his sister.

"Because Tailstar wasn't the one who crushed your dream of becoming a warrior." Hawkshadow gulped before she said the last sentence, "It was Foxheart."

Thrushpaw gasped quietly as his ears pricked up in astonishment. "Foxheart? I would think he knew better since he was the apprentice to Cedarclaw!" he growled, and unsheathed his claws.

"Don't be mad at Foxheart, Thrushpaw. I know that he could be…mouse-brained at some times, but he doesn't deserve your hatred." Hawkshadow pleaded, crouching down close to the ground.

"I don't care, Hawkshadow! He crushed my dreams, so I will have to crush his dreams!" Thrushpaw yowled in anger, and stared at the Moon Pool.

Hawkshadow tried to see what he was looking at until a familiar scent filled her nose. She looked around in worry, and saw a white tom lurking through the shadows. The fur…The eyes…The scent…Hawkshadow knew who it was: Stormfire. She turned around to face the white tom, and she arched her back. She hissed loudly, and her opponent hissed back.

Thrushpaw wondered what was going on, and he turned around to see Hawkshadow and Stormfire's battle. He gasped, and stepped back once in fear.

"Here we meet again, Hawkshadow. So, what are you doing so close to the Moon Pool?" Stormfire asked, showing his sharp, jagged teeth.

Hawkshadow didn't say anything. She was too busy planning her attack in her mind. She circled Stormfire, searching for a good opening. After a few minutes went by, she finally leaped off the ground using her hind paws, and she tackled Stormfire to the ground. She hissed as they trampled over the grass in a close combat fight. Stormfire leaped away from Hawkshadow, and extended his unusually long claws in front of the black and white she-cat.

"Do you really think I will back off because of your claws?" Hawkshadow asked in anger.

Something pounded against her head, and Hawkshadow plummeted to the ground. Before she could see her attacker, she was knocked out by a blow from Stormfire's powerful paw. Her world turned into darkness as Thrushpaw squealed for help until his scream faded away, and her eyes only saw blackness.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Hawkshadow slowly opened her eyes, looking into the eyes of a familiar cat. "Nightwhisker!" she meowed in astonishment, and quickly got back onto her paws. As she looked around her, she noticed that she was in a camp…Only it wasn't Thunderclan's. "Nightwhisker, where am I?" she asked in worry. New cat scents filled her nose, making her confused.

Nightwhisker looked down, flattening his ears. "If only Stormfire didn't find you." he said quietly, and he was suddenly pushed to the side by Owlstar, and fell to the ground with a soft thud.

Owlstar stared at Hawkshadow in happiness. "Well done, Stormfire. You're brave to travel onto our neighboring clan's territory to find two of the clan's cats." he murmured to the white tom with an evil grin on his face.

"Thank you, Owlstar." Stormfire dipped his head in respect, and stepped back one time.

_Wait a minute…Owlstar said two cats, _Hawkshadow thought. Her eyes widened in anger. "You took Thrushpaw, didn't you?" she hissed, and unsheathed her claws quickly.

Owlstar laughed softly. "You are a feisty she-cat, aren't you? Is this Thrushpaw cat dark grey with yellow eyes?" he asked, moving closer to Hawkshadow's muzzle.

Hawkshadow said nothing. Instead, she just glared into Owlstar' bright yellow eyes. She knew Owlstar kidnapped Thrushpaw. She just needed to find her brother before the Shadowclan leader could do anything to harm him. She looked around the Shadowclan camp, searching for the familiar dark grey tom.

Owlstar hissed as Hawkshadow struggled to get up. He slammed his paws onto her chest, pushing her against the ground.

"_Aw!_ Look at that, my warriors! She's worried about her brother!" Stormfire meowed, and stared into Hawkshadow's eyes evilly.

Hawkshadow tried to look at Owlstar, but her muzzle was digging into the dirt. She struggled to breathe as Owlstar's weight crushed against her body. _This is ridiculous! _she hissed, trying to knock the Shadowclan leader off of her.

Owlstar leaned in closer to Hawkshadow's ear, and began whispering something to her. "My dear Thunderclan warrior, Shadowclan is watching your every move." he whispered, and flicked his tail at two warriors behind him.

The two warriors nodded at Owlstar, and padded off into the Medicine Cat's Den. They returned back to Owlstar, the silver tabby tom with a dark grey tom in his jaws.

_Thrushpaw!_ Hawkshadow thought in astonishment, and squirmed around, trying to loosen Owlstar's grip. But, Owlstar easily kept her off her paws.

"Bring the little tom to me, Wolftail." Owlstar commanded calmly, flicking his tail at the silver tabby. Wolftail nodded, and carried Thrushpaw to Owlstar's paws. Owlstar leaned over, and picked up Thrushpaw, and stared at Hawkshadow. "Is this Thrushpaw?"

Hawkshadow hissed in anger, and struggled to swipe at Owlstar's muzzle. She was giving all her strength to attack the Shadowclan leader. "What are you going to do with him? Make him into your personal slave? Let him join Shadowclan? Or just murder him…Like the cruel leader you are?" she hissed, glaring into Owlstar's eyes.

Owlstar cackled softly, and dropped Thrushpaw onto the ground. He landed with a soft thud, and Owlstar showed his sharp, jagged teeth to Hawkshadow. But after a few moments of trying to scare the black and white she-cat, he slightly loosened up his grip, and smiled at her. "You sure are smart for a warrior of Thunderclan. Shadowclan needs more cats like you." he said, waving his tail back and forth.

"Are you mouse-brained? No Thunderclan cat would ever join your clan!" Hawkshadow meowed in anger.

Owlstar sighed, his breath pushing against Hawkshadow's fur, and leaped off of the black and white she-cat. Some of his fur on his head began to hide his bright yellow eyes. "If that is what you want, so be it." he turned his head to Thrushpaw, "But would your little mouse here join my clan? After all, who would pass down the power that Shadowclan gives to their warriors?" He padded up to the helpless dark grey tom, and pawed at him, "Wake up, little warrior."

_Warrior, _Thrushpaw thought in his mind. He slowly opened his eye and stared at the Shadowclan leader, wondering what was going on. He stayed quit, looking to see what he had to say to him.

"Let me guess, your name is Thrushpaw, correct?" Owlstar asked in a friendly way.

Thrushpaw still said nothing.

"I'm not _that_ scary, am I?" Owlstar asked, faking his astonishment to Thrushpaw.

Thrushpaw began to mumble something to himself, glaring at Owlstar as if he was trying to challenge the Shadowclan leader.

"I'm your friend, Thrushpaw. None of us don't mean to hurt you." Owlstar mewed quietly. He sat down and flicked his tail back and forth, smiling at the tom.

"Th-That's not what Flamestone and Oaksong said to me." Thrushpaw finally replied. His voice was a little shaky due to his fear of the leader.

"Those are the elders of your clan, aren't they? Well, elders usually grow a little crazy when they start getting old. Don't listen to them, Thrushpaw. Even our elder, Shadowfur, gets a little mouse-brained when it comes to stories for the kits to listen to." Owlstar explained, nodding one time.

Thrushpaw closed his mouth, not knowing what to say after that.

"Thrushpaw, how is your warrior training going?" Owlstar asked, tilting his head at him.

Thrushpaw closed his eyes in anger. He sighed, and returned his gaze to Owlstar. "I…I don't have _any _warrior training."

Owlstar's ears pricked up in fake astonishment. "Why is that?"

Thrushpaw didn't hesitate to show his twisted paw to the Shadowclan leader.

Owlstar softly gasped, and leaned over to look at Thrushpaw's injury. "Unbelievable! How did you receive that injury?" he asked, tilting his head once again.

"One of the warriors in my clan let me fall from a cliff." Thrushpaw growled, turning his head away, and looked at the ground. He shifted his paws against the dirt softly.

"Tsk Tsk." Owlstar sighed, shaking his head as he tilted his head to the ground, "You can't trust your clanmates in Thunderclan, Thrushpaw. They are filled with selfish cats that can't even find the time to look after the future of their clan. But, Shadowclan isn't like that, Thrushpaw. Shadowclan looks after their young ones carefully, and none of us treat any cat that has an injury unequally."

"R-Really?" Thrushpaw stuttered in astonishment. His yellow eyes brightened in curiosity.

Owlstar nodded, and smiled. "I know your pain, Thrushpaw. When I was a little kit, I too had received an injury from jumping off a…Tree." he began to explain, "My body hurt so much, that the past leader of Shadowclan thought I wouldn't have the strength to become an apprentice for a few moons! I was so frustrated, and I began hurting the other kits with my claws that were beginning to grow in. But, when the mentor that I would've had for my apprenticeship came to me, he gave me advice that I could never think would come out from any other cat other than a cat from Shadowclan. I became inspired by him, and I trained my body to deal with the pain from my injury. My mentor inspired me so much, that it was like my pain disappeared from inside me, and I was able to become an apprentice!"

"Th-That's amazing!" Thrushpaw mewed, his eyes gleaming.

Owlstar nodded, and smiled at him. "I can help you, Thrushpaw, become a strong warrior someday. All you have to do is promise me that you will help Shadowclan survive. Are you up to the task?" he asked.

Before Thrushpaw could answer to Owlstar's question, Hawkshadow quickly picked up Thrushpaw, and sprinted off out of the Shadowclan camp. She heard Owlstar give out orders to follow her, and she began running faster and faster. She glanced behind her, and saw that Nightwhisker, Wolftail, and Bearclaw were following her. She gasped softly, and tried to run faster to get away from them, but her paws were beginning to weaken. As she glanced back at them, she saw that Nightwhisker tackled Wolftail to the ground. Nightwhisker was clawed in the muzzle by Wolftail, and Bearclaw stopped running to help Wolftail. _Thank you, Nightwhisker, _Hawkshadow thought, and kept on running.As they entered the borders of Thunderclan, she stopped beside a tree, and placed Thrushpaw down on the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" Thrushpaw hissed as he arched his back.

"What? What's wrong with me? I saved you from that evil Shadowclan leader!" Hawkshadow growled.

"Well, I didn't get to answer his question!" Thrushpaw hissed, and turned his back against Hawkshadow.

"What was going to be your answer, then?" Hawkshadow asked in curiosity and fear.

"I was going to say yes." Thrushpaw answered.


	22. Chapter Twenty one

Hawkshadow quietly hissed to herself, and picked Thrushpaw up. She was frustrated at her brother for siding with Owlstar and his Shadowclan warriors, but she was also frustrated at herself for not watching out for him as much. _Foxheart, you just wait until I come back to camp, _Hawkshadow thought, and began walking back to camp.

As she neared the entrance to the Thunderclan camp, she noticed that Foxheart was sitting patiently at the entrance. His ears stood up as she entered his line of sight, and he quickly padded up to the two cats. "Thank goodness you two are safe! We heard a scream for help, and Shadewhisker and I discovered the scent of you and Thrushpaw near the Moon Pool!" he cried in happiness to see them once again.

Hawkshadow glared at Foxheart, while Thrushpaw mercilessly tried to rake the tom's muzzle with his growing claws. "I hate you for what you have done to me!" Thushpaw yowled in pure anger.

"What did I do?" Foxheart asked in confusion. He moved in a little closer to the dark grey apprentice.

"And the ignorant fool says, 'What did I do?' How could you forget so quickly? You're an absolute shame to Thunderclan's name!" Thrushpaw yowled at Foxheart, and tried to squirm out of Hawkshadow's clamped jaws.

Although Hawkshadow was angry at Foxheart as well, she didn't let Thrushpaw go so he could attack Foxheart, even though the new apprentice barely knew how to fend for himself if he ever got into a fight.

Foxheart looked into Hawkshadow's eyes in worry. "Hawkshadow, I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" he asked, tilting his head in worry.

"I have nothing to say to you." Hawkshadow answered, and padded into the camp with Thrushpaw firmly clamped in her jaws.

"Hawkshadow, please!" Foxheart meowed, watching the black and white she-cat walk back into the camp towards the Medicine Cat's Den.

Hawkshadow just ignored Foxheart's plea to answer his question, and she entered the Medicine Cat's Den. Maplefoot was already waiting next to Thrushpaw's nest with some herbs next to her paws. "Is he ok? Does he have any broken bones? Is he in pain?" Maplefoot asked in worry. She quickly stood up, and rushed to Hawkshadow, looking at Thrushpaw to see if he had any injuries.

"I'm fine, Maplefoot! You don't need to keep an eye on me all the time _just_ because I have an injured paw!" Thrushpaw hissed, and managed to squirm out of Hawkshadow's jaws.

"Is that what you're angry about?" Maplefoot asked, "Thrushpaw, don't be mad. If you become a Medicine Cat, you will have a special rank in the clan, and heal the wounded to help keep the clan surviving for generations to come."

Thrushpaw didn't say anything else. He just looked down in anger, and padded to his nest, and curled up into a little ball, trying to get some sleep.

Maplefoot sighed, and stared at her dark grey apprentice, "Thrushpaw, we still need to train"-

Hawkshadow raised his tail at Maplefoot, gesturing for her to not say anything else. _Thrushpaw needs to heal. Not to heal physically, but mentally. He almost joined Shadowclan, so he needs to think things through about his true path in our clan. Hopefully, he makes a choice that won't help Owlstar's evil schemes, _she thought, and padded out of the Medicine Cat's Den.

"You don't need any herbs, Hawkshadow?" Maplefoot asked, turning towards the she-cat.

"No, I don't. But thanks, anyway." Hawkshadow answered, turning her head back around. She then began walking towards the Apprentice's Den. As she entered the den, she noticed that Whitepaw was in the den, but Swallowpaw wasn't in there. "Greetings, Whitepaw. Have you seen Swallowpaw around here?" she asked.

Whitepaw looked up to Hawkshadow with a smile on his face. "Yeah, he was off training with Nutbeam." he answered, and he pointed to the direction of the clearing with his muzzle.

"Thank you, Whitepaw." Hawkshadow replied, and exited the Apprentice's Den. She walked out of the camp, and began padding towards the clearing. As she was nearing the clearing where she could see Swallowpaw and Nutbeam honing their battle skills, a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Hawkshadow." Foxheart's voice meowed from behind her. He walked up to Hawkshadow's side, and dipped his head in sorrow. "I'm sorry for what I did, Hawkshadow." he meowed.

Hawkshadow turned her head around to look at the ginger tom. "You don't even know what you did wrong!" she hissed as she arched her back at him.

Foxheart looked down and sighed. After a few minutes, he finally began talking. "I'm sorry I didn't take care of your brother properly. I know you think it's my fault that he cannot be made a warrior"-

"It _is_ your fault." Hawkshadow yowled.

"Look, I am deeply sorry, Foxheart. I…I miss being with you." Foxheart confessed, looking down at his paws, "Hawkshadow, please forgive me. I'll do whatever you want. Just forgive me. I can't wake up every morning knowing that you hate me."

Hawkshadow said nothing as she thought of what to say back to him. She glanced at her paws, and then back at the green eyes staring at her. She didn't know what to say.

"I know that I'm not exactly the best cat you could befriend, but at least think it through." Foxheart explained.

Hawkshadow sighed, and then began speaking in a low voice. "I forgive you, Foxheart. But I don't forgive you for neglecting a part of the future of Thunderclan. What would happen if you have kits and you're the one to watch over them?" she explained, staring into space.

Her first sentence made Foxheart's heart skip a beat, but once she added the other sentences, his heart was crushed. His ears drooped, and he lowered his head near the ground. "Hawkshadow, I may not become the greatest father in Starclan, but would you by any chance want to be my mate…?"

Hawkshadow's ears stood up immediately. _Be his mate? _she thought in shock. She didn't know what to say. Everything in the world was coming too quick for her to catch up. "Foxheart," she began, "I'm flattered by your question, but I'm just not ready to find a mate. I'm too focused on helping my brother find his place in Thunderclan. And I still don't fully forgive you."

"I understand. But, please think it through. I don't want you to forget how much I…I…" Foxheart's voice trailed away, and he was unable to catch the words he was going to say.

But, Hawkshadow knew what he was going to say. She padded up to Foxheart, and touched his nose with her nose affectionately. "I won't forget." she mewed, and stared into Foxheart's eyes. She licked his shoulder, and padded away from him towards the clearing. As she entered the clearing, she noticed that Swallowpaw and Nutbeam were at the opposite edges of the area.

Swallowpaw glanced back at her, and smiled. He then turned his head back around to face his mentor. Nutbeam placed one paw out, and leaped at Swallowpaw. The apprentice dodged Nutbeam's attack, and leaped to Nutbeam's side. Nutbeam turned her head to look at her apprentice, and unsheathed her claws. She jumped back one time, watching Swallowpaw's every move. Swallowpaw stood up, watching Nutbeam as well. He leaped to the side, and tackled Nutbeam to the ground. He unsheathed his claws, and let his paw plummet towards Nutbeam's side. Nutbeam countered by pounding Swallowpaw in the muzzle with her front paws. She tackled Swallowpaw to the ground, and let her unsheathed claws gently touch his underbelly. Swallowpaw was breathing hard, but he attacked Nutbeam by kicking her off of him with his hind legs. He quickly got back up onto his paws, and faced Nutbeam. He leaped into the air, and placed his paws onto Nutbeam's chest, about to crush her with his weight, but he didn't.

Nutbeam smiled at him, and got back onto her paws. "You defeated me _again._ Great work, Swallowpaw." she mewed, and left the clearing to return to the Thunderclan camp.

Swallowpaw breathed out heavily, and slowly padded up to Hawkshadow. "So, how was my battle skills?" he asked, stretching out his front paws.

"You battled like a true warrior." Hawkshadow answered, smiling at him.

Swallowpaw's eyes glittered in happiness. "I really hope I'll become a warrior soon! Then, we can hunt together without any mentors to tell us what to do! But then again, I will miss Nutbeam." he added, looking down at his paws.

_Who would miss Nutbeam? _Hawkshadow thought in astonishment. But, she hid her shock from Swallowpaw, and nodded to him. "Let's return back to camp. It's almost supper. I think you deserve to eat." Hawkshadow meowed, and began walking back to camp. Swallowpaw quickly followed her back to camp. Every now and then, their tails brushed against each other. Hawkshadow sometimes glanced at Swallowpaw who was happily walking with her.

As they entered camp, Foxheart picked up a squirrel, and rested it next to Hawkshadow's paws. "Hope you like squirrel."

"I always do." Hawkshadow mewed, and eagerly picked up the fresh-kill Foxheart gave her.

"Do you want to eat with me near the Warrior's Den?" Foxheart asked, pretending that Swallowpaw wasn't there. Swallowpaw gently pawed at Hawkshadow's leg, gesturing to her that he wanted to eat with her.

Hawkshadow sighed, "I'm going to eat with Thrushpaw. Maybe tomorrow." She picked up a mouse, and began walking towards the Medicine Cat's Den to eat with Thrushpaw.

Foxheart gave Swallowpaw a cold glare. "I know what you're trying to do."

"What am I trying to do?" Swallowpaw asked.

"You like Hawkshadow, don't you?" Foxheart hissed, glaring at the blue-grey tom.

"I…Well, what about you? You were the one who made Hawkshadow hate you!" Swallowpaw meowed defiantly. He stood up properly, preparing to defend himself.

"Hawkshadow likes me more. I can feel it. So, back off before I rake off all your fur to make you look like one of those hairless cats!" Foxheart yowled, and picked up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. He then padded off to eat with Cedarclaw near the Warrior's Den.


	23. Chapter Twenty two

Hawkshadow woke up early for once. She padded out of the Warrior's Den, and looked around the camp. The first thing she noticed was that Thrushpaw was sitting at the roof of the Medicine Cat's Den. He was oddly staring up into the sky at the last drops of the night being driven away by the warm sunlight cast from the Sun. She padded up to the Medicine Cat's Den, careful not to wake up Maplefoot. "Thrushpaw, how come you are up so early?" she asked, looking up to the grey tom.

Thrushpaw didn't even look at her for one second. He closed his eyes and sighed. He then looked down to the ground. "I'm thinking." Thrushpaw answered, opening his eyes once again.

Hawkshadow quietly climbed up to the roof of the Medicine Cat's Den, and sat down next to him. "What are you thinking of?" she asked calmly.

It took Thrushpaw awhile to answer her question. "I'm…I'm thinking about my destiny in the clans." Thrushpaw answered with a blank expression on his face.

_He said destiny in the CLANS, _Hawkshadow thought, staring at him in curiosity. She wanted more answers from him. "Thrushpaw, you said _clans._ Why didn't you just say Thunderclan?" she asked in curiosity. She leaned in closer to listen to his voice.

Like the last time, it took the grey tom awhile to answer Hawkshadow's question; perhaps even longer. He glanced up at her, but quickly moved his head back to the sky. "Does it matter, Hawkshadow? A clan is a clan." he answered in a lone tone in his voice.

_I never heard any warrior or apprentice say that. Each clan is different! I would think Thrushpaw was so fond of becoming a warrior that he would know that just by asking the elders of Thunderclan, _Hawkshadow thought in suspicion. Was Thrushpaw really thinking about joining Shadowclan? Or, was he just making her give more attention to him because he pretended to trust Owlstar and his Shadowclan warriors? Either way, none of those statements were alright to Hawkshadow _or_ the clan. Thrushpaw was keeping a secret from her. She firmly placed a paw down onto the den. She whispered to him, wanting some exact answers, "Thrushpaw, could you tell me what you want your destiny to be?"

"My destiny is a secret to everyone but me. No one would help me achieve it, so why bother telling anyone? I bet _you_ don't even want to help me." Thrushpaw growled, shifting his paws around.

"I want to help you, Thrushpaw, I really do." Hawkshadow mewed, nodding her head slowly.

"Oh, stop that! I know you're lying!" Thrushpaw growled, staring down at his paws.

"Look," Hawkshadow hissed, "I'm trying to be nice here, and I guess the 'Good Cat' isn't working. I don't want to release the 'Bad Cat' on you, but I _need_ to know these things. I'm trying to help you, but I can't help if you push me out of your life!"

"I'm not trying to, Hawkshadow. It's just…Complicated right now." Thrushpaw explained.

_That just sounds like something you would say to your mate, _Hawkshadow thought, rolling her eyes slowly. She stared deep into Thrushpaw's eyes. "Thrushpaw, just tell me what you want, and I'll leave you alone." she explained.

"I…I can't hide it from you, can I?" Thrushpaw asked, looking down and sighing softly, "I…I want to become the most powerful warrior of all. I want to be just like all the leaders combined together." His yellow eyes began glittering as he began imagining his warrior strengths.

_He wants to be a warrior, but I feel like there's something he wants other than being the best warrior in the forest, _Hawkshadow thought, and nodded at Thrushpaw, closing his eyes. She silently leaped off the roof of the Medicine Cat's Den, and padded off back to the Warrior's Den. As she entered the den, she turned her head back around to look at her brother. He was still sitting there, staring at the stars that were beginning to be covered by dark grey clouds. She was wondering if Thrushpaw was witnessing something that made him so interested in observing the stars. Even an experienced Medicine Cat like Maplefoot never does that; she only does that on special occasions such as when she speaks to Tailstar about a message from Starclan. She curled up back into her nest, trying to get some sleep before the Dawn Patrol goes out into the forest and the leftover cats guard the camp.

_Suddenly, right when she closed her eyes, she began experiencing a dream. She was sitting alone in the darkness somewhere. She looked around, and behind her was a deceased Thunderclan cat! She gasped, and quickly turned around to see the cat more clearly. She remembered his smoky black pelt and his yellow eyes from somewhere, but she couldn't grasp his name from her mind. She just stared in awe at him. Something that she remembered was that he was an important cat from Thunderclan._

"_Two cats will share the burden of their evil kin." the mysterious tom meowed through the darkness._

"_What are you trying to say?" Hawkshadow asked in confusion._

"_Watch your back, Hawkshadow. Evil is always lurking around the corner, even though it doesn't seem like it is." the tom meowed, and his voice began to fade away as Hawkshadow's sight began to dim._

"_Wait! What do you mean? At least tell me who you are!" Hawkshadow pleaded in worry. She had no idea why the tom repeated the strange prophecy Maplefoot received from Starclan._

"_Don't let the storm take you away. Shade and snow will come to the forest. Do not delay their entry." the tom explained, and his body and voice disappeared with a faint hissing sound._

_Hawkshadow was just sitting there alone in darkness. A pair of yellow eyes stared at her from the shadows. "Nightwhisker?" she asked. She felt as if the pair of eyes were beginning to grow bigger…As if the pair were coming closer to her! Underneath the eyes, a wide jaw of fangs opened up, ready to swallow her up. Hawkshadow flinched, and the jaws snapped shut, swallowing her up into the darkness._

She woke up with a soft scream. Foxheart and Jet were staring at her in confusion. "Are you ok, Hawkshadow?" Foxheart asked in worry.

"You seem startled by something." Jet added, tilting his head.

_The dream, _Hawkshadow thought, but then shook her head at the two cats. "No, I'm quite alright, you two. I'm just getting worried about…Thrushpaw." she explained, yawning loudly. The thing is Thrushpaw wasn't really the thing she was worried about. She was worried about what the smoky black tom was talking about. What did he mean by "the storm will take you?" And also, what did he mean by "shade and snow will come to the forest. Do not delay their entry?" She didn't want to frighten Foxheart and Jet, so she kept what the mysterious tom said to her a secret.

"Don't worry, Hawkshadow. I'm sure Thrushpaw will love being a Medicine Cat Apprentice and soon, an honorary Medicine Cat of Thunderclan." Foxheart meowed, trying to cheer Hawkshadow up.

"Thank you for cheering me up, Foxheart." Hawkshadow lied, faking a smile. She must've done a pretty decent job on lying to him because he smiled and nodded back to her, and padded out of the Warrior's Den to join the Dawn Patrol.

Jet followed Foxheart. He was probably starting to grow on some of the warriors because he was greeted by at least two warriors while he exited the Warrior's Den.

Hawkshadow also exited the Warrior's Den, and looked around. She saw that Cedarclaw already had the Dawn Patrol set up, so she padded off to guard the camp with Nutbeam, Swallowpaw, Whitepaw, and Violetpaw while the other warriors were away. She walked up to Swallowpaw, and meowed a nice greeting to him, "Good morning, Swallowpaw!"

Swallowpaw didn't respond. He was still lying down in his nest.

Hawkshadow sighed, and padded closer to the blue-grey tom. She gently nudged him to wake him up. "Wake up, Swallowpaw!" she meowed, beginning to worry.

No response.

Hawkshadow pawed at him, and as she turned him over, blood covered Swallowpaw's underbelly. She screamed in horror as she stared at Swallowpaw's deep wounds. _Who did this?_


	24. Chapter Twenty three

Hawkshadow staggered back about a tail-length horrorstruck on because of what she just witnessed. Was Swallowpaw…Attacked? She slowly padded back up to her friend, looking closely at Swallowpaw. Without any more hesitation, she sprinted out of the Apprentice's Den, and screamed into the Medicine Cat's Den, "Sw-Swallowpaw has been attacked badly! He needs help, Maplefoot!"

The honored Medicine Cat quickly padded out of her den, and glanced at the Apprentice's Den. She immediately ran into the den, coming to the injured apprentice's aid. She observed Swallowpaw's wounds, learning all the answers to her questions. She turned towards Hawkshadow. "Have you noticed that he has been wounded for a while?"

"No, not until the Dawn Patrol went out to cover the Thunderclan's territory." Hawkshadow answered, flattening her ears. She was beginning to blame herself for not looking after Swallowpaw that well. Then, it hit her suddenly. _Foxheart, _Hawkshadow thought, slowly closing her eyes. She remembered when she went to eat supper with Thrushpaw, she overheard Foxheart ranting at Swallowpaw because the blue-grey apprentice wouldn't get out of his way. Her nose crinkled in anger as her heart began to pound faster and faster. "Foxheart." Hawkshadow accidently said out loud.

Maplefoot's ears pricked up, and she turned from Swallowpaw back to Hawkshadow. "D-Did you just say Foxheart?" she asked in curiosity.

Hawkshadow sighed, and was beginning to tell herself to embrace the truth. She knew Foxheart liked her ever since they first became apprentices, but she had no idea that he would even attempt to murder Swallowpaw just to be able to have a chance to be her mate. She purposely forgot everything Foxheart said about forgiving him, and she nodded at the Medicine Cat. "Yes, Maplefoot, I believe Foxheart was the one to injure Swallowpaw." she answered.

Maplefoot looked back at Swallowpaw, staring at his obvious bloody wound. There was a deep claw mark across his left cheek, and there was a bite mark along his neck. There were also many deep claw marks along his sides, back, and legs. His pelt was almost dyed from his blue-grey fur to a dark crimson color; he was drenched in his own blood.

Maplefoot quickly padded out of the Apprentice's Den towards the Medicine Cat's Den to get some herbs to help bring poor Swallowpaw back to perfect health.

A few seconds later, Whitepaw padded into the Apprentice's Den, and he immediately gasped at the sight of Swallowpaw's bloody body. "W-What just happened?" he squealed in pure astonishment. His paws were shaking, uncertain what to do.

Hawkshadow calmly padded up to frightened little Whitepaw, struggling to keep him calm. "Whitepaw, listen, please stay calm. We do not want to frighten more cats. Maplefoot is doing the best she can help Swallowpaw." she explained, crouching a little to get to Whitepaw's height.

_Stonepelt taught me to respect all the warriors and elders in the clan. He said they have fought well to keep Thunderclan living, _Whitepaw thought, still shaky from seeing Swallowpaw's deep wounds. "I understand, Hawkshadow. I respect your decisions." Whitepaw replied, dipping his head, trying to look brave.

_First time I ever heard that, _Hawkshadow thought, and smiled at Whitepaw. "Thank you, Whitepaw. Now, go and tell Nutbeam so she can alert the Dawn Patrol when the warriors return." Hawkshadow calmly ordered, and Whitepaw obeyed her. He sprinted off to Nutbeam, who was sitting down right at the entrance.

"Nutbeam, Hawkshadow told me some news!" Whitepaw meowed as he neared the white she-cat.

"Not now, Whitepaw. Could you tell your mother of this news? I'm kind of busy here." Nutbeam growled, glancing back at the apprentice.

"But, it's about Swallowpaw." Whitepaw added, flattening his ears slowly.

Nutbeam quickly turned around in shock. "What's wrong with Swallowpaw?" she asked in astonishment. She was actually afraid to ask, which was probably once in a lifetime.

"Sw-Swallowpaw was found this morning with grave injuries all over his body. It looked as if he lost a lot of blood because of his deep wounds. Hawkshadow told me to alert the Dawn Patrol about this information once the warriors return." Whitepaw answered, beginning to lose his breath since he was answering her question really fast.

"But I _have_ to see Swallowpaw. He's_ my_ apprentice, after all." Nutbeam insisted, immediately standing up, towering over Whitepaw.

Whitepaw gulped and stepped back once, but he kept his mind unchanged. "H-Hawkshadow insisted, Nutbeam. It's probably for the better of the clan, right?" Whitepaw meowed, not knowing if what he said was alright to say to an honorable warrior like the cat standing in front of him.

Nutbeam glanced at the Apprentice's Den. She could see Swallowpaw from there. "Um…Tell Hawkshadow I'll be waiting for the warriors to return." she commanded, flicking her tail at the Apprentice's Den.

"Of course, Nutbeam." Whitepaw replied, and leaped off the cliffs and walked towards the entrance to the Apprentice's Den. As he neared the den, Hawkshadow met up with him at the entrance. "Nutbeam agreed, and is awaiting the Dawn Patrol's return back to camp." Whitepaw explained, pricking his ears back up.

_Nutbeam actually listened to me? That's a first, _Hawkshadow thought, gazing at Nutbeam. She was wondering if the story Swallowpaw was told changed Nutbeam's personality because of anything. She snapped herself out of her thought, and turned towards Swallowpaw.

Maplefoot came back into the Apprentice's Den with some cobwebs and some other herbs to help Swallowpaw. She padded closer to the injured apprentice, and carefully pressed the cobwebs onto the wounds.

"What are those cobwebs for?" Whitepaw had to ask.

Maplefoot kept her attention on Swallowpaw's wounds, but she still answered his question. "Cobwebs are used to stop bleeding." she answered, keeping her eyes locked on her patient's wounds.

Swallowpaw slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times until he yawned softly. He tried to lift his head, but ultimate pain pierced his body. "Ow!" he yowled in pain.

"Stay still, Swallowpaw. Your wounds are still trying to heal, and I still have to heal you. So for now, don't even think about sitting up." Maplefoot explained, staring at Swallowpaw with one paw on his side.

Swallowpaw nodded silently, and carefully laid his head down onto his nest. Pain kept on piercing his body, making him want to yowl. But, he knew that Maplefoot would have his head if he distracted Maplefoot's operation. After a few minutes, he began to feel faint. He softly groaned as more pain kept on pricking his side, and he slowly closed his eyes.

Ten minutes later, Maplefoot was finished patching up Swallowpaw. However, she kept giving Swallowpaw depressing looks.

"Are you alright, Maplefoot?" Hawkshadow asked in curiosity.

"Oh, it's just the fact that Foxheart tried to murder Swallowpaw. But, the warriors must gain information about the crime before we could truly clarify that Foxheart is the murder. We won't stoop so low that we will accuse one of our warriors just by an assumption; we aren't Shadowclan cats!" Maplefoot meowed.

_Are you sure about that, Maplefoot? _Hawkshadow asked in her head, thinking of Foxheart. She nodded at Maplefoot, and turned towards Swallowpaw, gazing at his limp body. She slowly padded up to him, and pressed her nose against his cut shoulder, careful not to open the wound. "Stay strong, Swallowpaw. For me." she softly murmured, and raised her head from his fur. She then walked out of the Apprentice's Den towards the entrance of the camp.

The Dawn Patrol had returned, and Nutbeam was already talking to Tailstar about Swallowpaw's grave injuries. Hawkshadow padded up the cliffs to Nutbeam's side. Nutbeam and Tailstar turned their heads to her right after she sat down.

"How is Swallowpaw?" Nutbeam quickly asked in worry.

"Swallowpaw is resting right now. It will take a while for him to recover, but Maplefoot has treated Swallowpaw before he could gain an infection from many of his open wounds." Hawkshadow answered, gazing into Nutbeam's pale blue worried eyes.

"Thank Starclan he is safe." Nutbeam sighed in relief. Her attention then returned to Tailstar.

"Well, the question that still stands is who tried to murder Swallowpaw." Tailstar explained, nodding her head as she closed her eyes.

"Well…" Hawkshadow's voice trailed off.

Tailstar and Nutbeam turned their heads back to Hawkshadow, ears pricked. "What is it?" Tailstar asked in curiosity.

Hawkshadow slowly gulped, "I…I think the killer was…"

"Hawkshadow, please tell who you think the killer is." Tailstar pleaded, staring at Hawkshadow.

"It may sound mouse-brained to you, but I think the killer is…Foxheart." Hawkshadow finally answered, feeling as if her heart split in half once the word "Foxheart" left her mouth.

"D-Did someone call me over here?" Foxheart asked, padding up the cliff to the three cats.


	25. Note

_Hawkshadow's Prophecy will be temporarily stopped from now on. I will be soon uploading new chapters to this story soon, but I am going to take a break on making chapters for this story that is barely getting any visitors every week. Again, new chapters will be up soon, but I will be taking a break from this story. Don't worry, Alliance will still be getting updated daily or every two days. Sorry for the inconvenience!_

_-MidnasEspeon_


End file.
